A Lilly and a Rose
by Mishcai
Summary: Lilly begins her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being muggle born she is astounded by the concept of magic, and leaves her only her childhood friend, and third year, Rose, as a guide around the new world. Mature. OC. Not Slash.
1. OC Profiles

**Character Profiles**

**ROSE**

**Basic Statistics **

**Name:** Rose Paloma Roggers

**Age: **13 through to 17

**Nationality: **English & Lebanese

**Hometown:** Hackney, London

**Talents/Skills: **Singing, Piano & Drawing

**Mother: **Terra Roggers

**Brother: **Daniel Alan Roggers

**Social Status:** Popular mainly in Slytherin, but everyone knows who she is.

**Physical Characteristics**

**Height: **5'5" through to 5'7"

**Weight: **48 kg through to 60 kg

**Race: **Caucasian

**Eye Color: **Aquamarine

**Hair Color: **Medium mixed tone Brown

**Skin color: **Paled out tan due to London weather

**Body Shape:** Sexy Curves and a real straight man or lesbian woman head turner.

**Shape of Face: **High cheekbones, cute rounded face, small chin, & Cute Nose

**Distinguishing features: **Small Birthmark on her calf

**Style: **Trashy school uniform. Casual - Boho and Romantic High Fashion.

**Habits: **Taps fingers on table when there's a table to tap her fingers on, bites lower lip when anxious, runs hands through her hair.

**Hobbies: **Singing, Piano & Drawing**  
**

**Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes  
**

**Educational Background: **Public school primary school

**Intelligence Level: **Smart enough to pass

**How self-confident is the character? **She is extremely self-confident

**What would most embarrass this character? **Rejection!

**Emotional Characteristics**

**Strengths: **Her looks, confidence, and her ability to read people

**Weaknesses: **Fear of death, & Violence

**Introvert or Extrovert? **Extrovert

**What motivates this character? **Friends, Her Brother, & Love

**What frightens this character? **Death! And loosing her friends/family to death

**What makes this character happy? **Singing/dancing, friends, food (lolz), and boys

**Is the character judgmental of others? **Very much so

**Is the character generous or stingy? **A little of both...

**Is the character generally polite or rude? **Rude, but she almost never means it

**Greatest flaw: **Stubbornness

**Best quality: **Her easy way with people 

**How the Character is involved in the Story **

**Main or Extra: **Clearly Main.

**Relationships:**

**Lilly Rose: **Best friend for life

**Harry/Ron/Hermione: **Friendly, but not really close

**Draco Malfoy: **Very good friends

**Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang: **Hate them but only because they hated first.

**Cedric Diggory:** Not exactly 'friends' but not exactly 'enemies' either

**Terra Roggers: **Hates her for not caring or looking after Rose

**LILLY**

**Basic Statistics **

**Name: **Lilly Iris Rose

**Age: **11through to 17

**Nationality: **English, & Welsh

**Hometown: **Hackney, London

**Talents/Skills: **Singing, Dancing, Violin, & Drawing

**Father: **John Rose

**Mother: **Honey Rose

**Sister: **Daisy Jasmine Rose

**Social Status: **Rise to Popularity (With a little help from Rose)

**Physical Characteristics**

**Height: **5'1" through to 5'4"

**Weight: **40kg through to 58kg = 88lbs through to 130lbs

**Race: **Caucasian

**Eye Color: **Ocean Green

**Hair Color: **Black (Dyed)

**Skin color: **Pale, pink, and red undertones

**Body Shape:** In Beginning Years has quite a small body, but later developed a more curved body, nearly as curved as Rose's.

**Shape of Face: **High cheekbones, lesser-defined jaw line, low forehead, pouted full lips, and a small cute nose.

**Distinguishing features: **Small beauty mark on left side of her mouth

**Style: **Classy School uniform but as years progress, with the help from Rose, her Uniform gets trashier. Casual - Boho, and Classic High Fashion

**Habits: **Puckering lips when thinking, biting her lower lip when something new has happened or is about to happen, and biting her pinky finger when nervous or watching a movie.

**Hobbies: **Singing,Dancing, Drawing, & Soccer.

**Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes **

**Educational Background:** Private Primary School

**Intelligence Level: **Smarter than average but not a marvel (she's no Hermione Granger)

**How self-confident is the character? **Very confident, although sometimes when she's with Rose she can feel not as confident, but Rose helps her to overcome this in later years.

**What would most embarrass this character? **Anything that would make people laugh at her but only if it were a lot of people looking at her and laughing.

**Emotional Characteristics**

**Strengths: **Positivity, Street Knowledge, and Confidence

**Weaknesses:** Willpower, and any form of sadness

**Introvert or Extrovert? **Extrovert

**What motivates this character? **Friends, Her Sister, and love

**What frightens this character? **Small Spaces (Claustrophobia) Darkness (Achulophobia) and Dementors.

**What makes this character happy? **Friends, her Sister, music, boys, and Love

**Is the character judgmental of others? **She Generally doesn't judge someone until she's talked to them but in some cases she uses her street knowledge to judge whether someone is awkward or not because she doesn't really like awkward people (Shallow but true)

**Is the character generous or stingy? **Generous

**Is the character generally polite or rude? **Polite, but can be rude sometimes, but not on purpose.

**Greatest Flaw:** Can fell self conscious around Rose, because of her amazingness :)

**Greatest Quality:** Being a vain bitch, and her positive attitude towards people

**How the Character is involved in the Story **

**Main or Extra: **Clearly Main

**Relationships with other characters:**

**Parents: **Bad because they're Scared or her and her power.

**Sister: **Has a lot of love for her sister, she is the only one in her family that she truly trusts.

**Rose: **Is Her Amazing best friend that she's practically known her whole life.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione: **Met them, knows them, and considers them friends.

**Ginny Weasley: **Best Friend in her year level.

**Collin Creevy: **Another good friend in her year level

**Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang: **Hate them but only because they hated first.

**Weasley Twins: **Good Mates

**Draco: **Hates him.


	2. Platform 9 & 34

**AN - Howdy ya'll! So, this is the first chapter.**

**Full Summary - Lillian Rose starts her first year of Hogwarts excited with what's to come. While making new friends and learning magic, she comes into contact with the harsh and cold Draco Malfoy, who she is intrigued by. Rose Roggers is the smart, spunky third year Slytherin who doesn't take shit from no one, especially not good looking, charming boys like Cedric Diggory, at least she thinks. Read as these two friends learn to love, hate, and pity all at the same time.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, but I do own a pair of broken aviators.**

Lilly had to blink her eyes in amazement as she looked upon Platform 9 ¾, it was like a dream and the smoke from the Hogwarts train that hovered lightly in the air and over the heads of the bubbling students made it seem all the more like her wandering imagination. They all seemed to know where to go, and what to do, but poor Lilly was clueless.

She was Muggle-born, and only knew one person who was going to Hogwarts, well has been at Hogwarts for two years already. Rose Roggers had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. She might be two years older, but that didn't matter much to them.

Lilly dodged a running girl as she threaded her way through the parents and children, looking for Rose. Just as the train let out a shrill hoot, she heard a shrill high frequency yell from behind her, and from in which she could barely make her name.

"Lilly!"

She turned on her heals, just in time for Rose to jump on her and give her a bone breaking hug. Lilly struggled for breath as she tried to hug back. Rose released her and gave her a bright smile.

Rose is so beautiful, Lilly thought. She was in almost every way. Rose had a head of neat, waist long curly brown hair that hung delicately around her form. She had almost a woman's body, being more filled out, but still gorgeous. Lilly thought herself drab next to her best friend, though it was quite the opposite, and Rose was always trying to tell her that.

"Are you excited? I'm excited!" Rose said hurriedly.

"Yeah, a little nervous though," Lilly admitted.

"Don't be, I'll be here for you the whole time. Plus, I'm sure you'll make loads of friends! Just as long as they aren't in Gryffindor…"

Lilly let out a tinker bell giggle at her friend. Rose had always hated Gryffindor's, though it sort of comes with being in Slytherin.

"Please Rose, your friends with two Gryffindor's!"

"Fred and George don't count" Rose pouted.

Rose was friends with the Weasley twins, only because it was hard not to be. The two boys could charm anyone, even a Slytherin.

"Come on then, let's get on the train," Rose said.

Lilly nodded in reply and picked up her belongings. Rose showed her were to place her owl and larger luggage before leading her into the train. The two searched the train for a free compartment, and eventually found one.

"Just put your carry-on up there, Lil," Rose said, gesturing to an over-head compartment.

Lilly took a spot closest to the sliding door and Rose went to close it. Lilly jumped up.

"No!" Lilly squeaked.

"Why not?"

"I don't like small spaces, just keep it open, please?" Lilly asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, but complied, and took a spot across from her friend. As the two caught up on what they did on their summer breaks, the Hogwart's train revved to life and took off. Just as they were moving in between the rocky hills that were standing proud and high, the trolley lady came round.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked, as she always does.

"Yeah, can I get a packet of red licorice wands, please?" Rose asked, fishing her pockets for the money.

"And you?" she asked Lilly.

"Nothing, thanks."

The lady smiled warmly before moving down the train, hollering "Any thing from the trolley?' as she went.

"I can't believe you like those things," Lilly said in a disgusted tone.

"They're awesome! As if you don't!" Rose said jokingly.

"I think you're the only person on the planet that does."

Rose made a 'pfft' sound and she opened her treats. The two talked lightly, happy that no one had asked them if they could share the cabin. Talk about awkward turtles!

"Oh, I forgot! You get to meet Harry Potter this year," Rose said in an aggravated tone.

"Cool!"

"Ugh, you disgust me! He's such a little prat, thinks he's so great…" she grumbled off.

Lilly laughed and stood up. She reached around for her bag and found it. After taking out her robes, she turned to face Rose.

"Should we change?" Lilly remarked.

"Yeah, probably" Rose agreed.

So, the two headed off down the corridors of the train. The walked and talked at the same time, but Rose didn't like turning around so much, so she started to walk backwards.

"See, this is so much be-OW!" Rose got cut off as she bumped into someone.

"Shit sorr-oh, it's just you Rose bud" Lilly heard a smooth voice say.

"Piss of Prince Charming" Rose huffed as she turned around.

Lilly stood on her tippy-toes and looked over Rose's shoulder to see a very handsome boy smirking down at Rose. He stood at around 6, 3 ft and had honey colored hair that was in a messy arrangement. His eyes were almost grey, but seemed to sparkle as he looked at Rose.

"What ever you want, sweetheart" he cooed teasingly at her.

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed past Lilly's new 'hottest guy ever'. Lilly blushed as he winked at her.

"Don't taint the innocent, ass hole…" Rose said as she pulled Lilly away.

They walked off together, Rose confidently swaying her hips as she went.

"Okay, who was that?" Lilly whispered urgently.

"That was, like, totally Cedric Diggory. Isn't he such a babe?" Rose said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh, yeah!" Lilly responded, absentmindedly.

"Please, don't fall for his little tricks. He's such a jerk, ignore him" Rose said in her normal, pleasant voice.

Lilly somehow couldn't believe that. After quickly changing, and Lilly fixing Rose's tie so it was neater, though Rose didn't care, the two went back to their compartment.

"He is hot, and you know it," Lilly said smugly.

"He isn't, drop it Lilly. What about you? Who caught this flowers eye, hmm?" Rose said cheekily.

The playful banter went on until the train came to a stop. Lilly took the time to notice that it was pitch black outside, and she didn't know where to go.

"Rosie, where do I go?" she called after her friends retreating form.

"Just look for the really tall guy!" she called back.

Lilly huffed in annoyance and hauled her luggage around, looking for 'the really tall guy'.

"FIRST YEARS, OVER 'ERE!" a loud voice yelled.

Lilly then saw the tall guy. He's huge! Lilly thought to herself. He was beyond tall and very thick too. His beard was full, unruly, and curly. His eyes somewhat small, though he seemed nice even with his appearance.

"Alright, now follow me!" he said when the first years were all gathered around him.

Lilly looked around nervously at her new classmates, looking for someone who seemed kind. She saw a head of soft red hair and walked towards it, on impulse. The girl was a little pale, and had freckles on her pretty face.

"Hi, I'm Lilly," Lilly said confidently.

"Ginny Weasley," the girl replied, she seemed enthusiastic.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise, do you know many people?" Ginny asked as they walked.

"Only one person in third year, you?"

"Practically my whole family goes here, everyone knows the Weasley's"

"Wait a minute, my friend Rose is friends with your brothers, Fred and George."

"Who isn't?" Ginny laughed lightly.

They continued to talk happily as they approached what seemed to be a harbor of boats.

"Now, your all gonna ride in these 'ere boats to the castle, ya 'ear?" the large man said, the children nodded in response, "Oh, and I'm 'Agrid, by the way" he added.

Lilly and Ginny got a boat together with a few other students. There was a nervous looking boy named Colin Creevy who was chatting away with Ginny, so Lilly sat back to enjoy the ride.

The water was as black as the sky, and Lilly swore she could see someone swimming underneath the water's surface. The Hogwart's tower stood large and loomed over the water, the lights from inside making it look warm and inviting.

Lilly smiled as the boat came to a stop, and jumped gracefully out of it. She always had good balance, her mother used to say, when they used to talk more. The whole 'being a witch' thing scared her parents, much to Lilly's disappointment.

"You ready for this?" Ginny asked her as she came out of the boat.

"In all honesty, not really, but let's go anyway" Lilly replied.

The two girls linked arms and held their heads up high, trying not to giggle at themselves as they marched proudly into the Hogwart's tower, their new classmates following behind.

This is going to be fun…Lilly thought with a smirk.

**AN - Hope you enjoyed, review my friends!**


	3. House Sorting

**AN - Hey people of Earth, howdy do? HUNKY DORY! Sorry, just me being crazy…Anyway! Here is the next chapter, hopefully we'll get some reviews *wink*.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, but I do own a pair of wings**

The large group of first years were lead through to the Great Hall. An elderly woman dressed in dark green and black robes and, a large witch's hat resting on her withered hair met them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

So cheesy, but it suits her Lilly thought with a silent giggle.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. You are now going to be sorted into your own houses. Your house will be your home, and its members are your family. The sorting hat will be placed on your head and we will find out where you belong. Now, let's get a move on" said the Professor.

The frightened, but anticipating children could do nothing but trail nervously behind the newly introduced Gryffindor house leader as she opened the wooden double doors. Lilly's mouth almost fell open as she gazed in amazement at the Great Hall.

It was large, and five tables rested inside, four going vertical to the door, one horizontal. Lilly gathered that they were for the houses and teachers.

In front and to the left of a golden podium, was a little worn out stool, and dusty, wrinkled hat sitting on top. The 11 year olds gathered in front of the stool and Professor McGonagall stood beside it. The hat suddenly sprung to life, its wrinkles turning into its facial features.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
the Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs  
are true And unafraid of toil,  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends.  
So put me on!  
Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap"

The first years stood in front of the whole school, astounded, as the hat sung.

Then, just like that, the whole school erupted into enormous cheers that echoed off the walls. McGonagall hushed everyone after a little while and summoned a piece of parchment.

"Aaronson, James!" she called.

A boy that looked like he was about to pass out climbed the three steps to the stool and sat on it.

"Ah, scared are we? So you should be boy, so you should be…You seem to be a curious boy, always looking for answers, yet…your love of knowledge is nothing to your love of loyalty, better be Hufflepuff!" that hat said in a scratchy voice.

The boy smiled widely and jumped off the stool, sitting at the Hufflepuff table, his new housemates patting his back. The sorting continued like this, until, all too soon for Lilly's fancy, they got to the letter 'R'.

"Rose, Lilly!"

Lilly's ocean eyes grew wide as she looked up at the Professor. Ginny gave her a nudge and a smile. She tried to return it, looking more like a grimace, before shakily heading up the stairs. She sat on the small stool just big enough for a small first year and the too big hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, Muggle born I see, nice to welcome fresh blood. My, my, a soft spot for Slytherin I have found, I wonder why…Such love you feel for a friend, I notice, and such diligence in your studies. You take pride in grades, only one place for you, my dear. RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped as Lilly took her spot, biting her bottom lip, a little disappointed, she didn't really want to be in Slytherin, but then again she trusted the talking hat, weirdly enough. She sighed a breath of relief as the sorting went on. Soon enough, it was her new friend Ginny's turn. The red head walked confidentially over to the stool and took her spot.

"You've got to be kidding me! Another Weasley! It doesn't take a genius, Gryffindor!" the hat cried with a frustrated tone.

Ginny giggled as the Gryffindor table roared loudly, George, Fred and Percy crying loudly 'Go Ginny!' and 'You Rock!'

When the sorting was over, the oldest man Lilly had ever seen walked up to the podium and placed his hands on the edges.

"Welcome, my friends, to another year at Hogwarts! And thank you, sorting hat, for your fine tune and wisdom. Now, I must remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds…" the head master started the usual routine.

Lilly looked around the Hall for her best friend, and caught Rose's eyes three tables down. Rose smiled and gave her thumbs up, and Lilly smiled back. She always felt more…empowered around Rose.

"Now, let us eat!" Head Master Dumbledore said with a wise smile.

"Blimey, look at all this food!" cried Colin, who was also in Ravenclaw.

"I know, enough to feed…a school of 900 students, for example" Lilly replied, grinning.

Colin laughed before helping himself to a spoon of mashed potatoes. Lilly glanced around the Hall, noticing how all the students seemed to blend in together, in a way. They were all smiling, at either each other, or at their food, some even at their wands. She did notice, however, that whenever a Slytherin caught the eye of anyone that wasn't on his or her table, the smile turned to a frown, which turned to a glare. She felt hated as a blond that was seated to Rose's left caught her eye and narrowed his eyes.

She looked down swiftly, blushing.

"Forget that Lilly, Slytherins suck" Colin said, noticing her sad look.

"Not all of them" she quickly replied, defending her friend.

"Whatever"

They ate happily, asking questions to get to know one another better. The food slowly disappeared from the tables and the sky outside grew impossibly darker.

"First years, please follow your prefects to your common room, everyone else stay behind" Professor Dumbledore announced.

The first years rose, as well as eight fifth years. The Ravenclaw students followed Riley Edgerton and Penelope Clearwater (girlfriend of Percy Weasley), who were the two prefects out into the entrance.

"This is the moving staircase, you can clearly see where it gets its name from" explained Penelope.

Lilly stood at the bottom of the staircase, gaping as the levels moved. Penelope gave a gesture for them to follow her as she climbed the first set. The small group followed behind, and jolted to the left and their stairs moved. Penelope and Riley stood completely immobile like nothing had happened.

"You get used to it" Riley shrugged.

Eventually, after some serious climbing skills, the Ravenclaws reached the fifth floor. There was a door with an eagle handle made of brass.

"Hello, Ms. Clearwater, ready for your question?" the eagle asked.

"Yes Mr. Eagle, please do continue"

"Ms. Clearwater, when you are bitten by a Mackled Malaclaw, what is the result of the bite?" asked the bronze eagle.

"Sir, it is a week of bad luck, if I do recall"

"Correct, Miss, enjoy you stay in the common room"

Penelope nodded politely before the door swung open. The young first years gave each other confused looks, but followed her nonetheless.

"Okay, let me explain" started Riley, "that eagle expects respect, and nothing less. He's a smart bugger, but he is mighty proud"

"What about the question, what was with that?" asked a short black haired boy.

"We don't have a password like the other houses, the eagle asks everyone a question, a different one each time, about magic. If you don't know the answer, you have to wait till someone does" Penelope explained.

Lilly took in the Ravenclaw common room. It was spacious, and had a very large window on the left side. The fireplace had pictures around it, and to the right side of the room were stairs that led into the dorms.

"Your dormitories are up the stairs, to the left for the boys and right for the girls. Boys are not allowed into the girls dorms, girls are allowed into the boys," said Penelope.

"So don't get cheeky boys," Riley joked.

"That sucks!" Colin huffed.

Lilly gave him a playful glare and he had the decency to blush. The girls went into their dorms for the first time as the other Ravenclaws came into the common room. Their dorms had six beds in a circle, a little coal fireplace in the middle.

"This is cool," said one girl.

"Yeah, the beds are really soft" Lilly agreed.

"I'm Katie," she said.

"Lilly" Lilly replied.

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too"

The girls dressed for bed and slipped under their covers. It didn't take long before Lilly fell asleep, excited for a new day.

"Get up, Lilly!"

Lilly woke with a start, jumping slightly in her bed. Katie was hovering over her, already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on, breakfast is in ten minutes!" She said excitedly, obviously she had enjoyed the dinner and was anxious to see what breakfast was like.

Lilly crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Her hair looked like a haystack, but she ignored that and got ready for her first day. To say she was excited was an understatement; she was practically jumping on the spot.

"Wanna walk to the Hall together?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I promised to meet up with my friend Rose"

"That's cool, I'll go with Colin"

Lilly smiled before leaving the common room. She bit her lip nervously as she threw her book bag over her shoulder. She wasn't sure where she was meant to go. She had promised to meet up with Rose in front of the portrait of the fat lady, but she didn't know where that was.

"Excuse me!" she called to a passing Hufflepuff.

"Yes?" he asked. Lilly realized it was that Cedric Diggory, that overly charming boy that Rose didn't think much of.

"Um, could you tell me where the fat lady is?" she asked quietly as she blushed.

"Sure, sixth floor, looking for Rose?" he replied smoothly.

"Yep" she said back, looking anywhere but his face.

"Tell her I said hi"

"Okay" she nodded then walked away; he was too charming to be around him for long.

She rushed up to the sixth floor, seeing all the Gryffindor's giving the fat lady pained looks as she tried to sing.

"I can do it, watch!" she insisted.

Everyone cringed as she tried to hit a high note. She huffed and stopped. Lilly spotted Rose waiting in the corner of the stair rails.

"Hey, Rose!" Lilly said brightly.

"Morning sunshine, why you so happy?" she asked.

"No reason, Cedric says hi," Lilly giggled.

"Of course he does" she rolled her eyes. As they came down, Rose noticed something about Lilly's uniform and her eyes widened.

"What, is there something on my skirt?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, there it so much of it I wouldn't be able to tell!" she cried.

"What?"

"Since when did you join Hermione Granger in her dream to be a forever virgin?" Rose asked sarcastically.

Lilly pouted at her best friend, who gave her an annoyed look and took her arm. Rose dragged Lilly around to the bottom floor where there was a broom closet, which most students used for snogging.

"What are you doing Rose?" Lilly asked.

"Fixing you, duh"

After closing the door, Rose pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lilly's skirt. She mumbled a charm and her skirt shortened somewhat, but it wasn't quite as short as Rose's.

"What was that for?" asked Lilly.

"To make sure I'm not hanging out with a frigid geek, that's what" Rose said coolly.

"Rude!" Lilly said in her high-annoyed voice.

"You haven't lost the high decibels, you're so cute when you're annoyed, some things never change."

Rose's own skirt was short; she always liked short things, Lilly recalled, infact in some ways that's why she like Lilly so much, because she was in Rose's own words "A short ass". She wasn't a slut or anything; she just liked to show skin. Lilly had told a boy this once, and he had replied, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Now that you're decent, we can eat some kick ass pancakes" Rose said.

They entered the Hall together, and Rose allowed for them to sit at Ravenclaw instead of the Slytherin table, because Lilly was scared of her friends.

"They're not evil" Rose said, "just bored."

Lilly laughed and took a plate of the 'kick ass pancakes'. She really did love Rose and her mannerisms; she had such a strange out look on life that Lilly admired.

"Be quick in eating those, I have to be somewhere" Rose said.

"Where?" Lilly asked.

"I'm meeting up with a friend, we have Charms together," she said lightly.

The two ate rather quickly, and Lilly introduced Rose to Collin, who looked at her in fright.

"I don't bite!" she snapped at him.

"Most of the time" Lilly added.

"What do you have first?" Rose asked.

"Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall"

"Ugh, its über boring, I'll see you round"

"Wait, where is Transfiguration?" Lilly called after her, but Rose was off and zoned out.

Lilly huffed and left in a rush, not wanting to be late. She was walking swiftly down a hallway looking at a map when she bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground. She managed to hold her books, but the other person didn't.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly, she cheeks painted red as she stood up quickly.

"Who are you?" spat the boy.

Lilly looked at him and saw the boy that had glared at her last night at dinner. He had platinum blond hair that was dead straight and cold, grey eyes.

"Lillian Rose" she mumbled in a scared voice.

"Well Miss Rose, you better pick those up," he said harshly.

Was he demanding that I pick his books up? Prick! Lilly thought. She picked them up anyway, not wanting to start a fight, and gave them to him.

"Watch where you're going next time," he snarled at her.

He pushed her shoulder as he passed, his friends snickering along the way. Lilly bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. She wasn't that offended, but she thought Hogwarts would be a happier place, but maybe she was wrong.

No, she thought, I can't let one stupid boy ruin my first day

So, with her head held high, her black hair hanging down to her waist, she walked off and away from the spot where she met that horrible boy, and tried to forget about it.

But sometimes things you want to forget won't leave you alone.

**AN - Thanks for reading, review then I'll high five and worship you forever. Can anyone spot a reference to the first book? It's kind of obvious…**


	4. Snog & Get it Over With

**AN – Enjoy the third chapter guys Finally getting into some classes.**

Lilly took her seat next to Ginny, pulling out a fresh notebook and quill. As the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws took their seats, a man in a dark suit that went to his neck, swept into the room. His features were straight and seemed to be set in a permanent glare.

"I am Professor Snape, your Potions master," said the man.

The students leered away from him and his greasy black hair. With a wave of his wand, a piece of chalk flew to its board started to write.

"Take out your books, page 394," he said.

Lilly quickly flipped to the page, not wanting to anger her new teacher. He gave her a look, and she smiled shyly back.

"What is the spell you use to counter a douse of cherry-grass cider?" he asked suddenly.

Lilly's knew the answer and raised her hand. She had studied ahead for Potions, as for every other subject.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Rose" Lilly finished, "And the answer is _Aretino_"

"Correct"

He smirked at her, and Lilly felt it was the closest she would ever get to a smile from Professor Snape.

_Later that day…_

"So, your day went well?" Rose asked as her and Lilly walked into the library.

"Yeah, I like Professor Snape," Lilly replied.

"What? That's ridiculous, no one likes him, not even me and I'm in Slytherin! He gives me the creeps," Rose shuddered.

"Whatever."

They took their spots on a couch off to the side. Rose pulled out her Care of Magic Creatures book and started to read her homework.

"Reading ahead?" Lilly asked, astonished.

"No, not by much anyway," Rose responded.

"I'm sure she's behind, my Rose-bud never reads ahead" said Cedric as he rounded into their area.

"What now? Can't I do my work in peace?" Rose growled.

"Always, but can't I ever talk to you in peace?" he replied, smirking.

"I think not, as you see it fit to piss me off at every chance you get."

"Maybe I just like spending time with you," he said sarcastically, they both rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you two should just snog and get it over with," Lilly said in the same tone as Cedric.

Cedric coughed nervously and Rose darted her eyes about, looking anywhere but at her friend and dickhead company. Lilly giggled in her head, she loved awkward moments, only when she wasn't involved in them.

"Well, I got some people to see, Rose-bud's to piss off, I'll catch you later," Cedric said smoothly, walking away.

"Talk about awkward," Rose muttered.

"Talk about sexual tension," Lilly said, unable to hold the laugh that escaped her lips afterwards.

_The next day!_

"You missed the funniest thing the other morning," Ginny said as her and Lilly walked to the great hall.

"What was that?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Ron, my brother, got this horrid howler from our mum, she was right pissed," Ginny laughed.

"About what?"

"He took the car, the stupid git, and crashed it into the womping willow. Its beat and my dad can't get to work, though the howler was worth it!"

Lilly sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor table; she wanted to meet her brothers and their friends. She too knew of Harry Potter, and wanted to meet him.

"Ginny, who's your friend?" asked a bushy-haired girl.

"This is Lilly, Lilly this is Hermione," Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said in friendly tone.

"Like wise," giving her a warm smile, she looked a bit awkward but nice enough.

"These are the twins, things 1 and thing 2," Ginny gestured at two cheeky looking boys.

"I'm Fred" one said, "And I'm George," said the other.

"Don't worry,"

"We don't bite."

"We've been know to nibble though," Fred said, at least Lilly thought it was Fred.

"Your Roxanne's friend, yeah?" the one on the right side asked.

"Sorry, who?"

"You know, our little minx Roxy, a fiery bird that one is."

"I don't know a Roxanne, I know a Rose…"

"Oh yeah, her name is Rose, isn't it? I forget that," George laughed.

"And last, but never least, the biggest idiot known to Hogwarts, and Harry Potter," Ginny said dramatically.

The two sat down, Ron looking scared shitless, still, and Harry trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't my fault," Ron started, "I needed to take car"

"You could have walked," Lilly added.

Fred and George laughed, smiling at the first year, "I hope your as funny as Roxy, we'll have a right good time then!" Fred said.

"She's a dangerous one," Ginny warned.

_Two days later, in the Ravenclaw Common Room!_

Lilly scribbled down the last of her homework and started to pack up her things. Colin was working furiously next to her; he was really tired but still had homework to do before the next day.

"Honestly Colin, this is what you get for leaving the work until last minute," Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"It isn't last minute, it's not due for a week!" Colin replied.

"That is last minute for Ravenclaws!"

Lilly turned and took a step, only to collide with someone. Lilly thought this was becoming a bad habit, what if she bumped into the horrid boy again? But he wasn't in Ravenclaw so she couldn't have bumped into him.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said.

"Bitch, you ruined my robe!" a girl with an Irish accent squealed.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Sorry isn't gonna clean it!"

Lilly was seriously getting pissed off with all the jerks. _What happened to nice people?_ She thought angrily.

The girl she had bumped into had long, straight black hair and was of Asian culture. Lilly thought her hair looked like hers, only Lilly's is naturally curly of course, then she banished the thought, not wanting to be like this rude girl.

She took out her wand and charmed her robes clean, the ink disappearing. The girl glared at Lilly again before stalking away.

"Who was that?" she asked no one.

"Cho Chang, total bitch," said someone from across the room.

"Yeah, total bitch" Colin agreed.

_The next day, before first period!_

Lilly hurried along, not wanting to keep Rose waiting. She was actually going to show her where the Astronomy Tower, and Lilly wasn't passing that up. Rose had Divination and Lilly wanted to do some exploring.

"Lilly, Oi! Over here!" she heard Rose's voice call.

She turned and walked in her direction, dodging students as she went. And just like that, a nice day was out the window. Standing with Rose, was that blond boy, and they were _laughing!_ Lilly nearly gagged at her best friend for doing something like _laughing _with such a jerk face.

"Lilly, 'bout time! This is my mate Draco. Draco, this is my best friend Lilly" Rose said lightly.

"Yeah, we kind of know each other," Lilly said cautiously.

"I had the distain of meeting her as she rammed into me, making me drop my books. Remember, Miss. Rose?" he said tauntingly.

"Don't be such a dick, leave my girl alone," Rose knocked his shoulder.

Rose was a good foot taller than him, and Lilly thought he must be younger.

"Little Draco here is heading to his first Quidditch practice, isn't that right Malfoy?" Rose said.

"Lay off it Rose," he grumbled.

"As long as you do a good job, I'm on the team too. Remember? Don't want to make me look bad, do ya?" Rose said while poking him.

Draco rolled his eyes and then resumed his glare at Lilly. She shifted uncomfortably, and Rose, noticing her friends anxiousness, said that they better be on their way.

"Rose," Draco nodded at her, "_Miss_. Rose" he sneered at Lilly.

As the two friends walked away, Rose tried to hold in her laughter. Draco could be such a little ass when he wanted, she knew from personal experience. When they first met, Draco had stuck up his nose and said his father was Lucius Malfoy, and Rose had rolled her eyes and pushed him over.

"Is he in the same year as you?" Lilly asked.

"Nah, he's a year younger, and has a big mouth on him too," Rose replied.

They reached the bottom of the staircase, and were about to climb it when a call stopped them.

"Divination, huh? It really sucks," Cedric grinned as he came closer.

"I would know, if you let me go," Rose replied when he stood in front of her.

"Come on Rosebud, I'm just playing!" he smiled wider.

"You're such a prick! Shove love," she said as she pushed him.

"Now you love me? We're moving too fast…" Cedric said seriously, but with humor in his eyes.

"You didn't say that last night…" Rose winked at him, and Cedric stood, dumbfounded, as her and Lilly left him behind.

"You didn't really do anything, did you?" Lilly whispered.

"No, of course not, but its just fun messing with his pea sized brain," Rose giggled.

Lilly laughed along with Rose as Cedric walked, his friends laughing at the confusion on his pretty face.

**AN - Thanks for reading, review if you love MishCai. Also, I know Colin is in Gryffindor, but for this story he's in Ravenclaw, so… deal.**


	5. Study Date

**AN - Sup bras? Teehee. We so silly. So, enjoy that chapter, that's all there is to say! **

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP at all, but we own $9.10 in change, we're rich!**

Lilly was walking happily through the main courtyard when she spotted Rose. The entire Slytherin Quidditch team seemed to be facing off to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As Lilly approached she heard the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, talking.

"We booked the pitch today," he said.

"We got a note," the ugly brute from Slytherin said. He handed a parchment to Oliver, who mumbled out what it said.

"To train their new seeker…you have a new seeker?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

It was then that Draco Malfoy emerged from the small sea of black and green. He smirked at Harry, who was glaring like a mad man, Ron and Hermione by his side.

"Malfoy is your new seeker?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Draco boasted.

"Look, the new Nimbus 2001's!" Ron said, marveling at the Slytherin's brooms. Lilly didn't fail to notice that Rose had an old, worn out broom in her hand.

"At least the Gryffindor's didn't have to _buy_ their way in, they got on pure talent!" Hermione said in a clipped tone.

"How dare you speak to me, filthy little mud blood!" sneered Draco.

It was like the most horrid and gruesome swear had been said, and Ron fumed from his spot beside his best friends.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy, eat slugs!" Ron pointed his wand at Draco, which backfired at him. The Slytherin's laughed when Ron fell back, his face turning pale.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione cried as she ran to his side.

Ron didn't reply, but did spew some slugs out. Everyone, including Lilly, made an _ugh_ noise and took a step back.

"Better get him to Hagrid's," Lilly heard Harry say.

Harry and Hermione supported Ron's body as the three walked away from the scene. Only now did Lilly notice that Rose looked really pissed off.

"You little asshole! Don't fucking go saying shit like that!" Rose yelled at Draco.

"Why not? It's true," Draco replied, looking up at Rose.

"It isn't, and you know it," Rose growled back at him.

Very few times in the years since they had been friends, has Lilly ever been scared of Rose, this was one of those times.

"Don't go all 'bigger person' on me Rose, you didn't stop me from saying it!" Draco smirked at her.

"I can't believe you!" Rose lightly shoved Draco, and he pushed her back. Rose was a strong girl, but she mustn't have been expecting it and nearly tripped back.

"Hey, back the fuck off!" yelled an angry voice.

Cedric was running at them at full speed, wand at the ready. He glared menacingly at Draco before his eyes softened as he looked at Rose.

"Are you alright?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Rose said, shock lacing her voice. Cedric turned back to Draco.

"Don't you _ever_ push a woman!" he spat at Draco, before turning back to Rose.

Cedric gently led Rose away, and Lilly felt it right to follow, not before shooting a glare at Draco. The three didn't say anything, and Cedric looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Hit a wall, your face is scaring me," Rose said nervously.

And he did just that. Cedric stopped and punched the closest wall, some of the brick breaking off lightly. He put an arm around Rose's shoulder again before they continued on their walk.

"What was that all about?" Lilly finally asked.

"He called her a _mud blood_" Rose said, disgusted.

"Meaning…?"

"He thinks Hermione has dirty blood, blood that isn't worthy of being taught magic" Cedric finished.

"Why?"

"Lilly, Hermione is Muggle-born, pure bloods sort of have it out for Muggle-borns, you know that," Rose said softly.

"Does that mean…I'm a mud blood too?" Lilly asked as she bit her lip.

"NO sweetie, not at all! It's a stupid term. I put up with a lot of shit from that boy, but that was taking it too far," Rose said quickly.

"Okay, we got that covered, what about Cedric here swooping in and being the hero?" Lilly continued to ask.

"I may seem to be a bit disrespectful, but the one thing my mother taught me was to never mistreat a woman, ever," Cedric said with a ghost of a smile.

"How sweet, Prince Charming, you _do_ have a soul!" Rose said with a fake, cheery voice.

"Ha-ha, I mean it," Cedric let Rose's shoulders go, and they both seemed to dislike the amount of space that was now between them.

"Well, thanks for that," Rose said, almost shyly. Rose was never shy.

"Of course, always for you Rosebud," Cedric tried unsuccessfully to ease the tension.

_Ask her out, dipshit!_ Lilly screamed in her head and like he could read her mind, Cedric took a step closer to Rose.

"Hey, Rosebud, I was wondering if you could help me study tomorrow night, I'm having some trouble with Charms, believe it or not," Cedric asked. _Almost a date, good enough_ Lilly giggled to herself.

"I guess, wouldn't want you to fail, now would we?" Rose said smoothly.

The two agreed to meet up at the library at 7pm tomorrow before parting ways, Lilly going with Rose. It had not been 10 steps before Lilly exploded.

"Ahhh!" she squealed, "You have a date with Diggory! You have a date with Diggory!" Lilly sang.

"It isn't a date! I'm helping him with his homework, that's all. As if I'd ever date that dick," Rose said, holding her head high.

"Oh yeah, as if you would date the unbelievably hot, sweet, defending Cedric Diggory, how silly of me," Lilly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"He isn't hot," Rose said, but didn't deny the other two, Lilly noticed.

Lilly giggled like the schoolgirl that she was, as Rose cracked a faint smile. Lilly knew her friend, she was excited for tomorrow night, but Rose would never admit it. Lilly said goodbye to Rose as she entered the Ravenclaw common room.

Rose Roggers scurried away down into the Dungeons, escaping into her common room. What had she agreed too? A _study date_ with _Cedric Diggory_, of all people! Ever since Rose's first year, Mr. Diggory had thought it good to make her life a living hell. They teased back and forth all the time, and now she was going to _help _him, with his _HOMEWORK! _She had been fretting about it since last night.

Rose huffed and walked around her dorm, looking for her chopsticks. Rose liked to pull her long hair up into a bun and hold it together with chopsticks, and she knew it made her look good. Not that she wanted to look good for Cedric, or anything.

"Whoa Rose! Where are you going looking so fine?" Ernie, a friend of hers, asked.

"Just studying," Rose shrugged.

"Pfft, sure," Ernie whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes and loosened her tie a little, making it hang lower. _I looked like sex in a school uniform_ Rose thought to herself as she turned around, looking in her mirror. Her skirt was its usual short length, her white shirt was a little crimpled and the sleeves were rolled up in a messy fashion, and her slightly curly bangs hung around her head, they had fallen out of the bun.

As Rose left the common room, she could feel eyes on her. She loved this feeling, all the attention. Rose thrived on it. She walked, almost strutting, through Hogwarts, the male students eyes following her.

"Damn Roxanne, where you going?" She heard the twins call together.

"Studying," she replied as she turned to face them.

"What are you studying, biology?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"No, just Charms," Rose replied innocently.

"By yourself?" asked George.

"With dick-face-Diggory" Rose said, happy with her new name for Cedric.

"Well, he's one lucky fella, I'm sure the studying won't go for long" George said.

"What else would we be doing?" Rose asked, making her own eyes go wide. Perfect innocence.

Fred and George grinned at Rose before laughing and walking around her, "Give us a shout tomorrow and let us know how the studying went!" the yelled in unison. Rose always thought it was creepy how they did that.

She giggled to herself as she walked to the front doors of the library. It was 7:30; she was late, as planned. Rose pushed open the large wooden door and entered the library. It didn't take her long to find Cedric, tucked away in a corner, surrounded by books.

"Hey P.C," Rose greeted, P.C standing for Prince Charming.

"Hey Ro-" Cedric didn't finish his greeting as he looked up from his book. His grey eyes raked over her body shamelessly, and Rose almost laughed.

"What, is there something on my top?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, the eyes of every male known to mankind except the gay ones," Cedric replied cheekily.

Rose giggled, and Cedric basked in the sound. She sat down next to him, sitting on angle to face him.

"What do you need help with, exactly?" Rose asked.

"With the _Finnikin_ charm, I need to do a back ground report on it, and I know practically nothing"

"Your hopeless, give me the book," Rose sighed.

Cedric handed the book over, and his fingers brushed against hers. There wasn't a spark, like so many people said, but comforting warmth. In truth, Cedric's hands were cold, as it was quite fresh in the library, but to Rose they still felt nice and warm. She bit her lip to hide her smile and took the book from him.

"I hope this doesn't turn into a reoccurring situation," Rose said playfully.

"Same, I don't think I could handle seeing you like this every day, though I will if I have too," he said dramatically.

They both laughed together, then got shunned my Madam Pince. Their laughed turned down to quite giggles as Rose flipped through Cedric's book.

"Is it just me, or are we having fun?" Cedric teased.

"It's just you, this is horrid for me," Rose teased back.

Their happy banter went on for a while, and the two did study, just not much. By the time Madam Pince was shoving them out the library, it was heading into the late hour of 12 o'clock.

"Shit, sorry I kept you so long," Cedric said.

"It's fine, though you could repay me by walking me to the dungeons" Rose said, and Cedric followed as she walked ahead.

"I don't think I learned much," said Cedric.

"I don't think it matters," she replied.

"The dungeons freak me out."

"Why? 'Cause all the big bag Slytherin's are out to get you?" Rose said mockingly.

"No," he scoffed, "just too…dark"

The pair reached the portrait for the Slytherin common room, and Rose turned to face Cedric. _This is too much like a date, _Rose thought,_ too much_.

"I had fun tonight," Cedric admitted sheepishly, and Rose was shocked when he blushed lightly.

"Me too, call me babe," she replied while smirking.

"You know I will, _babe,_" he said as he reflected her smirk.

"I did have a good time, though, really," Rose said before muttering the password and slipping into the common room.

_Merlin's dick_ she thought, _I just had fun with Cedric, and I want to…do it again._

"What are you doing up so late?" Malfoy said from the fireplace.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rose sneered at him, she was still upset.

"I couldn't sleep," he said lamely.

"I was out with someone," she said back.

"Who?"

"Diggory,"

"That git! Why the bloody hell were you with him?" Malfoy asked with a disgusted face.

"We hung out, no big," she shrugged, "and I don't need to explain myself to you, Malfoy"

"Don't come crying to me when he knocks you up."

She went into her dorm and quietly got ready for bed. She wasn't all the tired, but Rose knew she would regret it tomorrow if she didn't get some sleep. Though Rose couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her mouth. _Pregnant, with _Cedric's_ baby, what a thought! _Rose mused before falling asleep.

**AN - Thanks for reading **_**babes**_**, its means heaps to MishCai! We're starting to see some CedXRose action, but we got a long road ahead of us…**


	6. Football

**AN - Greetings friends! Did we like that last chapter, hopefully you did! We are pumping out chapters left and right, its what we do, chicka cha!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP in any way, but we do own a crystal cow and a glittery cat! Okay, the Mish of the MishCai does…**

Rose smiled lazily as she entered the Great Hall. She was on a personal high because the last seven nights had been spent with Cedric Diggory, doing his 'homework'. They were, dare she say it, friends. The other day Rose lost her purse, and Cedric spent all day trying to find it for her. It was on her bed. They laughed.

Rose thought, _knew_, that she was enjoying spending time with him too much. They were friends, strictly friends, and he nor her wanted nothing more. He had made that clear, what with his constant teasing and the perfect way he pissed her off.

"Why are you so cheery?" Lilly asked when Rose sat next to her.

"No reason," Rose shrugged.

"Well, could you show me the sun tower today? It is Sunday, and you're not spending the day with _Cedric_," Lilly sang.

"No, I'm not. I'll show it to you, after some breakfast,"

Rose pilled a huge plate of waffles and Lilly marveled at how she kept herself in shape. Lilly asked her.

"It's all in the Quidditch, it's a life saver," Rosie said simply.

Lilly questioned how flying on a broom and not doing any physical movements managed to keep her in shape, but she was content with the answer, and then her content feeling disappeared.

Lilly felt more than heard Draco approach the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry snickered as he tapped Rose's shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked coldly.

"Can I have a word?" he asked.

"Fine," she stuck her nose in the air, which made that table laugh. Rose cracked a smile.

Rose and Malfoy walked off. He stopped behind the statue that rested just outside the Great Hall and turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry about all the stuff I said," Malfoy said.

"And?" Rose prompted.

"And for being a jerk about Diggory this past week," he grumbled.

"Fine, you're forgiven, only because I kick ass and your ass needs protecting," Rose said smirking.

"Whatever, Rosie," Malfoy smiled back.

"I'll talk to ya later, I have to show Lilly around," Malfoy's smile turned into a frown at the mention of a Miss. Rose.

Rose waved goodbye and went back to the Gryffindor table where Lilly was talking with Ginny.

"Come on Lills, let's get a move on!" Rose demanded.

"Piggy back?" Lilly asked.

"Only for you," Rose responded.

Rose crouched slightly and Lilly's small frame jumped onto her back. Lilly giggled as the two walked around the house tables.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"Hufflepuff, I want you to meet Cedric, properly, as my friend,"

"Oh, so your _friends_ now" Lilly mocked, "friends with benefits, maybe?"

"No way, he wishes," Rose said coolly.

"What in the world are you doing, Rosebud?" Cedric asked as the two approached.

"Going for a walk, and your coming with us," Rose said.

When Cedric stood at once, his friends laughed and shoved him.

"Go play with ya Rose, Ced!"

"Go Ced!"

"Have fun Ceddy!" his friends called after him.

Rose laughed and managed to punch him on the arm without dropping Lilly. The three walked together out of the hall.

"I believe you have met already, but in case you forgot, this is Lillian Rose, my best friend," Rose said.

"A pleasure, Lilly, as it always is," Cedric said, and Lilly couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, luckily her cheeks were always red so it never really mattered.

"Don't charm the tights off the girl, dick-face, she's only in first year," Rose said.

Lilly leaned down and whispered in her friend's ear, "How did you know I was blushing?"

"Its' Cedric fucking Diggory, everyone blushes the first time,"

"Did you blush too?" she whispered.

"Nah, there's an exception to the rule… Me."

Lilly giggled at Rose's obviousness, as they climbed the moving stairs. Cedric stared in awe at Rose.

"How are you carrying her? Not that your fat or anything, Lilly" Cedric asked.

"She's as light as a feather, I could carry you too, Diggory, easy as cherry pie," Rose said Cheerfully.

"Maybe we could try that later," Cedric said, and then apologized because it was completely inappropriate.

"Don't worry about it, maybe we could try if you're lucky," Rose winked, Cedric blushed, Lilly laughed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Cedric inquired.

"Sun tower, then we'll cross the bridge into the Astronomy tower," Rose explained.

"Haven't had much time to explore, huh?" Cedric asked Lilly.

"None, still getting used to all the…magic," Lilly replied.

After some light conversation and a few more hundred steps, they reached the sun tower. Students were staring at them as they passed, giving Lilly strange looks.

"What?" she asked.

"You're on my back, Lilly," Rose said.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"No, I mean your literally on my back, it looks weird I guess," Rose laughed.

The left the tower and Cedric opened the door for the girls. Once out in the open and onto the large bridge, Rose groaned.

"My back is killing me though, you're about ten feathers really,"

"Bitch, put me down," Lilly said playfully.

"Don't swear, mother fucker," Rose replied.

Lilly jumped off Rose's back and onto the edge of the bridge, not caring that her life could be over if she fell of the wrong side. She walked along the brick, Rose and Cedric walked besides her.

"Aren't you shit scared?" Cedric asked.

"Nice way to put it, dipshit," Rose said.

Lilly ignored her friends comment.

"I'm not scared, I'm quite well balanced," Lilly answered.

"She's a dancer," Rose said in a fake posh voice.

"Rose!" Lilly hissed, turning a deep red.

"What, you are!" Rose said.

"Yeah, and you're a pianist!" Lilly shot back.

"Fuck yeah I am," Rose said proudly.

"You play piano?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, since I was four, I'm pretty good. Lilly plays with me, she does violin," Rose said proudly.

"Well look at me, standing around with a bunch of musicians. I suddenly feel inferior,"

Rose and Lilly laughed lightly at Cedric, who was frowning.

"It isn't funny, you both have cool talents, and what can I do?" he asked.

"You can turn gold," Rose said jokingly.

"Very funny, but for real, I'm shit at everything!"

"What about Quidditch? Your pretty good at that," Rose defended.

"There isn't much to be compared to, except for Wood and you," Cedric replied.

"Rubbish, you're a right good player!"

"Are you giving me a compliment? This is a first; write it down in the record books! Not to mention, you haven't called me a dick-something in at least two minutes,"

"Get Guinness book of records on the phone!" Lilly added, at which Cedric and Rose gave her confused looks.

"Never mind, it's a Muggle thing," she grumbled.

_The next day!_

Lilly and Ginny took their seats in Muggle studies, their Professor calling attention.

"Now, today we have a special treat for you all. We are going to play a Muggle game!" he announced. The room buzzed with excitement.

"There is a sport called 'football' and today we are to play with a few second years!"

Lilly laughed at what her teacher said. "Something funny, Miss. Rose?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," she said in between her mirth.

"Let's all head out then!"

The class followed the Professor, talking animatedly about the new sport. New to them, anyway, Lilly had been playing football for as long as she could remember. The class of 25 were out on the field and were met by a group of second year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, in which Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were in.

"Teams will be your classes, if I call out your name, you're a sub for now!" said Professor Binns.

After a brief explanation of the rules, the students took to the pitch. Lilly was excited; she hadn't gotten to play football in a while. Only three minutes into the game and Lilly had kicked the first goal.

"GOAL!" she shouted, kicking the ball of up and juggling it with her feet.

"How in world…" she heard Hermione mumble.

After kicking back to the centre, the game started again. The opposition put up a bit of fight, but Lilly pulled through again and scored another goal.

"Go Lills!" Ginny called.

Draco was pissed. No one, especially some mud blood, beat him at anything. So, with all his might, he took over the ball and scored a goal. _It's war_ Lilly thought with a smirk, _and I'm bound to win._

"Let's do this," she whispered to herself.

And, after ten more minutes, the game was over. Second year, 3, first years…9.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco shouted. "The only reason they won was because of that filthy mud blood" he turned to his team, "You saw it, they didn't even sub her!"

Lilly was crushed; she didn't have dirty blood, even if the git did say so. It didn't make it true.

"Mr. Malfoy, we will not have that kind of language in my class!" Binns hollered.

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his laughing friends. Harry came to Lilly's side.

"Forget it Lilly, it didn't mean anything,"

"Already have," she said confidently, though she was crying inside.

Hours later, when she was finally alone in a distant hallway, Lilly let her sorrow control her emotion, and her tear ducts.

She tried not to sob out loud, the last thing she needed was attention. She must of let something slip, because she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly, it's me, Rosie," her best friend said in her smoothest voice.

"I'm fine," Lilly sniffed.

"Bull. Tell me what happened," Rose sat beside her.

"It was nothing, really, Draco just called me…a mud blood, that's all" she tried to sound indifferent.

"That slimy little…" Rose trailed off.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm fine, really" Lilly tried in vain to calm her down.

Rose wrapped an arm around Lilly's shoulder, and Lills accepted the comfort and sobbed into her friend's robes.

Rose was appalled, after this morning where she had forgiven him, the prat went and said it again! He was going to pay, and Rose already had a pretty good idea of how…

"Malfoy, get you boney ass over here!" Rose yelled.

"What now? Did I kill someone?" he asked lightly.

"Only my friend's spirits!" she cried again.

"Oh, _that,_" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I forgave you the first time, and then you say it again, to my best friend no less!"

"Come on Rosie, I was only kidding!"

"Fuck you!"

And just like that, Rose punched Malfoy square in the jaw. A loud thump was heard as her knuckles hit his jawbone.

"Bitch!" he gasped.

"Pure blood piece of shit, I ain't done with you yet!" Rose yelled, but felt arms hold her back.

"Don't do this, not here," a familiar soft voice whispered to her.

She stopped her struggling and left in a huff just as Professor Snape rounded the corner and found Draco with his arm covering a bloodied nose.

1Cedric took her hand and dragged her along with him as he walked around the halls of Hogwarts.

"Let me go!" Rose demanded.

"In a sec, just hold on!"

In truth, Rose didn't want to let his hand go, she liked the comforting warmth his skin provided. She shut her mouth.

"Now, what the hell was that about?" Cedric asked softly.

"He called Lilly a mud blood! I should kick him in the nuts!" Rose cried, and Cedric winced at the threat.

"I hate the boy, but don't kick his nuts, it really hurts," Cedric said.

"And you know how…?"

"Got kicked third year, hurt like bitch," Cedric said.

"Whatever, he deserves it!"

"Calm down Rose, just breathe," Rose realized something; this was the first time he had called her Rose, and not Rosebud.

"You said my name" Rose said.

"I did, didn't I?" Cedric asked with amusement, "Rose, Rose, Rose," he repeated.

"Keep saying it, eventually it'll sound like 'hose',"

Cedric chuckled and let her hand drop. The two stared at each for a moment, the air getting thick. It wasn't one of those, they leaned closer to each other, moments, more of a, let me stare at you, just for a second, moments.

"Rose," Cedric whispered.

"Cedric," she whispered, he shivered at his name.

He took her hand again and squeezed it gently. She bit her lip as he took a step closer.

"ROXY, hey girly!" a twin called loudly.

The two jumped apart like wild fire, Rose growling to herself.

"Hey Fred," she growled.

"It's George actually, but people make that mistake all the time,"

"No, actually its Fred, George's hair is shorter," Rose said smugly.

"I-I better get going, talk to ya later Rosie," Cedric said before scurrying off.

_So close…_Rose thought sadly.

**AN - It's heating up! WOO!**


	7. Hating Cho

**AN - Yo people! Or really should I say, only two people… Come on, subscribe! You know you want to! Do it for the squiggly ~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own HP in anyway, but I do own ten lemon branches in a row (not really, the Cai of MishCai told me to say it)**

Lilly was excited; it was her first Christmas Eve in Hogwarts, and the school as a buzz with all the hype. Snow was everywhere; trees lingered in the school and the ghosts wouldn't stop singing carols. It was bugging Rosie, but Lilly didn't mind.

"Lills, get your ass over here!" Rose demanded from the Slytherin table where she was seated.

Lilly took a spot next to her friend, making sure not to look over at Draco. He had a small bandage on his nose from when Rose had punched him. Lilly knew the damage would be bad, Rose had a good arm on her, not to mention a good…everything.

"Got him good, eh?" Rose smirked.

Everyone thought that Draco would pull his usual stunt and call his father, but he was much to frightened of getting hit by Rose again, or maybe even Cedric.

"Yeah, he won't forget it," Lilly smirked back.

She was pretty much over the whole mud blood thing, as long as her friends didn't believe in that stuff, it was fine.

"You going home for Christmas?" Rose asked.

"Nah, my parents are still freaked out about all this magic stuff, I haven't heard a single word from them since I came. What about you?"

"Nah, me mum's a bitch,"

Lilly liked that about Rose, she was a very blunt person. She didn't fail to notice that Rosie kept sneaking glances at the Hufflepuff table, looking for a certain pair of grey eyes.

"Just go and talk to him already!" Lilly huffed.

"It isn't that simple Lilly; he nearly _kissed _me, which leaves room for a sea of awkward turtles!" Rose huffed in return.

"Whatever! Don't forget the sexual tension jellyfish," Lills mumbled.

"We don't have sexual tension!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Rose slammed her hand down on the wooden table, drawing attention to her. Rose faked a hiss, which made Lilly laugh, and the others look away in fear.

"Do to," Lilly whispered; she always wanted the last word.

Rose rolled her blue eyes. They both helped themselves to breakfast as other students entered the Great Hall.

"Do you know Cho Chang?" Lilly asked.

"We're in the same year, yeah," Rose replied.

"Well, do you like her?"

"Nah, bitch," Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"Good, I don't like her."

"Ok, if you don't like her and I don't like her, how about we don't like her together?" Rose said with humor.

"Sounds good,"

Rose stood up and Lilly gave her a confused look. "We're going to go not like Cho," she explained. Lilly raised an eyebrow, but stood as well. Lilly held in her giggles as Rose approached the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Cho!" Rose said in a fake voice.

"Oh, Rose, hi…" Cho replied awkwardly.

"Just wanted you to know, Lillian and I have decided to not like you, don't take it personally."

Lilly laughed then, and Rose linked their arms together. "Good day, ladies" Rosie finished her act with a nod before dragging Lilly away, who was in hysterics.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Lilly asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Rose?"

Both girls turned to face the pure blood menace himself. Draco had a sheepish look on his as he looked up at Rose.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Rose looked him dead in the eyes for a few minutes, and Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Your forgiven," she finally said.

Draco smiled happily as Lilly grumbled out an incoherent sentence.

"How can you just forgive him like that?" Lilly cried at Rose.

"He was sorry, I get it," Rose said simply.

"Still, he insulted your _best friend_!" Lilly stressed the words out.

"He happens to be my friend, too!" Rose stated without thinking.

"OH! I didn't realize you were better friends with the devils love child!"

"Don't call my father the devil!" Draco added in, Lilly ignored him.

"We've only been friends for, what, since I was born!" Rose made a _pfft_ sound.

Then, much to Draco's horror and disbelief, the two best friends broke out into a strange laughter. Draco gave them both confused looks, before slowly backing away.

"That was a good fight! You should've seen ya face!" Rose giggled.

"Classic, absolutely classic!" Lilly agreed.

As the two laughed on, Cedric walked out of the Great Hall, passing his friend Danny. He stopped Danny and pointed at Rose and Lilly, who were still laughing.

"I dunno!" Danny held up his hands and shrugged.

"What are you up to now, Rosie?" Cedric asked with humor, and Rose's laughed ceased.

It was the first time Cedric had talked to her since there 'almost kiss'. He seemed alright, but Rose could sense the worried look in his eyes.

"Just having a lark," Rose said innocently.

"About…"

"Nothing, Diggory,"

"Whatever. You helping me with Charms after the holidays?" he asked hopefully, and Rose couldn't find it in herself to deny him.

"Yeah, your sorry ass needs me,"

"That's for sure," he winked.

Rose giggled as Lilly rolled her eyes; it was such a typical line to her and her Ravenclaw brain.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Cedric asked softly, not wanting to anger Rose.

"I guess I could," she shrugged.

"Sha, la, la, la, la, la, my oh my looks like the boys to shy, ain't gonna kiss de girl," Lilly sang to aloud, pairing the song with a little dance with pointed fingers, it was all in the upper body. Earning two glares from her companions, and the eyes of the students around them, as she showed off her confidence.

"You better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl!" Lilly sang loudly as she walked away from them, backwards so she could see their angered and flushed faces. She was just glad she wasn't the one blushing this time.

Cedric took his spot at the Hufflepuff table, surrounded by his laughing mates. He was frustrated, to say the least. If only Fred hadn't interrupted himself and Rose a month ago, they could maybe be something more.

Cedric always thought, and knew for a fact, that she was the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts. Much to his anger, every other male seemed to notice, too. He wasn't going to boast, but Cedric knew he was good looking, his mother told him enough.

"Cedric, aren't you gonna eat?" his best mate, Jude, asked.

"Yeah, just got side tracked," Cedric replied.

"By that bird Rose, yeah? She's all you think about now days. Is it because of her tits, 'cause she must like a double D or some shit."

"Fuck off!" Cedric snapped, "Don't talk about her that way!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult ya girlfriend," he mumbled.

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Fuck buddy?" he asked.

"NO!" Cedric yelled, but it wasn't heard over the noise of the Christmas feast.

"Whatever…"

They ate, and Cedric didn't talk much, but looked around for Rose. Finally, he managed to catch her eye and flashed her his best smile. She smiled back and politely gave him the finger. Cedric faked being hurt and returned the gesture. The both giggled at their antics.

"Fuck you," he saw her mouth.

"What time?" he mouthed back, tapping his wrist.

Rose laughed loudly in return, causing that Draco guy to give her a weird look, and for some ugly girl to give her a mean one.

"Shit!" Cedric said as something wet landed on his lap. Jude gave him a sheepish look and held up his glass.

"Got knocked," he shrugged.

Cedric scolded him before stepping away from the table. There was a big wet patch on his crotch.

"Premature, are we Diggory?" Rose called loudly.

"You weren't complaining last night!" he yelled back with a smirk, repeating her previous words.

"Yeah, why would I complain with Malfoy?" she nudged her friends shoulder, who was beet red and glaring at her.

The whole school laughed and only stopped when Dumbledore hushed them. Cedric left to clean himself up, not aware that Rose was following him.

"Always knew how to make a show, eh?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, making her breasts look bigger, much to Cedric's pleasure and anger.

"I do it for laughs, gotta keep the spirits up," he replied smoothly.

"Let me," she gestured to the patch on his pants.

Rose pulled her wand out and muttered a spell, and the moist feeling was gone. Cedric smiled in thanks.

"Listen, we need to talk," she said.

"Um, sure," he replied nervously, nothing good came of those four words. Ever heard someone say, 'we need to talk, I just won 10 million dollars!' didn't think so.

"About the other day…" Rose started.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time then smiled, Cedric gestured for her to go first.

"I was thinking we could put it behind us, and be friends again, yeah?" she asked.

And although Cedric agreed and playfully bumped her side, he was screaming on the inside. She just wanted to be friends. Well, fuck all if that was going to happen…

"So, staying for the holidays?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, can't handle my mum right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's a bitch," Rose shrugged.

"That's a little harsh," Cedric frowned.

"It's a little true, so back off!" Rose snapped.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"It's fine, my bad for cracking the shits," Rose said quickly.

"No, that was rude of me,"

"Stop being such a gentleman and get pissed off at me!" Rose demanded.

"Why?"

"Uh…you look hot when you're mad?" she asked.

"Do I?"

"Ask Lilly, she'll tell ya,"

They broke apart and Cedric sat back down at his spot. Jude raised an eyebrow at him, and Cedric just shrugged. He didn't like to talk of his time with Rose; his mates would make fun of him. They didn't really like her because she was in Slytherin, which pretty much means she's pure evil, to them.

_Later that night, after dinner…_

Draco pushed swiftly through the crowd of students as he made his way to the Slytherin Common room. He was happy that Rose had forgiven him, but he didn't really regret his statement. Miss. Rose was a mud blood, just like Granger.

"Rose!" he heard that silly girl call.

"Yeah Lilly?" Rose replied from where she was walking beside Draco.

"Meet me at the pillars tomorrow; we can go see Hagrid if you like!" Lily suggested with a bright smile.

"Why would Rose want to see that oaf?" Draco said with disgust.

"Maybe she likes that 'oaf'," Lilly teased him by making quotation marks with her fingers.

"How dare you even talk to me, you vile piece of Muggle scum!" Draco practically spat on her.

"Lighten up, Malfoy, no blood no foul," Rose pushed him lightly and gave Lilly a small smile over her shoulder.

Lilly was sick of him already, and it was only half way through the year, let along the rest of her school life! She huffed in annoyance and tossed her black hair over her shoulder before stalking away to the Ravenclaw common room.

"What's got your wand in a twist?" Colin asked.

"Bloody Draco Malfoy, that's what!" she grumbled.

"Ignore him; he'll leave you alone."

"No, he won't! Because I'm a 'mud blood'" Lilly said with a immature voice.

Colin laughed and shook his head, but Lilly knew she was right. Draco didn't like her, all because she was…different.

_Since when did being different matter?_ Lilly thought to herself.

**AN - Thanks for reading folks, subscribe for the squiggle! ~~**


	8. The Chamber of Secrets

**AN - G'day mate! How about we put a shrimp on ya barby and tie ya kangaroo down sport? Sorry, just our Aussie routes showing through…**

**Enjoy the chapter, the Cai in MishCai is sulking 'cause she'd like lots of reviews, so review and make her smile!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP in any way shape or form, but the Mish in MishCai does own a hand made mask from Venice (her sisters went over seas and got it for her!)**

Rose was brooding silently as she walked around Hogwarts. She was really bored, and wanted someone to hang out with. There was only two days of holidays left, and Lilly was spending time getting ahead on her Potions work, she liked Snape for some reason.

"Is there anyone cool to hang out with?" Rose muttered to herself.

"I don't know about cool, but _I'm_ here," a voice said, making Rose jump.

She wasn't meant to be out, actually. It was getting late and Rose was supposed to be in bed an hour ago, as was Cedric.

"What are you doing up?" Rose asked.

"Looking for someone cool, you?" Cedric replied, coming closer.

"Same, how's that going for you?"

"Better now," he smiled sweetly.

"Go play Ken doll somewhere else," Rose teased.

He chuckled before walking around her, Rose followed on instinct.

"So, did you have a good holiday?" Cedric asked as he shoved his hands in his jeans pocket.

"It was alright, I managed to get all my homework done,"

"That bored, huh?"

"Yep…"

The two laughed, Rose's laugh died down to a giggle. Cedric took a step closer.

"Are you bored now?" he inquired.

"Not as much, it's fun having someone to tease," she answered.

"What? Moi? I'm shocked, Ms. Roggers!" Cedric said with mock anger.

"Moi? Really, pulling out the French doesn't seem your style,"

"Non, je suis de plus d'un Espagnol gars, vous ne pensez pas?" Cedric asked.

Rose gaped at Cedric for a moment, before playfully hitting his arm.

"I didn't know you could speak French!" she said lightly.

"For a few years now, mum wanted me to speak another language, so I chose the language of love," he said, to which Rose rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Rose inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Cedric shrugged.

"No really, what'd say?"

"Nothing!" he repeated.

This dance went on for a while, before Rose huffed and went to storm off. She only got two steps in before Cedric grabbed her arm. He spun her around and pulled her back to him, holding her to his chest.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Holding you, what does it look like?" Cedric asked in a very sexy, husky voice.

"It looks like you're in my personal bubble, that's what," she replied shakily.

"Well maybe I just like you personal bubble, we should share from now on," Cedric smirked.

As he leaned down, a shout was heard from behind them.

"Oi, what are you two doing down here this time of night?" called the annoying voice of Percy Weasley.

Cedric and Rose both groaned and separated. Maybe being friends wasn't the best idea…

"We were just going for a walk, no sweat," Cedric lied coolly.

"Get back to your dorms, 5 points from both your houses!"

The two left in a hurry, walking to the moving staircase. There was a way too awkward goodbye before Rose escaped into the Slytherin common room.

She was really starting to hate those Weasley boys!

Lilly was sitting at the Ravenclaw common room, eating dinner with all her friends. Colin was chatting about his trip to America as Lilly half-listened. Dinner finished soon enough, and the school exited the Great Hall.

As the hundreds of students pushed their way around, a loud yell was heard from one of the teachers. Simultaneously, everyone turned and ran to the voice.

"I'll kill ya, I'll kill ya!" Filch was shouted at Harry Potter.

There was blood on the wall and Mrs. Norris was hanging off one of the hooks that held torches. Everyone let out a collecting gasp as Harry squirmed. Professor Dumbledore cleared the crowd away, but all the students saw what was on the wall.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!_

Lilly was frightened. Who was the heir? Even more, who was the enemy? Rose was a little freaked out, too, Lilly could see it in her eyes. Though, the first year had to giggle at the thought of her best friend.

Rose had told her story of her and Cedric's second near kisses, and, quote, she was 'royally fucking pissed!'

"Stop laughing!" Rose said, knowing her friends train of thought.

"Just kiss, can't hurt right?" Lilly joked.

"Actually, it can! What if he's a shit kisser? What if he bites my tongue or some shit, I've that happen, it hurts!" Rose said in a rush.

"He's _Cedric Diggory_, who cares if he can kiss or not?" Lilly started to laugh again.

"Bugger off!"

"Don't be so rude, I'm sure he's a good kisser," Cedric's voice rang out in their ears.

And for the first time ever, Rose's cheeks were painted a deep red. Lilly smiled wickedly at Rose's priceless face.

"Fuck off, Cedric!" Rose yelled.

Cedric chuckled before sweeping away into the crowd. Lilly was still laughing for her life.

"It wasn't that funny!" Rose defended.

"It was, it totally was!" she gasped out.

Before Lilly could utter another word, Rose grabbed the front on her robes and pulled her out of the running crowd. The two were hidden behind the corner.

"You listen to me, and you listen good," Rose started in a no funny business tone, "I like Cedric, I mean, I _really_ like Cedric, and having my best mate _tease_ me about it and not _helping _me with it, is hurting. What if he doesn't like me?" by the end Rose was whispering sadly.

"Oh Rose, of course he likes you, how could he not? You're so beautiful…" Lilly started, but was cut off.

"I don't care about being beautiful! I know I'm beautiful! I want him to like _me_, not how big my chest is! I don't like him because he's handsome, like the other girls do, I like him because he's sweet, and kind, and makes me laugh, and…" Rose trailed off weakly as Lilly pulled her in for a hug.

"You're beautiful inside and out," Lilly said truthfully.

"That's the lamest thing you've ever said," Rose laughed into Lilly's shirt.

"Yeah, well, it's true."

"Do you think we could…be something?" Rose asked hopefully.

"You could be everything, if you wanted."

"I'm not sure I want it, I don't really know…"

"Spend more time with him, become better friends, it'll all play out in the end" Lilly smiled softly.

_The last two periods of the day!_

Professor Snape summed up the homework and the students groaned, three pieces of parchment on the use of Wolf bane.

"Miss. Rose, if you could stay behind a moment?" Professor Snape asked.

Lilly nodded and retook her seat.

"I've noticed that you are very intelligent when it comes to Potions and DADA that you excel your classmates,"

"Thank you, sir," Lilly smiled proudly.

"It has also come to my attention that _Professor_ Lockhart isn't the most…qualified DADA teacher,"

"I agree, sir," Lilly held back a giggle.

"If you wish, I offer to teacher you DADA on a Saturday afternoon. You could be a great witch with some help."

"Of course, Professor! I'd love to!" Lilly jumped at the opportunity.

"Very well, this Saturday at 2 pm, my office," with that, Lilly was dismissed.

She beamed with pride all the way to her common room.

Rose was roaming the dungeons when Percy told her to bugger off, again. She rolled her eyes and entered her common room. Draco was talking with those two friends of his, Crabbe and Goyle, who looked very nervous.

"Me, I hope it's that mud blood Granger," Draco said sinisterly.

Crabbe jumped up and looked angry, his pudgy cheeks red.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"Just his headache" Goyle said, then proceeded to calm the short boy.

Suddenly, the two bolted for the door. Draco called out to them as Rose jumped out of their way. She noticed that the short one's hair was turning red.

"Your friends are fucked up," Rose stated before heading upstairs.

_What were with Draco's friends?_ Rose thought. _But I have better things to think about…_

_After Rose confronted Lilly!_

After her eyes swelled down, Rose left to go back to her common room. She just happened to bump into the golden boy himself.

"Hey Rosie!" Cedric said brightly.

"Not now, just leave me alone!" Rose snapped, trying to dodge.

"Wait, Rose!" Cedric ran after her.

"Just fuck off, alright!"

"No, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asked frantically.

"I'm just dealing with some shit, I need to be alone,"

"Can I help you, please? Was it what I said before? Damn it, I knew that was taking it took far. Please say you forgive me? You have to, please Ro-"

Cedric was cut off as Rose grabbed his hair roughly and pressed her lips to his. After only a moment, she pulled back. Rose was shocked at herself, but then covered her face again.

"Now will you _shut up_!" she sneered, before stomping away.

Cedric couldn't move, he was tied to the ground. His lips were tingling, and a lazy, smug smile spread across his pretty face.

Rose had one much the same on hers, yet less smug.

That night, Cedric practically skipped to his dorm, and his friends thought he was crazy. Rose _did_ skip to her dorm, and Cho shot her a dirty look.

_I just kissed Cedric Diggory, suck on it bitch_ Rose thought with humor.

**AN - Hope we enjoyed this kiss, but there's more to come. Also, Cedric said 'No I'm more of a Spanish guy, don't you think?' in French before, if you're wondering.**


	9. And The Winner is

**AN - Yo everyone! Just to let you know Cedric and Rose's kiss doesn't mean they are getting together, we got a loooong road ahead of us!**

**Disclaimer - We don't own HP, but we do own box of mixed nuts! (We were eating them as we wrote the last chapter!)**

Lilly was in full panic mode. Just the other day Colin had been petrified by…something. And now, Ginny was missing too! She had asked Ron, and he had no answer. Also, Hermione got petrified, too. Lilly didn't fail to notice that the people who had been petrified were Muggle born; did that mean she was next?

Rose had told her to stop thinking of such things, and gave her a rare frown. Lilly could tell she was still bugged about the whole Cedric thing, but whenever Lilly mentioned it, Rose would smile and bite her lip before making up some excuse.

"Lilly, don't worry, she'll be fine!" Rose huffed as Lilly went on in the Library.

"Fine, I'll shut up if you tell me why you get some dazed look whenever I say 'Cedric'!" Lilly said, and there was the look!

"Okay, okay! Well, I bumped into him after I talked to you, and he just kept rambling and rambling on, so to shut him up, I sort of…kissed him," Rose mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"Lilly please, quiet down! I don't need Prince on my back; I need to finish this paper!"

"What?"

Rose rolled her blue eyes, "I kissed him, happy? It was real quick and pointless and stupid and just about the best kiss I've ever had which is sad because it only lasted one second!" Rose said in a rush.

"Okay, deep breaths. How about you ask him out?" Lilly said slowly.

"It isn't that simple, he's just so…ugh!" Rose groaned, "I don't know what he is, but it isn't simple!"

"Nothings simple in Hogwarts!" Lilly agreed.

"Damn straight! I'm just worried of, I dunno, making a fool of myself? No, I've done that before…maybe! No…"

"Your afraid of rejection," Lilly said softly, "like any other girl would be," Lilly said sounding much like a school psychologist.

"But I'm not _supposed_ to be like the other girls! I'm different! I'm unique and don't let my fucked up emotions get in the way like everyone else!"

"It's only natural; it's what happens to teenage girls."

"Since when did you get so insightful?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"We got taught back in my Muggle School."

"Muggles know everything," Rose mumbled.

"Trust me Rose, you're not alone here. Everyone goes through this. Now, can we focus on the fact that my other best friend is missing!" Lilly said, impatient with all the lack of attention.

"Sure. She's probably dead, lying in a pile of dirt somewhere. Happy now?" Rose snapped before striding away from Lilly.

Lilly sighed angrily, more at herself. She was neglecting her best friend at the one time when she was the one that needed help. Rose always helped Lilly, no matter what.

"Hey Lilly, I heard they found Ginny!" Katie said, bumping into the passing girl.

"Really, where is she?" Lilly asked anxiously.

"Hospital ward, let's go!"

The two first years ran to the Hospital ward where all the Weasley's and Hermione were gathered around two beds. One belonged to Ginny, the other Harry.

"Oh Ginny, your okay!" Lilly let out a breath of relief.

"All thanks to Harry," Ginny added with a weak smile.

"It was nothing, just a little bit of magic," Harry said, and everyone groaned at his lame pun.

"That wasn't funny mate, sorry," Ron said while shaking his head.

"Thought I'd give it a go, guess magic jokes are fails around here," Harry said, still smiling.

"Well, thanks for saving the day Harry!" Lilly said lightly.

"Are you're injuries alright?" Katie asked.

"Fine, just a few cuts and bruises, I'm more worried about Lockhart," Harry laughed.

He proceeded to tell the story of how Lockhart had lost his memory. By then end, all of them where laughing.

Rose was about to head down to the last feast, when she heard her name being called.

"Rose, can I have a word?" Cedric yelled.

Rose nodded and followed him into an empty classroom. For a minute of two, she was worried that he could hear her heart beat.

"So, last week, huh?" he asked cheekily.

"Was a way to get you to shut ya trap, don't take it personally," Rose dismissed it.

"Too late, I took it personally, now what?" he smirked.

"Now, you can sulk in self pity, 'cause it ain't happening again," and, just to tease him, she lightly kissed his cheek.

Rose sauntered out of the room, and Cedric followed behind her. The only reason he waited until she was in front was so he could check out her ass as she swayed her hips.

"Eyes up front, Diggory," Rose said without turning around.

"How did she know?" he whispered sadly to himself, he was enjoying the view.

After parting to go to their own houses, Rose sat down with her friend Amy and Draco facing opposite the two.

"I think this was a productive year!" Amy stated.

"It was bit less annoying, and there was a bit of fun," Rose admitted.

"And next year, we're fourth years!" Amy said happily.

"Not me," Draco added.

"Suck on it, bitch," guess who said that.

"Lilly seemed like she enjoyed her first year," Amy said.

"Yeah, she had fun, not much drama," Rose answered.

"ATTENTION!" called their headmaster; "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for being such fantastic students!" Rose smiled widely, she loved getting praise from the headmaster, "Also, I'd like to announce the return of our grounds keeper, Hagrid" the large man entered through the Hall's doors, and Harry Potter leapt up to hug him. After the cheering had ceased, the winner of the house cup was announced.

"The winner this year is…RAVENCLAW!" said Dumbledore.

The Ravenclaw table irrupted in cheers and laughter. Lilly was giggling happily, Rose could see. Rose had also won the house cup in her first year here, and it makes for a great ego boost, she remembered.

The Hogwarts students ate their dinners, all excited at the prospect of a holiday. Rose especially, she wanted to stay away from Cedric for at least 24 hours. A break from Lilly wouldn't be all that bad either, but she expected to see the Raven-haired girl around a lot, her parents kind of sucked, almost as much as her single one did. If Terra brought home another wannabe boyfriend she was gonna blow up! Rose was willing to go as far as to pull her wand out on another jerk.

Dinner finished soon enough, and Rose went to collect her bags. This was one of the many advantages of being in Slytherin; you're common room was basically on the bottom floor, everyone else had to heave their bag around.

"Having fun?" she called to Lilly as the small girl struggled with her huge bag.

"Screw you!" Lilly called back.

"I'm not gay!" Rose replied with a giggle. Lilly blushed, even though Rose had said it.

"Oh, we know you're not gay," Cedric smirked as he passed, nudging her shoulder.

"Whatever," Rose said with a shrug.

When Lilly reached her, the two set out for the long walk to the train. It took a few minutes, but they managed to find an empty compartment.

"Did you have a good first year?" Rose asked lightly.

"Oh yeah, I guess it was good, I've got nothing to compare it to,"

"That's true, mine was good. Had some fun,"

"I'm sure you did," Lilly slyly.

"Oh, shut up" Rose sighed.

"I bet you twenty sickle that you and Cedric will have kids one day!" Lilly said for the fun of it.

"Oh, it's on bitch!"

The two shook hands and laughed at themselves. The whole year was fun, but Lilly couldn't help but dread going home. Her parents probably thought she was the biggest freak ever. And what if she pulled out her wand, they'd probably pass out!

"Don't worry Lilly," Rose said, knowing her friend too well, "you can come stay with me whenever you want!" she added.

"Thanks Rose, I think I'll be okay."

The train came to a halt, and the two best friends got out. Rose searched the crowd until she saw her weathered old mother, who once was as beautiful as she.

"Mum," Rose nodded politely.

"Good year, honey?" she asked without interest.

"It was fun, slept with half the school," Terra didn't even notice her daughter's lie.

As she was about to side-apparate with her mother, she saw Cedric hug his short father and kiss his pretty mother's cheek.

_What I wouldn't give…_ Rose thought sadly.

Lilly however, just wished her parents could meet her outside the train. They couldn't go through the wall, and were waiting for her on platform 9.

_Until September, platform 9 ¾ _Lilly thought as she walked through the large brick wall.

**AN - This year was short, but with good reason. We will post their holidays, and next year **_**will**_** be longer!**


	10. Chocolate Kiss

**AN - What's up cool people? Yeah, that's right, you're cool! MISHCAI LIKES REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer - We don't own HP in any way shape or form, but we both own laptops, duh!**

As Lilly looked around Platform 9, she was worried that her parents hadn't showed at all! But, in the large crowd, she saw the familiar curly black hair, and approached it.

"Oh, Lilly, how are you dear?" Mrs. Rose asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Great, Hogwarts is fantastic!" Lilly said.

"Shh Lilly, not so loud!" her father scolded.

"What? It's not like anyone knows what I'm talking about,"

"Still! How is Rose?" John asked with a sneer.

"Good, I think she might start dating this guy," Lilly smiled.

"Hasn't she seen them all?"

"Dad! Don't say shit like that!"

"See, she's rubbing off on you already!"

Before a full blown out fight could start, a little hand tugged on Lilly's top. She looked down into the eyes of her younger sister, Daisy.

"Hey Daisy!" Lilly said happily.

"Hi Lills!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

Lilly hugged her sister tightly, who continued to shoot questions at her.

"What's Hogwarts like? Are the teachers nice? Do you have friends? Is magic cool? Can you make me turn green?" she squealed at the end.

"It's big, some teachers are nice, I have friends, magic is cool, and no, I can't" Lilly answered the questions in order.

"Aw…what about boys?" Daisy asked, her face smiling again.

"There is this über cute boy; Rose has a crush on him!" Lilly sang teasingly as Daisy giggled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"There was one boy, who was really mean! He pushed me, Jas!" Daisy's second name was Jasmine, so Lilly often called her Jas.

"What a jerk!" Jas agreed.

The sisters talked as they walked to their car. The Rose's didn't live far from the station, probably only ten minutes away. The drive was short, and too quiet. Lilly was so used to the loudness of Hogwarts and what it's students brought, the suddenly home seemed too unreal.

"Did you miss home?" her mother asked hopefully, when they arrived home.

"Not really, Hogwart's is fantastic. I miss it already," Lilly was determined to annoy her parents.

"Lilly, come to my room, I want to show you my new shoes! I got new Chelsea boots, like I real mod!" Daisy said as she bounced up and down on the spot.

_Lilly was walking around the Hogwarts, alone in the corridors. It was dark, and somehow she knew she wasn't meant to be out. She knew she was heading to the library, so she took a short cut that went through a lonesome passage._

_As she walked, Lilly swore she heard someone make a noise, she shrugged it off. Only three steps later, there was a loud sob that echoed through the walls. This was from a person, she knew._

_Lilly followed the cries, which led her to an asp, where a boy was sitting, head in hands, sobbing. She felt like she knew him, the hair was familiar._

"_Draco?" she asked, she didn't even know why. Draco was much younger looking that this. His head snapped up._

"_What do you want Rose?" he snapped._

"_I-I'm sorry, I was just checking…" Lilly realized her voice wasn't as high pitched as it normally was._

"_Listen, I'm sorry I'm being an ass, I'm just having a rough time," Draco said in a strained voice._

_Lilly slumped down next to him, attentively placing a hand on his bent knee._

"_You know I'm always here for you, right Draco?" she asked._

_His cold grey eyes met her bright green eyes, and she froze. "I need you," he whispered. Lilly straightened her legs out a little, like she couldn't control them, and he turned and rested his head on her lap._

"_I'm scared," he admitted._

"_I'm here," she soothed, but she didn't know what made her say it._

_Draco turned on his side, sobbing into Lilly's stomach. "Don't leave me," he pleaded, "please…"_

"_Never, Draco, never…"_

Lilly woke with a start, her head spinning. _What was that dream _Lilly thought. She had dreamt of Draco, but why? She didn't even like the boy, let alone care for him as she seemed to in the dream. She decided to write it down, so she wouldn't forget, and ask Rose later.

Lilly had been on holidays for at least a month now, and she went downstairs to hang out with her sister.

"Where is Jas?" she asked her mother, who was a very pale color.

"I-I sent her out for a few hours," she replied shakily.

"Why?"

"A letter, she got a letter. I didn't think she would be like you…" her mother trailed off.

"A Hogwarts letter? They came today?" Lilly cried ecstatically

Lilly ran to the kitchen counter where the mail was sitting, and looked through. Two envelops addressed to herself and Daisy where among the pile. She opened Daisy's.

_Miss Rose,_

_It is my great pleasure to say that you have been accepted into the Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. Inside, you will find all you need to attend. Also, I advise that no one read this, LILLY_

Her name was stressed out. Did Dumbledore know she was reading it? No, how silly. She put the letter down anyway and grabbed her own.

_Miss Rose_

_I hope you enjoyed your first year at Hogwart's. Your new textbooks are inside; make sure to get them all!_

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

_PS, thanking you for not reading your sisters letter_

He was crazy, she decided, but a genius nonetheless. Lilly now knew why Rose admired him so much.

Later that evening, Lilly told her sister the great news. The two had jumped around the living room squealing as their parents groaned and grimaced. Lilly also sent out her owl to Rose, inside was a detailed letter of the dream.

Rose Roggers on the other hand was having a shitty holiday. Her kick ass brother, Daniel, was still in Australia and wasn't due back till October, but she'll be at Hogwart's by then. Her mother was being her usual self, she brought home some Muggle banker yesterday, and Rose _had_ pulled her wand out, only to get laughed at by the stupid Muggle.

"A stick? What are ya gonna do, poke my eye out?" he had laughed.

"Rose, would you wash these dishes?" her mother asked.

"Nope," she replied as she walked pass.

Rose heard a _whoosh_ sound come from her fire place, where they used the floo network. Rose thought it was Daniel, so she bolted to the living room.

"Daniel, you didn't say you were coming home ear-"Rose cut herself off when she saw that it wasn't Daniel at the fire place.

Cedric stood, covered in dust, tears streaking down his cheeks. His eyes were desperate, and lonely and hurt. His expression was almost one of pain.

"Cedric, are you alright?" she asked immediately.

"I k-know I shouldn't be here, but I needed someone…" he managed to say before a sob racked his body.

"What's wrong?" she ran to his side and held him up as he nearly collapsed. Cedric looked her dead in the eyes.

"My mother died," he whispered so quietly, Rose nearly missed it.

And just like that, they were connected on a whole other level. Rose knew what it was like, loosing a parent. Her father died when she 11, just when she needed him most. It was long story, that would be told, but Cedric needed her now.

"I understand," she replied.

Cedric fell to the floor on his knees, and cried shamelessly in front of her. Rose sat next to him, running her hands through his hair and holding his hand with the other.

"It just happened so fast," Cedric started, "I didn't know what to do, and I was helpless…"

"Shh, talk later," Rose muttered.

After a few moments of silent tears, Cedric managed to stand up, with help from Rose.

"I should leave," he said, "You don't need this, I'm sure you're busy,"

"Not at all, this is more important, let's go to my room,"

With the help of Rose, Cedric walked through her house. He almost died of embarrassment when they got to the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?" Mrs. Roggers asked.

"A friend," Rose said simply.

"And where are you going?"

"My room and you won't come in," Cedric thought Rose looked more like the mother than she did.

When Cedric entered Rose's room, he liked what he saw. Her room was large, but not too big. The bed was a double, and had silk covers. The whole theme to the room was very musical; there was even a baby grand in the back.

"Nice," Cedric tried to lighten the mood.

"Shut up and sit down," Rose demanded.

He did as he was told and sat on her bed. Rose left the room, and soon returned with a stack on DVD's and a shit load of chocolate.

"I'm not a chick," he sniffled.

"Might as well be, chocolate works for everyone," Rose tried to smile.

Cedric stood again and took the DVD's and food from her hands then recaptured them. He stared deep into her eyes, biting his lip.

"Thank you, for this, you don't have to," he smiled.

"I want to, you're…important to me," she admitted.

"You are really important to me, you have no idea," he said softly.

She brought her hands to his face, feeling his smooth skin.

"You'll be even hotter when you grow stubble," she joked, but thought it was true.

"I miss my mother," he said.

"I miss my father, for three years I have," she decided to just tell him.

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too,"

They held each other for a few minutes, and Rose breathed in his sweet scent. He pulled back first, and wiped the tears from his face, and hers.

"Let's get shit-faced off chocolate and watch movies," Cedric said.

Rose slipped in a Muggle movie that Lilly had given her, _Wayne's World_, that, for some reason, Rose loved.

"What's this?"

"It's about two guys who make a show in their basement," Rose said.

"Right," Cedric said slowly

They laid down on her bed together, and Cedric wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his side, they both needed the comfort. They ate their weight in chocolate, and Cedric was uncontrollably crying the whole time. Rose tried to sooth him, whispering sweet words, when her owl tapped on her window. She sent a glare its way and went back to Cedric.

"When my dad died, I cried for a long time, but then I thought, why cry when I could smile? So, I stopped, and I smiled, and I got on with life. You can do the same," Rose explained. It was the first time she had told someone that.

"It's just so…_hard_, and I feel so alone!"

"I'm here Cedric, you're not alone," Rose kissed his forehead.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am, this means so much," he said sadly.

"Listen, I know how much it means, my brother helped me through my dad's death, I know the need for help. You just need someone to listen," he looked at her with a smile. After a moment, he spoke.

"My mother loved to cook," he started, "cookies, all the time,"

Cedric talked all through the night. More than once he stopped to cry, or to take a breath, but mostly his toughed it out. Everyone needed their one night to vent.

"I know I must look like shit, and you've given me so much, but can I ask something of you?" Cedric asked.

"Of course."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Cedric pressed his lips against Rose's, and that amazing warmth spread through her whole body. This kiss was much better than the last, it was much longer. There was no tongue, much to her disappointment, but there were hands, running through hair and stroking cheeks.

"Thank you," Cedric said afterwards, panting slightly.

"Anytime," she winked.

"What does this mean?"

"It means we are two friends who kissed a little, we both needed it. We can still be cool if you want," Rose replied.

"Yeah, that'd be nice…"

Rose lay down on her bed and rubbed her eyes, she was tired. Cedric smoothed some hair from her forehead.

"I've taken all you're time away, I should go," he said.

"You can stay if you like, I don't mind."

"And you're mother?"

"She's probably out," she answered truthfully. Even though Cedric wanted her to sleep, he couldn't help but glance at the baby grand in the corner.

"I know you should sleep, but could you play something for me?" he asked.

She smiled softly and stood, motioning for him to follow. They sat on the stool together, and Rose played her favorite piece.

"Clair De Lune," Cedric said.

"You know it?"

"My mother liked classical music, remember?" he asked, and Rose nodded.

"It's such a soft song, yet the emotion runs deep. Moonlight," she said.

"Moonlight," he repeated.

Cedric hummed along with the tune happily, he was content.

His mother had died that night, and it wasn't his fault, and he could accept that. His father cast the spell, but it was an accident, and that was…okay.

_I have Rose,_ he thought_, I'll always have my Rose._

**AN - Kinda cheesy ending, but whatever.**


	11. The Second Round

**AN - Just to let you guys know, this story will be epic! And I mean, like, a billion chapters! Okay, so not that long, but we are planning on going through the entire HP books in here, and we have some amazing ideas for each book. Oh, hi, by the way!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP in any way, but Mish does own a chewed up pencil, Mish chewed it, bad habit. Stay in school!**

Rose happily entered through the wall to Platform 9 ¾, she missed it dearly. She had promised to meet Lilly and Daisy by the front of the train, so that was where she waited. Rose hadn't bothered with staying with her mother, who was already long gone.

"ROSIE!" the familiar cry of Lilly was heard.

The brunette turned just in time to be suffocated by the now-second year Ravenclaw. Rose hugged back, noticing that her friend was more developed.

"Look at you, you're all grown up!" Rose cooed, through it was true.

"Piss off," Lilly said, and her always-there-blush returned.

Rose giggled and gave Daisy a hug and a smile. She looked around, catching the familiar honey hair in the sea of heads. "Cedric!" she yelled happily, sprinting after him. She hadn't seen him since that night three weeks ago, but he sent her an owl every now and then.

"Rose," he breathed as she jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Their embrace was strong and people felt as if they were looking at a private moment.

"Are you okay? How is you're father? Did you get my last owl? Didn't forget anything, did we?" Rose was shooting questions at him.

"I'm fine Rose, I am capable of taking care of myself," he chuckled, his voice was deeper she noticed.

"Did you're voice break while I was gone?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Um, kind of, it still is," and to prove his point, Cedric's voice went an octave higher at the end.

"AWWWWW!" Rose said loudly, "that is so cute!"

"No it isn't, shut up!" his voice cracked again, to which Rose giggled.

She didn't fail to notice that other parts of him had matured. He was somewhat taller, not much though, and his face was loosing the young boy cuteness, and turning into the sharp features of a man.

"Everyone is growing up, am I any different?" Rose asked as she took a step back.

Cedric licked his lips as he observed her, "You're hair is a little longer, skirt is a little shorter and top is a little tighter," he smirked.

"Good, that's the way I wanted it," she smirked in return.

"I think Lilly is having some trouble," Cedric looked over Rose's shoulder where Lills was trying to heave both her and Rose's bag, Daisy behind her. Rose hurried and helped her along.

"Cedric, how are you?" Lilly asked, panting.

"Just fine, and you?"

"Dandy," Lilly said with a sarcastic smile, as she heaved Rose's suitcase over to her.

The three laughed a little, and Cedric looked down at the other girl.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"My little sister, Daisy," Lilly said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy, I'm Cedric," Cedric grinned with a hot smile.

"Is he the cute one that you said Rose liked?" Daisy whispered loudly to Lilly, who laughed as Rose grimaced. A man tapped Ced's shoulder.

"Who are you're friends, Ced?" the man asked.

"Oh! Father, this is Lillian and Daisy Rose and Rose Roggers, girls, this is my father, Amos Diggory," Cedric said.

"Nice to meet you, sir, I'm sorry for you're recent loss," Rose said politely.

"Thank you, a pleasure it is to meet my boy's little friends!" Amos tried to smile. "Better be on my way, son, take care,"

Cedric hugged his father and turned back to the two girls, "He's having a hard time, but is coping okay,"

"I'm going to go find Ginny and introduce Jas, I might sit with her if that's okay?" Lilly asked Rose.

"Of course, go have fun kid," Rose replied while smiling, watching the sisters walk off.

"Who are you gonna sit with?" Cedric asked.

"Not sure, I'm not really in the mood for Draco and all his bullshit. You?"

"I'm longing it out by myself, care to join me?"

"Sure,"

Cedric carried both of their bags; he was stronger than Lilly, obviously. It took a bit of time, but the two found an empty compartment. Cedric spread himself along the left side, and Rose cuddled into the window on the right side.

"Can we share?" a shy second year girl asked, her friends behind.

"No," Rose and Cedric said together, neither looking up.

The girls huffed and walked away, not without getting one last look at Cedric. Rose sighed.

"I can't be fucked reading, but all I brought was a book!" she exclaimed.

"Let's play 'I never'" Cedric said, sitting up.

"We don't have alcohol."

"Let's do it with money then, every time you 'have' to throw in a nut," Cedric said, fishing for his wallet.

"You're on," Rose grinned, "I have never stolen anything," she was starting easy. Cedric didn't toss a coin.

"I have never ditched class," Cedric kept up with her simple game. Rose threw in a coin. Cedric raised an eyebrow, "I ditch every now and then, it's only human," she shrugged.

"I have never cheated on my partner,"

Cedric didn't toss.

"I have never groped someone," Rose didn't toss.

"I have never been groped," Cedric tossed a coin, "I didn't want to, it just kind of happened one time," he explained.

"I have never given oral sex," Rose tossed a coin in, frowning, "I was young and stupid, I thought it would make me cool, big mistake," she shivered.

"I have never had sex," Rose whispered, she was hoping Cedric wouldn't toss.

He looked her in the eyes, and didn't toss. She breathed a sigh of relief, why, she didn't know. What did it matter if Cedric was a virgin, like her? It didn't.

But Cedric was leaning towards her, and she was leaning back, and the moment was much to intimate for friends. Their bubble was broken when the lights went out, and everything went cold. The window had ice crawling up it, and Rose was frozen. Everything felt dark.

"Cedric," she whispered, "what's going on?"

"I don't know…"

Then, a large figure covered in a cloak was hovering in front of their compartment. Rose nearly screamed, she was afraid of Dementors. It opened the door with a slow movement on its wrist and entered, its chill breath freezing the two to the core. Cedric stood slowly, placing himself in front of Rose.

"Don't say anything," he whispered.

The Dementor was offended, and pushed Cedric aside. The Dementor started to feed off Rose, who was feeling lightheaded and alone.

"Expecto Patronum!" Cedric called, his large cougar Patronum flying out of his wand and fighting the creature away. Rose didn't hear it though; she was nearly passed out. Once the Dementor was gone, Cedric rushed to Rose's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"How did you…?" she trailed off.

"A spell my father has taught me, we need to get you some chocolate."

Lilly was laughing and joking around with Ginny, and her brothers Fred and George. They were teasing Percy, the new head boy of Hogwarts. Daisy really liked the twins, and they thought she was really cute.

"Should have seen him walking about the house," George said.

"It was hilarious!"

"He nearly gave me a detention!"

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, the whole family was getting a bit sick of Percy.

"He's so grown up, it sickens me," Fred scrunched up his nose.

"You two have grown up as well, you're fifteen this year!" Ginny pointed out.

"Please, don't remind us," they both said.

Lilly was about to make a remark when the train came to a halt. The lights went out, and it darkened outside. The train gave a violent jolt.

"What's happening?" Lilly asked.

"Shh, don't talk," Fred whispered.

The twins stood and placed themselves in front of the door as Lilly pulled Jas to her. Never had Lilly seen the twins so…serious. It frightened her. If Fred and George weren't joking about it, then something was wrong. The boys pulled out their wands and pointed them at the door.

Lilly could see, around the twins, two large cloaked figures hovering around the corridor of the train. She didn't see their faces, but their hands were just bone, almost blue bones at that.

Fred and George kept watch like that for 10 more minutes before the light turned on and the train slowly started again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Lilly asked.

"Dementors, they guard Azkaban, our magic prison," Ginny explained.

"Why were they here?"

"Dunno, I 'spect Dumbledore will tell us," George said.

Lilly didn't like Dementors… at all.

The train ride came to a halt soon after. Lilly was somewhat pleased to find out that she didn't have to take a ride in the boats again, but got to go by carriage. She got in one with Ginny, Katie, Colin and James, a nice Hufflepuff boy, after saying goodbye to a scared Daisy.

"Did you guys get checked by the Dementors?" Colin asked nervously.

"They went past, I hope Rose is okay…" Lilly bit her lip.

"I'm sure she is, we'll say hi before the sorting starts," Ginny smiled.

The trip to Hogwart's was much quicker by carriage, Lilly noticed, but she also noticed that the carriage's pulled themselves…

"What pulls these things?" Lilly asked no one as she stepped out.

"Threstles," answered a random girl, whose voice was very dazed.

Lilly turned to the girl, to see someone she recognized. Luna Lovegood was in the same house as her.

As soon as Lilly got into the great hall, she rushed around the Slytherin table, looking for Rose.

"Who are you looking for?" Draco Malfoy asked as she passed.

"Rose, have you seen her?" Lilly didn't want to talk to him, but she wanted information.

"Figured she'd be with you."

Lilly realized that Draco had done growing up over the holidays. He was much taller, and his features were loosing the child pudginess, yet not quite going into a man yet. His hair was the same color, but more messy that before. He was…cute.

"Well, she isn't!" Lilly snapped anyway.

"Go find her, then," he said much more calmly than she had expected.

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked away. She was rushing about the place when she spotted Rose's hair in the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm fine Cedric, fuck off!" Lilly heard Rose grumble with annoyance, she giggled.

"You're still weak, you'll probably fall over and sprain you're ankle and I'll have to carry you around!" Cedric replied.

"As if you'd be complaining…"

Rose was sitting at the Hufflepuff bench, Cedric next to her. It looked like he was trying to force chocolate down her throat.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Oh look, now you got her worried too!" Rose huffed.

"She should be worried, you got attacked!"

"What? Are you alright?" Lilly asked frantically.

"I'm great, and I'd be even better if you'd all back the fuck off!"

"I just want to help you," Cedric said weakly, and something passed between the two that Lilly didn't understand.

"Help me back to the Slytherin table, Lilly, go to Ravenclaw, we'll talk later," Rose said softly.

Cedric helped her stand and escorted her to her own seat, as Lilly watched, dumbfounded. She had never seen someone tame Rose like that, especially that fast! Lilly waited with baited breath for her sister to be sorted.

"Rose, Daisy!" called McGonagall.

The little girl sat on the stool, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, another Rose! How nice, admiration for your sister, lovely! And smart like her too, RAVENCLAW!"

Lilly and Collin stood and clapped excitedly as Daisy shyly sat down on their table, and from across the room she could see Ginny clapping and waving ecstatically.

The sorting was done quiet quick, and two new teachers were announced. Hagrid was now Professor Hagrid, for COMC (Care of Magical Creatures), and the new Professor Lupin was taking DADA.

"I was going for Snape to be the DADA teacher," Lilly said to Colin.

"He is kind of freaky, but he'd make a good DADA teacher," Colin agreed.

"Attention everyone, as you all have noticed Dementors are roaming the castle. I have given them permission to stay because they are on a search for the murderer Sirius Black."

The students murmured around about Sirius Black. Lilly was confused.

"It'd be wise to stay out of their way. Dementors aren't known to be forgiving creatures. I hope you all enjoy the year!"

"Whose Sirius Black?" Lilly asked.

"He killed 13 Muggles on sight! And, killed a wizard, all that was left was his finger! He works for you-know-who, and he's the first person ever to escape Azkaban!" Colin said in a rush, Lilly just nodded. She didn't know who you-know-who was…She decided to ask Rose later, and to ask about her owl, to which she hadn't replied.

As everyone held behind to let the first years go, Lilly felt like she finally fit in somewhere. Hogwart's was home, and the students were her family. She was in; she knew almost everyone, and everyone knew her.

_Second year, here I come…_Lilly thought

**AN - Welcome to the SECOND YEAR BITCHES!**


	12. Growing Up

**AN-Sup. New chapter. Enjoy. SlasheTTe, she's cool.**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP in any way, but Mish does own a purple tie!**

Rose was chewing happily on her toast with jam the next morning at the Slytherin table. Lilly didn't mind sitting with her at the Slytherin table anymore, so she waited for Lills to join her. Draco was sitting three seats down, eating some bacon as he read the _Daily Profit_.

Lilly entered the Great Hall, hoping that no one noticed how her school shirt had become to tight for her over the holidays and how her newly needed black bra was completely showing through. When Lilly came to a halt on the opposite side of Rose's seat, Rose gagged on her toast.

"When the fuck did you get tits?" Rose yelled much too loudly.

"Rose, shh!" Lilly blushed like mad and took her seat.

"Seriously, what are you sporting? C? Last year it was still training bras!" Rose cried again.

"Oh my god…" Lilly muttered, her head in her hands.

"Don't be jealous Rose, she's got a while to go before she catches up to you!" Cedric called from his observing spot, but his voice cracked, and Rose smiled to herself.

"Could this get any worse?" Lilly said to herself.

"Draco, eyes up front!" Rose scolded, to which Draco blushed and Lilly groaned.

_She is growing, what if she does catch up? Nah, I'm bigger anyway…_Rose thought smugly.

**xxx**

Cedric was leaning against the back wall of the Great Hall, near the end on the Slytherin table. He was trying to be a gentleman and not perving on Rose as she leaned over the table to reach for something, but she willingly undid the first four buttons of her shirt! He watched with pain as she licked some crumbs off the corner of her mouth. He could help her there, be a gentleman.

_Please, Rose, let me get that for you…_

He groaned and banged the back on his head on the wall behind him. He noticed her friend Lilly enter and go up to Rose. Out of nowhere, Rose yelled, "when the fuck did you get tits?" to which the school laughed, including Cedric.

Lilly hushed her friend and took her seat, to which Rose contradicted, "Seriously, what are you sporting? C? Last year it was still training bras!" Cedric bit his lip, because Rose was defiantly _not_ C.

"Don't be jealous, Rose, she's got a while to go before she catches up to you!" Cedric couldn't help himself, but was horrified when his voice cracked.

Lilly's head was still in her hands, her shoulders moved as she talked.

Just to add to the classic Hogwart's moment, Rose snapped, "Draco, eyes up front!" too which Cedric felt horrid about, because he had been ogling her not five minutes ago. He sighed before going to the Hufflepuff table.

_How come she had to get more beautiful every day?_ He asked himself.

**xxx**

Lilly was panicking, her top had gotten way too small for her chest over the months and her black bra was most comfortable, so she wore it without thinking. Now, her bra was totally visible. She was just hoping Hogwart's would be cool about it and let it slide.

Not the case.

"When the fuck did you get tits?" her ex-best friend asked.

"Rose, shh!" Lilly demanded. Her cheeks felt on fire as she took her seat.

"Seriously, what are you sporting? C? Last year it was still training bras!" In truth they were bordering on C and were only 34-B, and Rose looked almost self-conscious. Which is ridiculous, she is much more…filled out.

Lilly's head dropped into her hands, "Oh my god…"

"Don't be jealous, Rose, she's got a while to go before she catches up to you!" Cedric called, his puberty showing through. _As least he's embarrassed too_ Lilly thought grimly.

"Could this get any worse?" Lilly Murmured.

"Draco, eyes up front!" snapped Rose.

Yep, it defiantly could get worse. Draco was checking her out. There was something wrong.

_What a great start to a new year!_ Ignore the sarcasm.

**xxx**

Draco read over the _Daily Profit_, looking out for Sirius Black's name. His morning was kind of boring, but that's school for you. He was a little pissed though. Diggory was making a show of staring down his mate's top.

Draco looked up and watched as Lilly walked into the Hall. _Holy shit_…he thought. She was looking…hot. Her shirt, which was much too tight, showed off her sexy bra, and Jesus it was killing him

_Be a man Draco, look past it_ he thought,_ or be a real man and stare…_

"When the fuck did you get tits?" Rose voiced his thoughts.

"Rose, shh!" she said sharply and sat down.

"Seriously, what are you sporting? C? Last year it was still training bras!" Indeed she was sporting C, and Draco liked it when she was.

"Oh my god…" Lilly's head was in her hands.

"Don't be jealous, Rose, she's got a while to go before she catches up to you!" Dick-Diggory shouted, but Draco smirked when his voice broke.

"Could this get any worse?" Draco's eyes slowly traveled back down to the bra, and the breasts that were waiting in them.

"Draco, eyes up front!" snapped Rose, and he blushed madly.

_Why do stupid little mud-bloods have to grow up?_ He thought grimly.

The morning was topped off when those ridiculous Weasley twins shouted 'Hey Black Bra!' from across the room.

Lilly was never going to loose that name.

Rose pouted as she left breakfast the day after the whole 'big tits' thing… It seemed that everyone had done some growing over the holidays, even Malfoy! She, however, still felt like the same, silly, third year that she was before. As she walked up to the stairs, she saw Cedric's eyes following her.

"I'm still the incarnate of hot, aren't I?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yes, Rose, you are," Cedric replied right away.

"Do I look any older, though?"

"Most women don't want to look older, Rosie," Cedric said carefully.

Rose didn't reply, but walked away. Cedric thought she was a woman that was good enough for him.

The boy wonder passed her as she went up the first set of stairs, knocking into her.

"Sorry," Harry said, he looked older too.

"That's alright," she dismissed then walked away.

Rose had better things to worry about than Harry Potter. The first Quidditch game of the year was coming up soon, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, or, _The Ultimate Showdown_ as many people refer it to.

"Man, I'm pumped for the game next week!" Rose said to Lilly on her way to tryouts.

"Yeah, it's gonna be good. I hope I do okay in tryouts…" Lilly bit her lip.

"You'll do great, trust me, you're a natural!" Rose said brightly.

Rose herself was going to do some flying practice, around the pitch. Ravenclaw didn't mind, as long as she didn't get in their way.

"Have fun, Lills! And, make sure Cho doesn't get in, hate the fucking bitch," Rose whispered the last part.

"I'll try…"

Rose grabbed her old Star-Shooter and kicked off perfectly, whirly around the pitch with ease.

Lilly however, Rose saw from above, looked like she was about to shit herself.

_Here we go…_Rose thought sourly.

**AN - short ass chapter, but next one will be longer, hopefully.**


	13. Quidditch Tryouts

**AN - Here we go, tryouts and the first game of the season! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer – We do not own HP, but Mish does own a '**_**Wicked'**_** program, MishCai thinks it was a killer show!**

Lilly took a deep breath, then kick off. She was going for chaser, and had to do some laps of the pitch, which included dodging bludgers and weaving through the posts. Lilly did well at that, it was the easy part, then set up for some one-on-one with her opponent.

Cho.

Which is really unfair, Cho is two years older, but the captain said she would eventually play against seventh years, so Lilly shut her mouth. Someone tossed the ball up, and Lilly managed to grab it first. She dodged Cho and shot for a goal, which she barely missed. Their goalie was good.

Cho got possession next, and Lilly blocked her, and narrowly missed a bludger. She went through to score two points.

"Go LILLY!" she heard Rose call from the sky.

This went of for a little while, until her turn was over. Lilly had gotten 10 points, Cho 8, but Cho did do some good blocking.

"You did great, Lills!" Rose smiled when she touched down.

"Not as good as her…"

"Rubbish, you were magnificent!" Rose hugged Lilly.

"Care to play with me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, practice for when I kick you're butt later," Rose smirked.

And in the end, Rose totally whipped Lilly's ass, but Lilly knew it was going to happen.

"Get off the pitch!" someone called angrily.

"Why? It's free!" Rose yelled back.

"Hufflepuff emergency practice," Cedric said as he flew up to meet the two girls in the sky.

"Again, why? Hufflepuff aren't playing for two more weeks,"

"Wouldn't be so sure, you're 'star player' went and got himself injured," Cedric smirked.

"But I'm right here," Rose said dumbly.

"Not you, silly, Malfoy."

"So wait, are you saying that I'm missing the showdown because that little dick went and got himself hurt?" Cedric nodded.

Rose let out an angered shriek and flew off the pitch. She didn't bother coming back down, but flew around the castle to the side where the hospital ward was. She knew Hogwarts well.

Rose tapped on one of the hospital windows. Madam Pomfrey nearly fainted.

"What are you doing, Miss. Roggers?" she asked as she opened the window.

Rose didn't reply, but carefully flew in the window then jumped off her broom. It didn't take her long to find Malfoy, moaning and whining in the back…

"Stupid bloody chicken!" he huffed.

"What have you done?" Rose cried in anger.

"The animal just came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

"Oh really?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"He provoked Buckbeak, my Hippogriff!" Hagrid, who Rose hadn't noticed (how hadn't she?), defended.

"That sounds about right! Provoke one of the proudest creatures! Sounds just like you! Now we can't play, Hufflepuff is!" Rose yelled hotly.

"Jess, sorry!" Draco didn't sound sorry.

Cedric and Lilly flew in from the still-open window, and Pomfrey had a fit. "This is a hospital, not a Quidditch pitch!"

"Let's go Rosie, I'll let you play some one-on-one with me, and this time I won't let you win," Cedric tried to bargain.

With one more soul-chilling glare, Rose nodded and flew quickly out the window, Cedric and Lilly following.

"I was really looking forward to playing! I haven't had a good game in ages…" Rose grumbled.

"I'll play you know," Cedric said.

"What about your team?"

"Alright guys!" Cedric called attention, everyone looked up, "Watch and learn, this is how you thrash a Slytherin!" the team cheered, as did some people in the bleaches.

"You're so on, dickhead," Rose smirked.

Lilly was the one who tossed the quaffle, Cedric and Rose both going after it. Cedric got possession first, but was soon tackled by Rose, who scored three points.

"What was that you said, 'thrashing a Slytherin'?" she taunted.

"Shut up and play,"

Their dance in the air went on, and Rose kept a steady lead. Lilly decided to add the snitch.

"Catch the snitch, and you win!" she yelled excitedly.

The quaffle was forgotten and fell to the grass as the two sped after the flying golden ball. Cedric was right up against Rose, their sides touching. Both reached out at the same time, and, somehow, caught the snitch together. Everyone gasped, then huffed at Cedric's partial failure. Rose must have bumped his shoulder, because Cedric went toppling over his broom and the two fell to the grass. Luckily, they were only a few feet up at the time.

Rose landed on top of Cedric, her legs straddling his waist. Both were laughing breathlessly.

"Fine, you win!" he said.

"Damn straight, I do," Rose smirked. She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek as Cedric sat, frozen by her movements and his desire to want more. So, without a second thought, he turned his head and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Can I take you out next week?" he said after he pulled back.

"Fuck yes," and he kissed her again.

"It's about bloody time!" Lilly cried as she ran to them.

The two parted and stood up, not embarrassed at all at what they had been doing.

"I'll meet you at the stone pillars, at 7, next Saturday alright?" he asked Rose.

"Sure," she bit her lip in a way that tortured him.

Rose and Lilly got changed after quick showers and headed off to the main courtyard. They were going to do some sketching, something that both of them were talented at. When they were sitting down and drawing a near by tree, Lilly exploded.

"You _do_ have a date with Diggory!" she squealed.

"I'm surprised you held it in that long," Rose smiled.

"Are you excited?"

"I guess, as long as we do something fun."

"You're so excited!"

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes at Lilly.

Three days later, Rose and Lilly were standing in the bleachers, cheering on their teams. Rose was going for Hufflepuff, and Lilly for both.

"I like both," she had shrugged at Rose's confused look.

"GO HUFFLEPUFF!" Rose bellowed.

To add to the noise, it was pissing down with rain, and the wind was blowing heavily. Rose was worried that Cedric was going to get hurt.

He headed off into the clouds, chasing the snitch, Harry following behind. The spectators lost sight of the two, and went back to watching the game. Not ten minutes later did they see Harry Potter's form falling through the sky. Suddenly, he stopped and hovered in the air, but everyone saw Dumbledore's outstretched arm.

"Where's Cedric?" Rose asked no one.

Like he was summoned, Cedric flew out of the dark clouds, the snitch in his hands. He landed next to Harry. Cedric removed his mask and hat, looking Harry over. Once Harry was taken away, everyone was told to go back to the school grounds and go on with their days. Rose waited behind in the rain to see if she could catch Cedric.

"Rose? What are you doing out in the rain?" Cedric cried, running to her side.

"M-Making sure you o-okay," she mumbled.

"I'm fine, come inside the dressing rooms."

Cedric sat Rose down inside the warm room. She smiled up at him, he looked really hot with his hair all went and stuck to his forehead.

"You're going to get a cold," Cedric said.

"Meh."

They waited while the rain slowed down, talking about nothing in particular.

"Afterwards, I want to go to the hospital. I should offer to replay Gryffindor, my win wasn't fair," Cedric said.

"Whatever."

The rain died down, and the pair walked to the hospital wing. The Gryffindor team was with Harry, as well as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hey Wood!" Cedric called.

"Diggory?" Rose loved Oliver's sexy accent.

"If you want, I'm willing to replay the match, it isn't really fair that I won."

"No, you won fair and square, that's fine mate."

The two shared a smile, and after making sure no major damage was done to Harry, Cedric and Rose left.

"How did Harry fall?" Rose realized she hadn't asked yet.

"Dementors," Cedric said grimly.

_Later that day!_

"Miss. Rose, let's get started, shall we?" Professor Snape asked.

Over the last year, the Professor and Lilly had become friends with their Saturday lessons. Lilly was far ahead of her class.

"I was wondering, sir, if we could try a new spell?" Lilly asked shyly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A Patronus," Lilly had read up on defensive spells on Dementors.

Professor Snape smirked, his version of laughing, he hadn't laughed in a long time, "Miss. Rose, that's quite impossible for a witch of you're age,"

"I know, but can I see yours, maybe?" She bit her lip.

"I guess, though it won't do you much good,"

Lilly stepped back. Snape said the incantation and a silver doe came out of his wand. It bounced around the room before disappearing. Snape had a sad look on his face afterwards, sadder than usual.

"A doe? I thought you might have something else… Wait, a person's Patronus can be affected by the people around them! Did you…have someone, sir?" Lilly asked with caution.

"A long time ago," he replied slowly.

"May I ask who?"

"No…"

Lilly didn't want to pry, so she stopped asking and let Snape teach her about dueling.

"Come in, come in! We have a great lesson today!" Professor Lupin said with a bright smile.

Rose liked Lupin, which surprised her. Draco had said she was turning to the light side. There was something about him that she felt like she had to respect.

"Today, we are doing Patronus Spells!" he announced like it was the greatest thing in the world, "Anyone know what they are?"

"They deflect Dementors," Rose said. She was interested in all Magical creatures, including Dementors.

"Very good, Rose, 5 points to Slytherin, and today we will attempt to do one! Now, usually we don't try this magic in school at all, but in light of recent events, we have decided to have students from forth year and up taught."

There was a buzz of excitement, "Also, I've had an older student come in-ah Cedric, and there you are!"

Rose groaned as the other girls squealed. Cedric was great to have around most of the time, but in class Rose liked to concentrate.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she huffed loudly.

"Cedric's father taught him the spell and he will show it to us, Cedric," Lupin stood aside.

He smirked, "Expecto Patronum!" he said clearly and his cougar came out larger than it ever had, it's features better than clear in the blue mist.

"Excellent my boy, a fine memory then?" asked Lupin.

Cedric looked at Rose, "Very fine," he answered.

"The spell is rather simple, if you think about it. You have to pick a happy memory, it has to fill you're body completely, focus on nothing but how you felt at the time, then state 'Expecto Patronum'," Lupin said. He did his, and a werewolf came out. Cool.

Rose was excited, she had never tried this before and wanted to see if she could get an animal. From across the room, she could see Cho giving Cedric looks, looks she didn't like.

"Line up, and give it a go!"

Everyone stood in a long line in the room, the desks pushed aside. Everyone was trying at once, and it was hard to concentrate. Rose thought of a memory she liked, and tried it out.

Nothing.

She tried something else.

Nothing, again.

Rose bit her lip, then brought up one of her happiest memories.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said loudly, and a large, beautiful dove flew from her wand. She gasped and smiled as it flew around the room, everyone was watching too. The blue mist faded as she realized people were watching her.

"Excellent Rose, perfect!" cried Lupin.

"A dove," Cedric said, astounded, "peace, beauty…you."

Rose was shocked, that was the sweetest thing Cedric had ever said to her. The girls were swooning over what Cedric had said as he and Rose stared at each other.

"Thank you," she finally replied.

"Back to work," Lupin said, smiling softly at the teens.

"What were you thinking?" Cedric asked her.

"About the time we got shit-faced on chocolate," she whispered to him.

"Wanna try and have a Patronus war?"

"YEAH!" Cedric laughed at her enthusiasm.

The cougar and the dove chased each other around the room, and the students laughed at the game they were playing.

"You're it!" cried Rose, sending her dove into the air.

"No fair, I can't fly!"

"Suck it!"

Then, grey eyes met blue ones, and the cougar and the dove came to a stop. The class waited with baited-breath for what would happen next.

"Kiss me," Cedric said.

So Rose did.

"Cougar," she said, "cocky, lame…you."

The class laughed.

**AN - Ha ha, I liked that part. Review if you love MishCai, and let's face it, you do love us!**


	14. Hilltop Date

**AN - Hope we are liking the story, We are!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but Mich does own two Beast boy dolls and Cai has a Raven one :)**

Rose flittered around her dorm, making sure she looked perfect. It was just a casual date, so opted to wear skinny, blue jeans, and a purple blouse. She had on her black pumps and her hair was hanging around her body. Rose didn't put much make-up on; just enough to make her features stand out.

"Do I look good?" she asked Draco on her way out.

"How should I know?"

"Ernie, do I look good?"

"Hot, super hot."

"Hot enough to make Diggory's jaw drop?"

"Oh yeah."

Rose nodded and placed her pearl necklace on before leaving the Common room. She was satisfied that people (boys) were giving her strained looks.

"Ronald!" she heard the girl Hermione chide.

"What?" he asked.

Rose giggled as she crossed the bridge to the pillars. With one more breath, she exposed herself to Cedric. He was standing there, hands in his pockets. He had on dark jeans and a stripped shirt with his sleeves rolled up messily. His hair was the usual disarray and his smile was as warm as ever.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hi," he repeated.

"Where are we going?" she asked, coming closer to him.

"It's a bit of a walk up the mountain. I'll carry you if the shoes hurt."

"Nah, I'm tough like that."

He chuckled and gestured for her to follow him. They walked side-by-side up the hill, and it was a little awkward.

"So…" Cedric trailed off.

"So… Why the fuck is this so awkward?" Rose huffed.

"I don't know, we're normally so…I don't know, natural?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, what's our problem?"

Cedric pulled out his wand and summoned his cougar. Rose giggled and brought out her dove. They walked with their Patronuses.

"I love the cougar, it's real sexy," Rose said.

"I know, matches the owner."

"Pfft."

They climbed a little higher until the ground became flat again. On the ground was a couch, one of those ones that stretched out really far and wasn't so tall, and on the couch was different lollies.

"Oh wow Cedric, you did this all on your own?" Rose smiled widely.

"Yeah, took a little while, but worth it."

The sat on the couch and Rose dug through the lollies, hoping to find a certain one…

"You have red-liquorices wands!" Rose squealed.

"I thought I was the only person that liked them," Cedric said.

"They're my favorite!"

The two devoured the packet, then two more. They moved on to chocolate frogs and every-flavor beans.

"You know, I let you win last week," Cedric said.

"No you didn't! I beat you're ass by myself!"

"Somewhat, but I could have gotten the snitch by myself,"

"Sure, sure."

Cedric smirked and started to tickle her sides. This was Rose's only weakness, she was really ticklish.

"Ced, stop! P-Please!" she giggled.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"Uncle!" she squealed.

Cedric sat back, so Rose tackled him. The pair rolled around on the couch, laughing and play fighting until Rose eventually resting Cedric's lap, her back to his chest.

They watched the sun setting over Hogwart's, and it was beautiful.

Rose started to gently hum. Cedric immediately recognized the song. Love Me Tender. It was his mother's favorite song. He smiled sadly as Rose's sweet voice lulled him. Not before long, Rose was joined by Cedric and they hummed the song together.

As they finished, the sun bid them farewell and day turned to night.

As Rose's voice came to a halt, she twisted her neck to see Cedric behind her. In the dark all she saw was his eyes and teeth as he grinned at her.

"You're eyes have a little hazel in them," she whispered, so as not to break the peace around them.

Reaching behind her, she threaded her fingers through his soft hair as he placed his hands on her waist. Their lips met slowly, and it felt amazing. Better than before. Rose gasped and Cedric took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their sweet kiss went on until the need to breathe was too strong.

The night went on much the same. They shared heated kisses until both their lips were swollen. It was nearing two in the morning when Rose admitted she was cold.

"We are gonna get in so much trouble if we get caught," Rose laughed freely.

Cedric tapped her bare skin with his wand, and her skin warmed up. She smiled in thanks.

"Yeah, but it's so worth it."

"You keep saying that, what makes it worth it?"

"That look in you're eyes, you're smiles, the way you tap on my knee with you're fingers, most of all is when you sing, you sound like an angel," Cedric replied while playing with her hair.

"You're more than a little biased,"

"Not really," he smiled, "Either way, you're my angel,"

Rose's heart skipped a beat. He called her his. He made a claim. And she liked it.

"I'm yours," she repeated.

It was only an hour later did they return to the tower. How they made it in unseen was a mystery, well, not completely.

Lupin had a soft spot for love-crazy teens.

_One week later!_

Lilly was annoyed. Rose wouldn't tell her what happened on her date even after a week, and she really wanted to know.

"Come, just tell me something!" Lilly pleaded while they sat in the main courtyard.

"Fine, we sang," Rose said.

"Sang what?"

"A song."

Lilly groaned and threw her pencil on the ground, a passing boy laughed.

"Annoyed, Lilly?" Cedric asked.

"She won't tell me if you two snogged like crazy, which I know you did!" accused Lilly, extravagantly pointing another pencil at Cedric's nose.

Cedric smirked pushing the pencil away from his face and bending down to Rose's level, snogging her thoroughly as Lilly squealed and said her eyes burned.

"There, a replay of events just for you," Cedric said afterwards.

"And half the school," Rose said, glancing at the gaping students.

"Well, you _are_ mine," with that, Cedric left to meet up with his friends, to brag.

"Explain," Lilly said simply.

"I guess we're going out!" Rose said cheerfully.

"Is that…is that a hickey?" Lilly was staring at a spot on Rose's

neck, well, there was more than one.

"Oh yeah, Cedric loves giving them, it's my duty to receive," Rose craned her neck so Lilly could see the spots. There was practically

no skin left bare.

"You've been together for a week!"

"Pent up tension, we've been longing for three years,"

"Fair enough," Lilly laughed.

Lilly was secretly not doing her work, but peeking up at Draco, who was snickering with his friends on the other side of the yard. He looked hot with his robes all messed up.

"Stop checking him out, so wrong," Rose said.

"I'm not checking him out!" Lilly said a little too loudly, gaining some looks.

"Yeah, you are. I admit, if he wasn't such a douche bag and I wasn't dating Diggory, I'd think he was good looking too," Rose admitted, "but I am dating Diggory, so no, he's ugly,"

Lilly rolled her eyes at Rose's words. She watched as Draco approached Harry, Ron and Hermione who had just settled on one of the benches.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco sneered loudly.

Then Draco's faced turned frightened as he looked above Harry's head, "Dementor, dementor!" he yelled, pointing up.

The Gryffindor's looked around, to find nothing but air. The Slytherin's laughed and pulled their hoods up, saying 'Oo!'

Rose let out an annoyed breath before putting her books aside. She walked up to the still laughing Draco.

"VOLDY'S HERE!" she cried, pushing on his back. Draco screamed and turned around quickly, glaring as he saw it was Rose.

"Scared, are we?" she taunted.

Rose wasn't afraid to say Voldemort's name, like so many others were. She laughed along with Harry as the others stared in shock at the fact that she had said 'his' name.

"Who's Voldy?" Lilly asked when Rose returned.

"Voldemort, duh."

"Who's that?"

Rose gave Lilly a strange look, and then recognition came over her face, "Right, people around here don't call him that. I'm guessing you've heard the term 'you know who'?"

"Yeah…"

"That's Voldemort."

"But who is 'you know who'?"

"Voldemort!"

"For Christ sakes, I mean why is he so famous!"

"OHHHHHH!" Rose said loudly, "He's the darkest wizard of our time, is all. He's killed, like, thousands of people, including Harry's parents, Harry is the only one he failed to kill, that's why he is so famous. Voldemort is rising again, they say, and that's why everyone is so scared of Sirius Black, he's on _his_ side. People don't like to say his name, but I'm not scared,"

"Oh okay, that makes more sense," Lilly said smiling widely at the satisfaction of finally knowing who 'you-know-who' is.

"How did you go to Hogwarts for a whole year and not know that?"

"It never came up."

Both girls shrugged and went back to their homework.

**AN - Yay, Rose is making out with Cedric! COOL! Let's party!**


	15. Sex Ed With Snape

**AN - We are posting left and right! How cool are we? Can we just say we love that Ced and Rose are together now! Whoopee!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but Mich does own a teddy with my name on it and Cai owns a stuffed toy cat with a name on it!**

Lilly walked beside Rose on their way to class. Lilly had Potions, and Rose had Charms. The classes were close so the two walked together for a while.

"So, is Diggory a good kisser?" Lilly finally asked the question.

"Yeah, real good, not biting at all," Rose smirked.

"Good then, I'm happy for you."

"Mmm… and how's perving on Malfoy non-stop going for you?"

"It's fin-hey!" Lilly gasped.

Rose giggled and hugged Lilly goodbye before taking a left turn into Charms. Lilly went onto Potions. Lilly always wanted to sit in the front, but Ginny wouldn't have it and sat in the back.

"Today, we are not doing Potions," said Professor Snape as he entered, earning a cheer from the class, "We are doing sexual education," he continued.

The class went silent. Lilly tried not to giggle. With a wave of his wand, everyone had new books on their tables; each read 'Sexual Education for the Young Witch or Wizard'.

"Turn to page 35, today we study the male anatomy."

Lilly giggled into her hand at the sound of Snape's monotonous voice. Ginny was laughing, too. After one hour of funny sounding words, the class was near hysterics and Snape was livid.

"Class is over, get out," Snape said slowly.

The class left in a hurry, not wanting Snape's terror. Ginny and Lilly laughed all the way to lunch.

"Why you so mirthful?" Rose asked as she met up with them.

"We just had Sex. Ed with Snape!" Lilly gasped, whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"Man, that sucks, I had it with Professor Binns, and I nearly fell asleep! I better go though, got practice for tomorrow's game, can't wait Lills!" Rose said cheekily.

Lilly groaned.

"I have to play her tomorrow, we're gonna get thrashed!" Lilly said to Ginny's questioning look.

"Maybe she'll take it easy on you."

"And maybe she'll come out in an ankle length skirt, too!"

_The next day!_

"Here comes Slytherin!" cried Lee Jordan.

The doors opened, and the Slytherin team took to the skies. Rose flew around the pitch, trying to pump up the crowd. Her house cheered her on.

"GO SLYTHERIN!" they cried.

"And now, Ravenclaw!"

The blue and black robes came out and flew with the Slytherin's. Rose quickly found Lilly and they playfully chased each other for minute, before Madam Hooch called attention.

"The Quaffle is thrown…and the game begins!" Jordan announced.

Rose snatched the quaffle and sped off, "Come and get me Lilly!" she cried happily. Rose scored two points.

Draco was searching for the snitch, and saw that it wasn't far off. He headed towards it, only to get bumped into by Zabini.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

After ten more minutes of play, the score was Slytherin 18, Ravenclaw 12. Lilly was speeding towards the goals when something came into contact with her ribs. She dropped the quaffle and cried out in pain. There was a collective 'Oh!' from the crowd.

Rose was at her side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Lilly swallowed, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You got hit badly."

"Keep playing!" she called to Hooch.

The game went on, and Lilly was slowly starting to feel lightheaded. She was shooting for a goal, when her head blacked out. She fell off her broom, and Rose was too far away to catch her. Someone else wasn't.

"Draco!" Rose cried.

Draco saw Lilly, and zoomed to her. He caught her falling body and held it tightly to his chest as he touched down again.

The game was ended, Slytherin won. Rose sat beside Lilly as she lay on the ground. Madam Pince came over with a bottle of something. She pushed everyone aside and opened the bottle, placing it under Lilly's nose. Lilly came to and looked around her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Rose said, "Malfoy caught you,"

Draco looked at the ground. "Thank you," Lilly said softly.

He nodded, and then walked away.

Lilly was searching for Draco. It had been two days after the fainting incident, and she felt like she hadn't thanked him properly.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked Rose.

"Um, I saw him heading around the West side stairs; I think he was going to the Library."

"Thanks."

Lilly rushed to the West side of the school. She saw Draco's familiar blond hair just outside the Library.

"Draco!" she called.

He turned and gave her a look, "What?" he sneered at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for catching me the other day."

"Think nothing of it, I do," and with that, he turned and left quickly.

Lilly groaned. Was there any way to get him to like her?

Two week later!

"PLEASE LILLY!" cried Rose.

"No, no way, nu uh!" Lilly replied, walking away from her begging best friend.

"Come on Lilly, I see the way you look at him, I know he's single!" she sang.

"I don't want to!"

"Of course you do, Draco's a catch,"

"You weren't saying that before…"

"Well, I'm saying it now!"

Rose was asking Lilly to come with her, Cedric and Draco to Hogsmeade. Rose and Cedric were planning on going by themselves, but Draco somehow pulled himself into it, too. The couple was going to make out the whole time, and didn't want a third wheel, so Rose invited Lilly.

"What makes you think it'll be less awkward if I'm there?" Lilly asked.

"Um, Malfoy will have someone to talk to?"

After ten more minutes of ridiculous banter, Lilly agreed to go. Rose squealed happily, then told Lilly so get changed.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh Lilly, you've grown in size, but not in fashion sense."

"Hey! This is Juicy Couture!"

"Okay fine, but you still aren't good at choosing what to wear to impress guys. I mean Juicy Couture is guaranteed pink."

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Draco loves green, duh, so wear that hot sweater I got you last Christmas with the hipster jeans you never wear, and meet us at the bottom of the clock-tower in 20!"

"There's a reason I don't wear those jeans…" Lilly mumbled to herself. Really the only reason was because Lilly didn't like the feel of denim.

Rose ran away to get changed herself. She dressed in a snug, mid-thigh length skirt and singlet with a cardigan on top. Rose demanded the Lilly also wear her hair out like she was.

Rose was chatting quietly with Cedric as he stroked her hand. Draco was kicking the dust on the ground as he waited for Lilly. She rounded the corner into Draco's vision, and he did a double take.

"Damn, she's all grown up," Rose whispered to Cedric.

"Hey guys," Lilly said, shooting a Rose a smile that said "thanks for making me wear the jeans bitch".

Draco was still staring.

"Come on, I want a good spot at the Three Broomsticks," Rose said, nudging Draco as she passed to get his attention back to reality.

Cedric and Rose walked ahead of Lilly and Draco. They walked in an awkward silence as Rose giggled as Cedric whispered things in her ear.

"This is ridiculous," Draco grumbled.

The walk to Hogsmeade didn't take to long, and Lilly was happy to be out of the cold. She had been to Hogsmeade once before with Ginny, and liked the feel of the place.

"I see a table!" Rose said, pointing to an empty table in the back corner.

The four hurried to it, and there was only room for three. Rose pushed Cedric down on one and settled on his lap. He didn't mind.

"What can I get you?" asked a handsome waiter.

"Four butter beers, and a burger," Rose said, "You guys want anything, my shout,"

"I'll have a Greek salad," Lilly said.

When Draco and Cedric didn't say anything, the waiter nodded and walked off. Rose asked Cedric a question about Quidditch and the two were off.

"What are we doing here?" Lilly tried to joke with Draco.

"Being seen with a mud-blood that I don't like, you?"

"Do you have to be so…cold?" she asked sadly.

"Most of the time, yes, do you have to be so idiotic?"

"I'm smarter than you," Lilly said making a 'pfft' noise and smugly smiling his way.

They huffed and glared at each other as the drinks arrived and food arrived. Rose reached into her purse, and faked a pout.

"I-I don't have enough money to pay for all of it, do you think you could let it slide?" she asked the waiter with a flirtatious smile.

"Alright, just for you," he smiled back.

"How did you do that?" Lilly asked.

"I leaned over the table, that's how," Rose said simply, but Cedric was fuming.

"Don't do that again! I'll pay next time!" he said crossly.

"Aw, are you jealous?"

"No," his voice chose that moment to crack slightly.

A growl was heard from deep in his chest. Rose ran her fingers through his long hair and purred something in his ear which made his face light up happily.

"I didn't come here to watch you two whisper words to each other all night," Draco said.

"Then leave," Rose suggested.

Instead, she stood and dragged a very willing Cedric with her. Lilly sat, biting her lip, not knowing what to do. Draco stood.

"Wait, do you…wanna hang out?" she asked with all her courage.

"No," and it just went out the window…

"Could at least show me which way to go, I don't know how to get back to Hogwarts and it's getting dark outside," Lilly said, which was true.

"Fine."

They walked out together, walking hurriedly. Draco didn't want to be seen with her. The air was tense as they walked, and Lilly finally asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Why do you hate me?"

Draco gave her an amused look, though Lilly didn't see the amusement in the situation.

"I have to."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're Muggle born,"

"Yep, so? It has nothing to do with my personality," she said strongly.

"It means it doesn't matter what you're personality is, we could never be friends, so stop trying!" he snapped.

"I don't even know why I bother!" she snapped back.

"Because you're Muggle born and you don't know any better!"

They were almost running at the pace they were going. Not the smartest thing to do on slippery pebble road. Lilly slipped on the road and nearly fell back but Draco caught her arm and held her up.

She was going to pull away, but made the mistake of looking up. Her eyes met up with cold-grey ones. His eyes glowed against the dark sky that surrounded them. Lilly let out a shaky breath and took a step away from him.

"Thanks," she said slowly.

He just nodded and they two kept walking. When Lilly knew she could find her way again, Draco turned to leave. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just walked away. Lilly hurried into the school. It was around 9, but it was Saturday and the Library would be open, so she went there.

Hiding herself in a corner with a candle, she started to read a random book off the shelves. From across the bookcase, she could hear Rose's voice. They Lilly knew she shouldn't listen, but she stood and peeked through the gaps of the books.

Cedric and Rose were lying back on a couch; Cedric had one arm around her waist. There were lying on their sides, Rose had her head propped up on her hand, her elbow bent, as she read a book lying in front of her. Cedric's free hand was playing with her hair.

Lilly almost 'awed' out loud.

"Wear you're hair out tomorrow, yeah?" Cedric asked.

"If you want," Rose replied, clearly distracted.

"I do want," Cedric sighed happily, kissing her head softly, "What are you reading?"

"It's called 'Shut the Hell up Cedric'."

"Sure," Cedric replied with sarcasm.

He managed to wiggle his other arm underneath her body and rested his head on her head. They looked like the perfect couple.

Lilly took Rose and Cedric out of the picture, and instead placed herself and Draco there, but then shooed the thought away.

Draco would never like her like that, let alone like her at _all_.

Lilly left her friend to enjoy her moment with her boyfriend, and she went to bed.

**AN - Aw, cute little moment at the end, there!**


	16. Ink and Detention

**AN - Hey. Finally, there has been some McLovin with Cedric and Rose. Yes, they are dating, and yes, they are super awesome!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP in any way, shape or form, but Mish does own four pairs of converses. Cai has one pair she pales in comparison.**

Lilly happily took a bite of bacon as Ginny took a seat beside her. It was a week since that horrid trip to Hogsmeade, and Lilly was pretty much over the whole 'Draco won't like me' thing. At least she kept telling herself that.

"Ugh, look at that stupid girl, fawning over Malfoy like he was a god!" Ginny sneered.

And, in fact, there was a girl practically sitting on Draco's lap. She had an ugly bob cut that didn't flatter her plain features at all. She was pretty, but nothing special, Lilly thought, but she didn't know this girl so she couldn't say she had a bad personality.

"Saving that little girl, like a hero!" she was gushing loudly, and it took Lilly a moment to realize she was talking about when Draco had caught her, which was nearly a month ago.

"Oh my god, she must be desperate!" Lilly laughed, though inside she felt a pang of something.

Was it anger? Hurt, maybe? No…but what could it be? Lilly decided to shrug it off as Rose and Cedric entered the hall. It was a bit of a grand entrance.

Rose was squealing, a huge smile of her face, running around the tables, dodging students in her way. Cedric was hot on her heels, a look of annoyance on his face, though his eyes were shinning with happiness and excitement. Not to mention the ink running down his face and neck.

"Get back here, Rose!" he bellowed.

"You'll never catch me, never!" she cried.

Rose jumped onto the teachers table, much to the teacher's anger. She ran around the food, apologizing as she went.

"Ms. Roggers, what are you doing?" yelled Snape with fury.

"Running away from my ink covered boyfriend!" she laughed lightly jumping back off the table.

Panting, still smiling, Rose bolted down the middle row, the kids moving out of her way as Cedric came closer. He had longer legs and was quickly catching up when…

Rose ran right into the Headmaster himself. He had just entered the Hall when Rose had been taking a peek back at Cedric, and she hit his chest, bouncing back a few inches.

"Now, what is going on here?" Professor Dumbledore asked with amusement.

"We were just going for a morning run, sir," Rose replied as she heaved for breaths.

"Then why is Mr. Diggory covered in ink?"

"She hexed my ink bottle to pour all over me!" Cedric added in.

The students laughed, even Dumbledore smiled.

"I shall let it slip this time, I'm quite fond of a prank every now and then, helps keep the spirits alive,"

"Thanks, Professor!" Rose grinned, turning smugly to Cedric.

Cedric growled before pouncing on Rose, pressing his lips against hers in a display far too passionate to be viewed at school, let alone the Headmaster. When Cedric had pulled back, Rose looked a little dizzy, and her face was covered in ink.

"10 points from Hufflepuff for PDA, Mr. Diggory," said Professor Sprout as she passed, wearing a displeased frown.

"And, I think a detention is in order," Snape said, "I do believe Ms. Roggers wasn't denying the PDA, but rather encouraging it. Tonight, at 8, in the Hall,"

Rose and Cedric groaned, and then Rose realized what he had done.

"You as-jerk!" Rose was about to say asshole, but saved herself in time.

"You wanted it, Professor Snape said so himself," Cedric taunted, but now was not the time to piss of his girlfriend, he realized sullenly.

"No touching, for two weeks!"

"Aw, come on Rosie, I was only playing!"

"Nope, two weeks Diggory!" and with that, Rose charged out of the Hall, Cedric following like a lost puppy, begging for only one weeks punishment. As their voices trailed off, the hall erupted in laughter.

Lilly looked back over to the Slytherin table, and saw that girl smothering herself all over Draco, who looked a little aggravated. Before she knew what she was doing, Lilly was growling and clenching her fist.

"Lilly, are you _growling_?" Ginny asked.

"What? Of course not!"

"Yes, you are! Are you…are you _jealous_?" Ginny was astounded.

"Jealous, of who may I ask?"

"Pansy, that's who,"

Lilly knew she was talking about the bob-cut girl, but she rolled her eyes and retook her seat anyway. She didn't care about Draco or who he fancied, or more who fancied him.

_The next day!_

Lilly tried not to giggle her face off as Snape entered the room. It was time for another 'sexual education' lesson with Snape.

"Today we will learn the main and most affective contraceptive spell," started Snape, "It is called _Dapilious_, it only last for two hours, which would probably be enough," at this, the males laughed.

"I like to see you last longer," Ginny muttered.

"Anyway, I want you to all speak the incantation clearly. _Dapilious_," the class echoed him.

"Sir, I was wondering," Lilly started, "is this spell 100 percent affective?"

"Actually, it depends on the person. For some people, it works perfectly, for others however, it only works up to 80 percent,"

That worried Lilly a little, what if she was one of those people. Not that it mattered now; she wasn't going to do things like that for a while. _Maybe_ she thought, _I should tell Rose about this spell…_she laughed to herself.

After class, Lilly went in search for Rose, wanting help with her homework; her homework being to draw and label the female and male anatomy.

"Hey Black Bra!" called two familiar voices.

"Hello, twins," Lilly replied, turning around.

"Look at that, you got a new shirt!" said George, she thought…

"Shame, I liked the old one!" Fred replied.

"You would," she said sarcastically before walking off.

Their infectious laughter ran out after. It didn't take Lilly too long to find Rose, who was sitting with Draco in the courtyard, the Pansy girl with them again.

"Um, Rose, could you help me with some homework?" Lilly asked a little shyly.

"Aren't Ravenclaws meant to be, like, really smart?" asked Pansy.

"She's smarter than you'll ever be. What you need help with Lills," asked Rose.

"Just… potions," she said carefully.

Rose understood and bid Draco goodbye, ignoring Pansy completely. Lilly asked about her as they walked.

"She's a bit clingy, and desperate, and she's a bit of a loser too… I mean she get her way with the boys of Slytherin but… still clingy and desperate. Oh! And Really dumb," Rose said thoughtfully.

Lilly laughed with Rose, happy that her best friend didn't like her either.

"What did Snape give you this time?"

"We have to draw the male and female anatomy, and label it."

Rose rolled her eyes and took the parchment from Lilly. They were sitting on one of the stone benches, Rose crouched over her work, bum out. Cedric walked passed and casually slapped her ass on his way. Rose didn't even look up.

"Um, you just got… spanked," Lilly said for lack of better word.

"I know, it was Cedric," still, she didn't look up from her paper.

"What happened to the no touchy rule?" Lilly asked, shock lacing her tone. How did she know it was Cedric?

"He is now in for three weeks, he has much to learn,"

The two giggled like the school girls they were, Rose handed her now completed homework back.

It was late. Lilly wasn't meant to be out, she knew that, but she had to return a book to the Library, and curfew was only a few minutes ago, she wouldn't get in trouble.

The halls weren't quiet, either. Students still littered around, but not very many. It was eerie, with definite quietness of it all, then suddenly you heard laughing or people walking.

Once in the Library, Lilly made quick work of finding where her book was to go. Once she found the shelf, she realized it was much too high for her to reach. So, Lilly stacked up some discarded books and boxes and reached up high on her toes, trying to use her dancers balance.

The balance wasn't with her tonight.

With a little squeak, she fell backwards. Lilly waited for her back to hit the hard, wooden floor, but instead was met by a pair of strong arms instead. As a reflex she threw her arms around the shoulders of her savior.

"How come it's always you?" Draco smirked.

"I don't know!" Lilly huffed.

He set her down gently, and then took a casual step back.

"I thought dancers had good balance," Draco said smugly.

"How did you…"

"Rose told me," he interrupted.

"So, what are you doing in the Library?"

"Saving falling girls, what else?" it was a joke, but he was still bearing that sneer.

"Borrowing a book, maybe?"

Then he did something wonderful, he smiled. Then, even better, he laughed. It was light and airy, and Lilly didn't even know he could really laugh. And she laughed with him. Lilly's heart was soaring as the two conversed lightly, but she didn't know that another heart was slowly cracking not so far away…

Cedric was in Heaven. Nothing else could describe this feeling. He pulled Rose tighter against his chest. They were by the black lake, it was late and they had a few candles giving off a little warmth around them. Cedric was sitting upright, Rose in between his legs, but, he knew he had to break the silence.

"Rose, how did you're father die?"

She sighed, then said, "He got run over by a Muggle," she practically spat the words, "He couldn't just apparate in front of them, so he took the hit. By the time we found out and came to the Muggle hospital, he was in critical condition. They wouldn't let us take him to St. Mungo's, they made him stay…he died shortly after…"

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he nuzzled her neck.

"There's something else, the reason why it was so hard when he died…" she gulped and took a deep breath, slowly she said, "When I was eleven, I was attacked by an older man."

"What kind of attack?" Cedric asked carefully.

"H-He was going to…he wanted to…I think," but Rose couldn't continue and cried, hugging Cedric's arm tighter around her.

"It's alright, you can tell me later…"

"No, no! I should tell you. It was dark, and I was walking home alone, Daniel, my brother, was too busy to pick me up. The man started walking behind me; I didn't think anything of it. Soon, he was trailing me, making me want to take turns into dark alleys. I was so stupid. He grabbed me, and pushed me down, I was so scared Cedric! I didn't want him to touch me, I screamed and cried, but he just laughed. Soon, he was ripping my clothes off, and _punching_ me because I wouldn't stop crying," Rose sobbed heavily and Cedric rocked her gently.

"He was about to-to rape me when someone came and stopped him. Lucious Malfoy saved me, Cedric; he forced the man off me and stunned him, taking his memory later so he would forget. He had helped me, and fixed me up then walked me to his home,"

"That's why you defend the Malfoy's, why you're friends with Draco," whispered Cedric.

"He was there, Draco, when we got back. He had talked to me, and made me laugh and forget what just happened. Dad died two days later, and I needed him then."

Rose was in hysterics and Cedric hushed her and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, it's alright honey, I'm here Rosie, it's going to be okay," he whispered with a sugar sweet voice.

"I miss him Cedric! I know I said you have to get passed all of this, but I was left s-so vulnerable, it wasn't fair!" Rose chocked out.

"I understand Rose, its fine. Listen Rose, I want you to know that I'm always here for you, whenever you need me, I promise," he said so seriously that Rose had to smile and nod.

Rose almost blurted out 'I love you', but saved that for another day, something more romantic, and she wasn't sure it was true yet.

She hoped in time, it would be.

**AN - Aw, let's all cry! WAAA!**


	17. Disguised Obsession

**AN - Why, my friends, a double post maybe…hmm, we rock! GO US!**

**Disclaimer - We do own HP, but we both own our own **_**copies**_** of the books!**

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus Finnegan's Irish accent rang out in the hall.

Rose looked up from her _Transfiguration-Fourth Addition_ with a raised brow. The Gryffindor's crowded around the newspaper, and Rose heard that Sirius Black had been sighted. Rose didn't really believe that Sirius Black was guilty, there was just something about him that proved his innocence, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Cedric rolled his eyes from his spot next to her.

It had been a few days since her confession, and Cedric had hardly left her side since, even braving the Slytherin table to study with her.

"Are you done with that book, I need it," Cedric asked.

"But, it's for fourth years…"

"I know," he smirked.

He leaned over, kissing her lightly as he took the book from her hands. The kissing was constant, and Rose wasn't complaining.

"Can you believe all that rubbish about Black?" Rose asked.

"It's a bit ridiculous, really," Cedric agreed, because Rose wanted him to.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For lying."

He chuckled and dipped his quill in ink. As he scribbled down in his neat print, Rose watched his strong, sturdy hands grip the quill, his knuckles standing out quite nicely. How come Rose was noticing how amazingly _attractive_ this guy was just now? He had always been hot, to everyone, but to Rose he just looked so… _beautiful_, yeah that was the word, beautiful.

"You're really pretty," Rose said softly.

Cedric smiled, not looking up from his work he responded, "You're really pretty, too,"

"I mean it, though, you're _really_ pretty,"

"I mean it too, why wouldn't I?" Cedric looked up now, confusion on his face.

"I do believe you. Man, I'm so young…" Rose sighed.

"You're 14,"

"And you're 16! Two years older!"

"Damn, I am 16! I'm old…"

"I know," she huffed.

Cedric smiled softly and slid closer to her on her bench. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Two years isn't much, and next year you'll be 15!"

"Then I'll be old!"

"Is something wrong, Rosie?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Come on, tell me…" he sang.

"No!"

"Is someone bothering you?"

"No."

"School to hard?"

"No."

"What, are you on you're period?" Cedric joked, and almost chocked on air when she blushed.

"No!" she cried.

He backed away like she had hit him, sitting at a distance, "Shit Rose, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-I just- ah fuck…" he stuttered.

"Please stop talking," Rose interrupted, groaning.

"Sorry…"

Rose put her head in her hands, sighing heavily. What was worse than you're boyfriend knowing you were on you're period? Nothing.

"We are to never speak of this again," Rose said slowly.

"Never, promise, baby," Cedric nodded vigorously.

"Good."

Simultaneously, they came together and kissed quickly, pulling back sharply and going back to their homework.

Later that day, Rose and Lilly where hanging out near the owlery, on the large bridge that went over the cliff and connected to the owlery. Leaning against a statue, Rose asked a question that had been bugging her.

"How do you know when you love someone?"

Lilly blanched, then grin slowly, "You love Cedric Diggory don't you Rose?" she asked cheekily.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking!"

"Well, do you think about him a lot?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"Do you care about him more than you think you should?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to spend all you're life with him?"

"I think…"

"Probably love, maybe just over obsession," Lilly decided with a nod.

"But isn't their meant to be a…feeling? Like, wholeness or some shit?"

"I don't know, I'm not in love, am I?"

"Ugh, this is so annoying! Maybe it isn't love; I just like him heaps…"

"Maybe. Just chill. You've only been dating a few months,"

"Nearly three," Rose replied distantly.

Rose wasn't a hundred percent sure how she felt, but she decided to put her feelings away for now. Quidditch was coming up in less than 24 hours, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. Rose wanted to win.

And, 16 hours later, Rose was up in the air, egging the crowd on. As she was laughing, zooming around the goals, Hufflepuff came flying out. She spotted Cedric, grinning like crazy, enjoying the wind in his hair.

"You're going down, Diggory!" Rose cried, flying at him.

He dodged her, and the two went after each other. Cedric managed to cut her off, causing Rose to come to a halt.

"Mmm, I think not Rosie," he said sweetly, as the two started to circle each other.

"Why is that?" Rose licked her lips, watching how his fringe flew around his eyes.

"Because you are so clearly distracted."

"How do you know that?"

"You can't keep you're eyes of my hair."

And with that, Cedric flew off to shake hands with the Slytherin captain, chuckling after his breath. The match lasted 30 minutes, and Rose put her hardest effort in and scored goals at every chance she got. Even when Cedric caught the snitch, Slytherin had won.

"Distracted, huh?" Rose asked, out of breath, hovering above Cedric.

He pouted and flew away, not before flipping her off, to which Rose laughed. Her team was happy with her, as was her house.

After the match, Rose made sure Cedric wasn't to mad with her. After a little 'face to face' moment, he was content again.

It was New Years Eve, and Lilly realized sullenly that she hadn't been spending much time with Daisy. She entered the common room and saw her sister reading quietly in the corner.

"Daisy, wanna hang out?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah! We haven't talked in ages!"

Daisy leapt off the couch and followed Lilly out of the common room. The two talked happily, both girls' long manes of black hair swishing behind them. Their giggles echoed in the ears of passing students as they headed into the hall. Lilly wanted to help decorate the hall for the New Years countdown that happens each year, as did Daisy.

"Ah yes, you two can just charm that set of lights to the right wall," said Professor Sprout.

They nodded and got to work, still chatting lightly. Lilly got one of the lights stuck of a torch holder and couldn't get it down with _Wingardium Leviosa _so she decided to try standing on a near by bench. Reaching right up on her tiptoes, she managed to grab the light, but her foot slipped, causing her to fall, yet again. She heard Daisy squeal, but before she could panic, she felt herself within a pair of strong, familiar arms.

"Unhealthy habits die hard, huh?" Draco asked a slight smug tone to his voice.

"I guess," Lilly blushed deeply as he set her down.

"Who's this Lills?" Daisy asked.

Lilly wasn't sure if she should introduce him as her friend, so she settled for something else.

"This is one of Rose's friends, Draco Malfoy,"

"Draco, like the stars?" Daisy asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Draco replied, not smiling.

"Um, we better keep going with this," Lilly said trying to shoo of a bad figure in Daisy's life.

"Right, of course. By the way, I came here to let you know that Rose was looking for you," Draco said.

"Oh, thanks."

He nodded once and turned. Lilly's eyes followed his head of hair, watching it move along with his perfect body.

"You have a crush on him!" Daisy sang teasingly.

"Do not; he's a wan… jerk, actually…" Lilly said trying to avoid a bad word.

"Sure, sure," Daisy muttered to herself.

After quickly finishing the lights, Lilly went in search of Rose, Daisy tagging along. It didn't take long; she was with Cedric in a nearby hallway. Making up against the wall.

"EW! Rose!" cried Daisy.

Rose's eyes snapped open, and she pushed Cedric's face away from hers. His own eyes opened, and they soft grey pools had turned black.

"Oh, hey guys," Rose said breathlessly.

"Hey, having fun?" Lilly asked, smirking.

"I was," Cedric muttered, placing kisses on Rose's neck.

"What'd you need us for?" Lilly asked.

"Who said I needed you?" Rose replied, still trying to push Cedric off her.

"Draco, he found us in the hall," Daisy said, peeking up at her older sister.

"I didn't ask Draco to find you, I'm kind of preoccupied, as if I'd stop for Malfoy," Rose groaned, placing a small slap to Cedric's check, and he pulled back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, babe," he whispered shyly.

"That's weird, he said you were looking for me…" Lilly trailed off as she furrowed her brow.

"Well, she wasn't, if you don't mind…" Cedric also trailed off, trying to kiss Rose again.

Lilly chocked out a small gasp, Cedric normally wasn't so rude. Rose smiled sadly, "He gets a little forceful when he's in the mood."

Lilly left Rose and Cedric along, Daisy by her side. Why would Draco lie? There's no reason to…unless he just wanted to see her or something.

_No,_ she thought,_ that's silly!_

**XXX**

Draco quickly strode away from Lilly, mentally chiding himself. Why did he just go and see her? Why did he _want_ to go and see her? She was dirty blood, like the others, why was she different for him.

But it was true; Draco was obsessed with the girl. Was it the way her hair swayed as she walked? Or maybe her beautiful scent of vanilla and honey? Could it be when her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how her cheeks flushed at anything?

No, he told himself, it wasn't any of those reasons, a spell maybe? Yeah, she had put a curse on him, or a silly love potion!

It was a few hours later in the common room when Draco was once again thinking about Lilly, did a voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Why did you send Lilly my way?" Rose asked curiously.

He looked up; she wasn't even trying to hide the hickeys Diggory had given her.

"Why do you let some prat suck you're neck?" he retorted.

"Because he's good at it, now answer the question,"

"Just because, alright!" he snapped harshly.

"Hmm, whatever! Not my fault you _love_ her," Rose said dancing around Draco's seat, pulling at his hair.

"I don't love her, don't insult me!" he replied.

_It's just her body, is all, she an attractive girl and I'm a teenage boy, that's all!_ He told himself.

Draco quickly left for the common room, mumbling to himself.

"Just her body, just her body, just her body,"

**AN - Hmm, Draco thinks she hot….**


	18. Breakfast and a Show

**AN – Enjoy the chapter because we definitely enjoyed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but Mish does own a talking Stewie doll, from Family Guy.**

Rose woke up with a happy feeling; today was going to be a good day. It was the first of March, and the snow was pretty much just soggy piles of white mush and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. With a smile, she quickly showered and changed for the day. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. With a squeal of excitement, she started to run up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower. Reaching the door with the golden handle, the eagle eyed her up.

"Where do vanished objects go?" asked the eagle.

"Uh, anywhere?" Rose replied.

"Could have worded it better, but that's alright," the eagle sighed and the door swung open.

Rose skipped in, getting weird looks from the Ravenclaws.

"Merlin, the Slytherin's are attacking!" shouted a first year.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked around the heads of the students.

"What do you want?" asked Cho.

"For you to leave me alone, bitch," Rose sneered back.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lilly asked with shock. "We are playing sluts today!" Rose yelled, running to hug Lilly.

"_What_?" Lilly gaped.

"I woke up this morning, and had this feeling that we should dress up as sluts today! What'd you say, Lills? Play with me?" Rose cried pleadingly.

A few Ravenclaw boys wolf whistled and nodded, yelling 'Yes!' and 'Do it!' Rose giggled and nodded with them.

"What brought this on?" Lilly sighed.

"I dunno just a feeling, play along, yeah?"

With a smirk plastered on her face Lilly shook her head condescendingly and then laughed lightly. Rose cried out and tugged Lilly out of the common room. After pulling her along for a few minutes, Rose threw Lilly into a nearby empty classroom. A few charms later, both had too short skirts, the first four buttons of their shirts undone, knee high socks pulled up properly, their hair out and fluffed slightly for Rose, and Lilly for once left her natural not-quite-curls not-quite-waves hair, it was hotter and bigger… a lot bigger.

"We look like tramps, alright!" Rose said gleefully, as if it were a good thing.

"I don't mind people knowing who I am, I don't mind the girls glares and I most definitely don't mind the boys staring, that I've learnt to deal with, but this will just give me a bad reputation… Do we really have to go out looking like this?"

"Yes, we do! If you're gonna be my best friend at school, sacrifices must be made! And plus, this ought to get Cedric's attention," Rose replied.

"If you need to do this to get his attention, then maybe the attention isn't worth it," Lilly said ruefully.

"I could wear a potato sack and he'd think I was a goddess, but I like to spoil his lucky eyes, and you never know, a certain blond might be looking too,"

Without further convincing, Rose pranced out of the closet and Lilly followed. She really didn't think she would enjoy her year levels girls thinking of her as 'that slut' for the rest of the year but, with a friend like Rose it was bound to happen eventually she thought. Upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast, eyes were frozen and heads were turned.

"Cool, it worked!" Rose said.

"Of course it did, you can see right down you're shirt!" Lilly whispered.

"We can see down yours to love, it's good," Rose shrugged and headed for the Slytherin table, male mouths dropping after her. She felt more than saw Cedric come after her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, low and throaty, from behind her.

"I want to play a game," she said, turning slowly for him, "Will you play with me?"

"Yes, of course, I'll do anything," was his immediate reply.

_Anything?_ Rose smirked to herself, and she could see Lilly shaking her head behind him, "My game is called, _Make Cedric Jealous_, still wanna play?" she stood up and whispered in his ear.

"No," he replied thickly.

"Shame, I'm sure someone else will be willing to play my angered boyfriend…," she trailed off, glancing at the boys around her.

"No!" he repeated, coming closer, his voice now annoyed, "No one can have you, but me,"

"Oh really?" she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes!" he snapped his face livid.

Cedric looked at the male students, then a growl formed deep in his chest and his usual grey eyes were black.

"No one," he sneered at them.

Rose loved this new, jealous Cedric. Normally, he was polite and kind and never got angry at anyone, the change was nice, and alluring.

"I win," she smirked at him as he gaped, for about a second before bolting the few steps left towards her. She playfully ran out of his grasp, and the chase started.

"Stop running Rose, you're chest is bouncing!" Cedric said pleadingly after a moment.

The chatter in the hall went on, and they ignored Rose and Cedric kissing softly in the back corner. Lilly took her seat next to Colin, who smiled in greeting, she smiled back. She and Colin had become good friends over the last year and a half.

"Why the new clothes?" Colin asked.

"Rose wanted to play dress up," she rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough."

Lilly leaned over the table to reach for the toast that was out of her reach, little did she know someone was watching…

**XXX**

Draco was chatting with Pansy when she entered. She looked sexy, and he was already panting with the desire to take her. Her short skirt and little top were far too much, more than he could handle. And to top it off, Rose was flashing him knowing smiles over breakfast.

"Oh, just go suck face with Diggory," he muttered to her.

"I would, but I don't wanna mess up my lipstick, I'm sure Lilly wouldn't care about that problem, though…." she trailed off sweetly.

"Just… Fuck off!" he huffed.

And then the worse of it hit, Lilly slowly leaned over the table to grab something, Draco didn't care what, and he could clearly see down her shirt. _Way_ down.

"Could you at least pretend not to perve on my best friend?" Rose sneered.

"No," Draco whispered back.

He vaguely saw Rose roll her eyes, before his concentration went back to Lilly. She was hot, no doubt about it, but behind the make-up and flashy clothes, he knew she was beautiful too. How, he wasn't sure, but he just _knew_.

A few hours later, Draco had been sent by Professor Lupin to retrieve a few supplies from the cupboard that rested a few paces away from their classroom. As he walked, he could hear Rose's voice.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" she was singing, and he could tell she was breathing hard.

Choosing to ignore it, he opened the closet door and stepped in quickly, shutting it behind him.

"Ah!" the scream bounced off the wooden walls that surrounded Draco and… someone.

"Who's there?" he asked, grabbing his wand.

"Oh, Draco, it's just you," he recognized Lilly's voice.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Hiding from Rose, she's still in a game mood and we were playing tag, and you?" Lilly asked in return.

"I was just getting something for Lupin."

"_Professor_ Lupin," Lilly corrected right away.

Draco laughed quietly then said _Lumos_. His wand lit up and he searched for a light. Seeing a little cord hanging from the roof, he tugged at it until a light came from above. He now noticed that she was still in this morning's attire, just his luck.

"Well, I think I can go now, Rose's is probably looking for me," Lilly said.

"Fine."

Lilly maneuvered her way around Draco, her chest brushing lightly against him, causing him to gasp quietly, his skin was radiating from the contact. Lilly tried to push the door open, without success. Frowning, she tried again.

"Don't know how to open a door?" Draco smirked.

"I do, it's just stuck, or something," Lilly huffed.

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved the door, but it wouldn't budge. He frowned as well.

"Did it get locked?" Lilly asked.

"I think…"

"Oh my god, we're stuck! We're gonna die in here and no one will ever find us again!" Lilly was breathed deeply and her eyes were wild. "I'm scared!"

"Calm down, we're not going to die," Draco laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me Draco Malfoy! I happen to be scared of small spaces," Lilly said the last part quietly.

"We will be alright, I promise," Draco tried to be kind.

Lilly paced, at least she tried to, and the space was small. She felt clustered and surrounded and awfully alone.

"Draco, I'm scared!"

"You said that before…"

She slumped against the shelves behind her. Draco sighed and sat next to her, awkwardly placing an arm over her shoulder.

"Did you enjoy Sex Ed with Snape? Rose told me about it…," Draco tried to distract her.

"It was horrid," Lilly sniffed.

The two talked for a little, and Draco led the conversation to her music.

"I just… sing, and do violin, that's all. Rose is much better," she said.

"I'm sure that's wrong, Rose say's you're amazing," Draco smiled again.

His arm tightened around her and she reveled in the contact. She smiled beautifully up at him, and his mouth turned into a grim line. He wanted to kiss her, to just move forward and _do it_, but she was Muggle-born, a mud blood, and they could never be anything.

"Draco," she whispered, they're eyes meeting.

That was it for him, his free hand moved to rest on her cheek and she moved into his touch, looking from his eyes to his lips. Their faces slowly met, it was perfect, just right, until…

"FOUND YOU!" Rose cried, wrenching the door open.

The two broke apart like the other's skin burned. Rose was giving them a look, before smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rose said.

"You weren't!" Draco snapped, jumping up and running away, not bothering with the tool he was meant to get.

"What was that, Lilly?" Rose asked playfully.

"It was…nothing," and Lilly fled from Rose and the cupboard.

**XXX**

Rose looked around for Lilly, but she was nowhere to be found. Her playful mood was gone, and she just wanted to do her work like she was supposed to be. As Rose turned the corner, she collided with Blaize Zabini. He grabbed her arm.

"Need something, Zabini?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, you," he smirked.

"I'm taken, you know that," she said with a smirk.

"Does it matter, I can have you either way, you made that pretty clear this morning," he shoved her against a near by wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" she cried, pushing against him roughly.

He slapped her across the face, and Rose was reminded of the night three years ago. Without thinking, she called out, "Lucious!"

"Who's that?"

"Lucious! Cedric!" she pleaded, "Please, don't do this!"

Her legs were free, and she kneed him between the legs and sprinted off. Rose ran and ran, and saw a closet near by. She threw the door open, and for no reason yelled, "FOUND YOU!" just wishing she could really be looking for Lilly, instead of running from a potential rape. Lilly was inches away from Draco, their lips close. The two broke apart and Rose smirked.

_I knew it…_

Rose decided not to tell anyone about what happened, why bother people?

_At sundown the same day!_

Lilly was on the connecting bridge for the Sun tower and the Astronomy tower. She was walking on the edge again, like last time with Cedric with Rose. She was embarrassed, and trying to hold back tears. Draco wasn't going to kiss her; she must have been dreaming it. She could hear the door open behind her, but before she could turn to look, a Dementor swooped in from the dark clouds. It flew over Lilly and she screamed, her footing slipping on the concrete. She was falling over the edge, when she felt hands on her waist, then an arm curled around her stomach. She felt her back being pressed flush against Draco's familiar chest.

"Please," his voice sounded desperate, "stop falling, just stop."

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"It's something I can't help, it seems to happen more when you're around," she whispered.

He seemed to be hugging her to him, and Lilly allowed herself to enjoy it for a moment, before pulling away.

"I-I better go, it's cold out here," Lilly said.

"Lilly-wait," Draco called after her, it was one of the rare times he used her first name, instead of Miss Rose.

She stopped, and turned back to face him. He hesitated, and Lilly spoke, "Forget it ever happened, I will if you do," then, she left him there.

**AN - Intense, next chapter is the end of third year, then the Quidditch World Cup! WOO!**


	19. Seeing of the second Year

**AN **- **So, Mish has the hiccups, and it really sucks! Her chest hurts, but blame Cai, she made her laugh!**

**Disclaimer - We don't HP but Mish does own a picture of R Pattsy.**

Rose walked onto the great hall, looking around at her fellow students, some were laughing, some were eating and some were even attempting magic (Seamus Finnegan had blown smoke in his face again). She saw Cedric's handsome face smiling at his friends. He caught her eye and waved enthusiastically, making Rose giggle.

She saw Draco enter who was snickering with Pansy at the Slytherin table. She saw Harry, bruised and beaten, talking with his two friends. It was now known through out the school that Lupin was a werewolf. Instead of being disgusted or frightened she felt even more respect for the man.

Lilly was chatting away with Collin. Yesterday Ginny had asked Lilly to go with her family to the Quidditch World Cup and Rose was going with the Diggory's. Heading to the Slytherin table, Rose thought about her relationship with Cedric. She decided she loved Cedric, but she wasn't going to tell him yet. In fact she was dead set on waiting till he said it first.

Rose wasn't that hungry but she took a little chicken anyway. Cedric was still watching her from across the room with his grey eyes. She saw him again and blew him a kiss and flipped him a bird. She could see Cedric laughing, then he put his hand in his pocket faking a curious look, he continued to bring his hand of his pocket, his middle finger raised, a smirk on his lips.

"Rose," Draco started, "are you coming to the Cup?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm going with Cedric," she replied.

"Of course you are," Draco muttered.

Dumbledore approached the podium. He smiled at his students before giving his end of year speech. Rose paid attention because she always listened to Dumbledore. In the months that had passed since her second near rape, Rose had mentioned it to Cedric and managed to contain him from beating Zabini's face in, and he had been the perfect boyfriend in every way. The two were even closer now than before.

The feast ended and the students made to go gather their bags. Lilly was yet again struggling with her bags as was Daisy.

Lilly met up with Rose at the train station in Hogsmeade. Boarding the train they quickly found an empty compartment Daisy left to sit with her friends. Lilly closed the compartment door and took her seat opposite Rose. She turned to Rose with a serious expression.

"Did you ever get my owl?" Asked Lilly

"Which one?" Replied Rose

"The one about the dream I had."

"Oh… I didn't read it until later. It came when Cedric was with me. I just kinda forgot about it."

"Well what do you think?" Asked Lilly nervously

"I think it was just a dream."

"What could it possibly mean if it wasn't?"

"Well, maybe you and Draco will be friends one day," suggested Rose.

"Maybe," Lilly sighed, thinking about their near kiss then the meeting afterward.

Cedric chose that moment to enter their compartment. He smiled at both girls before sitting with Rose. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.

"Alright, just talking," Rose replied, shrugging.

The train started, and Rose and Cedric were whispering quietly, grinning at each other. Lilly could obviously see the love between them; she wished the two would hurry up and see it themselves.

"Listen, I might take a nap, wake me up soon, yeah?" Lilly asked, yawning.

"M'kay, will do," answered Rose.

Lilly laid back, grabbing a blanket on her way. She tucked it around her sides and snuggled into the couch. Rose and Cedric smiled warmly at her. And she fell into a calm sleep.

"She likes Malfoy," Rose said.

"I know," he replied.

They looked at each other, and then kissed softly. Their bodies filled with warmth and happiness with just being with each other.

"I…" Cedric cut himself off.

"You what?" Rose prompted.

"Nothing," he wouldn't tell her just yet, a little more time…

It was a few hours later that the train pulled into London. Shaking Lilly awake, the three headed outside and grabbed their bags. Once Lilly found Daisy, they left to go to find their mother. Rose and Cedric looked for their parents.

"Cedric, over here mate!" yelled Amos.

Cedric saw his short father, and gave him a hug. He looked better then what he did last year, Rose noticed, but still had a sad look in his eyes.

"Dad, you've met Rose, we're together now," Cedric said proudly.

"I saw that coming, to be honest, you two are great together! Can't wait till the Cup; we'll see you there in a few weeks, Rose!" Amos grinned, then realizing they wanted to say their own goodbyes, and left.

Cedric and Rose hugged tightly, "Don't forget about me when girls start fawning over you again," she whispered to him.

"I will never forget you, Rosie, how could I?" he whispered back into her hair.

Their lips met again, moving against each other fiercely, before Rose heard her mother calling her.

"I'll miss you," he said sadly.

"Its only three weeks, we can last that long, right?" Rose tried to smile.

"I don't think so."

"Owl me tomorrow."

"Of course, bye, Rose."

"See you, Cedric."

She walked away from him. Her mother was giving her a stern look, which she ignored.

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend."

"Who is?"

"None of you're business," Rose spat at her, "Cedric has nothing to do with you."

"You're my daughter! I don't want you getting knocked up when you're 15!"

"What, like you?"

"YES!"

Rose realized now how much her mother hated her. Daniel was a mistake, as was she. Rose didn't want to stay with her mother anymore.

"CEDRIC!"

She bolted for the direction of where she had last seen his honey hair. She could just barely see his tall back in the crowd.

"CEDRIC! CEDRIC!" she cried.

He turned at the sound of his voice, and saw Rose running at him. He lifted her into his arms immediately.

"I can't stay with her, take me! Please, Cedric, I can't…" Rose was sobbing.

"What happened Rose, what happened?"

"My mum hates me; I don't want to live with her! Please, let me live with you!" she was begging him.

The idea sounded great to him. He shot his father a desperate look. Amos nodded, he couldn't just leave the girl.

"I'll pay rent, I'll get a job!" she was saying.

"No need, you'll stay as a guest," Cedric kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"I couldn't, I'll pay…"

"Nonsense, I won't allow it!" said Amos.

Rose half rested on Cedric's shoulder as they walked with Amos. Rose couldn't take her mother anymore, and she was willing to do anything to get rid of her. She would have to owl Daniel later.

After leaving platform 9 ¾, the three got together in a car, Amos still going on about how amazing the things were.

"Honestly, Muggles are kings among men!" he was gushing.

Rose was resting her head and Cedric's shoulder, still crying silently. He was gently stroking her hair.

As it turned out, Rose was one of the best things to happen to the Diggory house hold. While Amos was still mourning over his wife, Rose would be cleaning and cooking, keeping everything in order.

Cedric loved it. It was great having her around, and at night they would snuggle up in blankets and watch T.V together, or Rose would catch up on her reading while Cedric hummed lightly.

"Rosie, we're going to Diagon Alley later, be ready in an hour!" called Amos from downstairs.

"Okay!" she yelled back, "Cedric, get ready," she said to Cedric's sleeping form.

When he didn't stir, she sighed and went to his side. With a shove and a shout, Cedric jumped then rubbed his eyes.

"Wha?" he mumbled.

"Get up, we have one hour before we leave for Diagon Alley," she said, throwing clothes around his room.

"What makes you think that I'll take an hour to get ready?"

"Well, lately you've been taking your time with your hair,"

Much to Rose's annoyance, lately Cedric had been smoothing his hair back, though he let it be messy when it was just the two of them.

With a groan, Cedric threw of his sheets to reveal his bare chest. Rose couldn't help but stare at the smooth contours of his stomach muscles. Cedric was now legally an adult in the Wizarding world and was also fully grown in his features. He was a man.

It took Rose twenty minutes to be dressed and ready, whereas Cedric did end up taking the whole hour. Even then, his hair still couldn't be fully tamed.

"Just let it go, Ced, its fine messy," Rose said.

"But I think it looks better this way, don't you father?" Cedric asked Amos.

"Either way works just fine, whatever gets you out the door."

After flooing to Diagon Alley, Amos left to make a quick trip to Gringotts, leaving Cedric and Rose to wander around.

"Oh look, Lilly!" said Rose, noticing her friend in the crowd.

Lilly turned at her name, and smile brightly at Rose. They hugged, as did Cedric and Lilly. Lilly had grown a little more since the end of school, and was almost at her full height, which really wasn't that tall, Rose was still much taller and Cedric literally towered over her.

"Where's you mum?" Lilly asked.

Rose only just now realized she hadn't even told Lilly she wasn't living with her anymore.

"I'm not staying with my mother, I'm living with Cedric," she replied smoothly.

"Oh," Lilly was shocked, but decided not to press it.

"How's stuff on you're end?" Rose asked.

"Really good, Daisy keeps wanting to play around with magic but I'm containing her," Lilly giggled.

"I don't blame her. It's much better using magic at home, makes things really easier," Cedric said smugly.

"Oh, shut it," Rose bumped his shoulder.

"What's it like living together?" asked Lilly.

"Pretty cool, Mr. Diggory is kick ass," Rose answered.

"Thanks!"

"Not you, idiot, you're father," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Cedric slumped forward.

Lilly giggled at the pair, they were cute together. Rose and Cedric walked with Lilly, going to the ice-cream vendor that everyone loved, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. Cedric shouted, and the girls accepted it.

"I think dad is just about done, maybe we should head back," Cedric said.

"Yeah, bye Lilly!" Rose hugged Lilly tightly, "See you in a few weeks,"

"Course, bye Rosie."

Lilly waved goodbye and turned to find Daisy. After fixing their robes and buying their books, Cedric and Rose were ready to go home, as was Amos. When they got home, Rose made quickly work a placing the new robes in their proper places, along with the new books, before heading to the backyard to play some Quidditch with Cedric.

_How come I didn't move in here sooner?_ Rose thought happily.

**AN - ALRIGHT, second year is over! Turns out, it had the same amount of chapters as the first one… whatever.**


	20. Staying with the Weasleys

**AN - Wahoo, we are in the third year! (For Lilly), And we're totally pumped! Cai's screaming with joy!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but We do own hairbrushes! Yeah!**

An unfamiliar owl tapped on Lilly's bedroom window. Lilly let her in, and fed her some left of crumbs of her biscuits as she untied to note attached to her leg. It read:

_Dear Lilly,_

_I'm dying of boredom over at the house! Hermione just got here, but is spending her time secretly fawning over my git of a brother._

_Dad said you could come spend the week with us, if you like, we have plenty of room! I know Fred and George miss their Black Bra. Send a reply back with Lucy, she'll know where to go._

_Love, Ginny. W_

After re-reading the letter, Lilly went downstairs to ask her parent's permission. Her mother was watching T.V, but her eyes were drifting to the stairs, as if she was afraid Lilly might come down, which she did.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" Lilly asked, and for extra measure, she took out her wand too.

"W-What would that be, Lilly?" her mother responded.

"Ginny, my _witch_ friend, has invited me to stay the week at her house before we go to the _Quidditch_ World Cup, you know, where they fly around on _brooms_?" Lilly was trying to scare her mother into saying yes.

"Well, I guess it couldn't do much harm."

Perfect.

After saying a petty thank you, Lilly bolted up the stairs and quickly scratched out a note. After sending Lucy off, she quickly packed her bags for the week. She was nearly done, when her phone rang. The sound scared her; Lilly was so used to the quiet hooting or tapping of owls. Muggles were so loud!

She picked up the phone with a polite 'Hello?'

"Hey, Lills, it's Ginny! Can you believe it; my dad actually got this damn phone to work?" Ginny was laughing along with Lilly.

"What an achievement, congrats to him."

"Lucy came back really quick, can you come over tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mum doesn't really care, I scared her shitless before."

"Cool, see you soon then?"

"Yeah, bye!"

The beeping was heard, and Lilly hurriedly packed the rest of her things up. Two years ago, Lilly had learned and memorized the path to the Leaky Cauldron so she could use their floo network. The walk there didn't take long, and she greeted the barman Tim with a smile. There were some people there, but not many.

"Going on a trip, eh?" Tim asked.

"Spending some time with the Weasley's."

"Isn't everyone?" Lilly gave a small giggle before stepping into the fire place, crying 'The Burrow!'

"HEY BLACK BRA!" was what Lilly first heard as she reopened her eyes.

She allowed Fred and George to hug her before she dusted off her robes. Ginny hugged her too, as did Hermione. Harry and Ron were still half asleep as they stumbled down the many stairs, mumbling out greetings. Mrs. Weasley squeezed Lilly in a traditional Weasley-mother hug, and Lilly felt embarrassed. She had met Molly a few times at the station and such, but didn't think she knew her well enough to be taking such a long stay in her home.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley," said Lilly.

"Of course, dear, not a problem at all!"

After also saying good morning to Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Lilly went upstairs to catch up. Ginny's room was smaller than hers, but not by much.

"So, Hermione been slacking off with the female company?" asked Lilly.

"You have no idea!" Ginny groaned, "I wish she'd just snog Ron and get it over with."

Lilly giggled, she two had just recently seen the rising tension between Ron and Hermione.

"I think we have a while to go before the smartest witch of our age can work out her emotions," Lilly said.

Lilly felt really comfortable at the Weasley house. Not how she felt with Rose, but still better than when she was at home. Another positive, it was great living with Fred and George. They were always laughing and joking around, but still did the dishes and cleaning up after themselves like good boys. They were perfect roommates.

"You'll have to pack a bag for the Cup," said Ginny the day before, "We're gonna stay for a few days, so take some clothes and books and stuff."

Lilly was packing said things when she saw Ginny outside in the garden, talking with Harry and Ron. She was taking peeks up at Harry every now and then, who was oblivious to it all. _The idiot_, Lilly thought.

It was the next morning at five that Lilly's alarm went off. She was good in the mornings and easily got up, and after some shoving so did Ginny. They were fully awake after some bacon and eggs from Molly. Ron and Harry needed to get shouted at by Hermione before they got up, and even then they still were walking around half asleep.

Mr. Weasley led the way, with Fred, George, Ginny, Lilly, Hermione, Ron and Harry behind him, in the order. They were trekking through the trees that surrounded the Weasley land. Lilly didn't know where they were going, but trust Arthur either way.

"Dad, where we going?" Ron yelled.

Ron didn't get an answer, instead Mr. Weasley shouted, "Amos, old friend!" at the now familiar short body of Amos Diggory.

"Arthur, good to see you, and look at all these kids!" the two men did one of those strange man hugs with firm back-pats before there was a plunk made next to Amos as Cedric jumped lethally from the tree above.

If even possible, he had gotten even more handsome since the last time Lilly had seen him. He wasn't at all a boy anymore, but an of-age man and he looked it too. Rose had been complaining in owls about how Cedric was trying to smooth his hair back lately, but Lilly couldn't see what was wrong with it… she saw Ginny and Hermione giggle to each other, peeping at Cedric.

"I take it you must be Cedric," said Arthur.

"Yes, sir," they shook hands.

Hermione bit her lip as she gazed at Cedric, as did Ginny. _Sorry girls,_ Lilly thought smugly,_ 3…2…1_

Rose landed without a sound next to Cedric, looking very radiant. Her curly brown hair was flowing around her jean short and singlet top clad body, the image of her and Cedric standing there amongst the brown leaves and sunshine seemed too perfect.

"Oh, I don't believe we've meet!" said Arthur happily.

"Rose Roggers, I'm Cedric's girlfriend," said Rose, offering her hand with Mr. Weasley took.

"Good, good! Let's get a move on then!" Arthur smiled as Hermione and Ginny pouted.

Rose took Cedric's hand as Fred and George approached them.

"Is our Roxy glowing, Fred?" questioned George teasingly, standing next to Cedric.

"Oh my George, I think she is!" Fred exclaimed, taking Rose's side.

"Jealous, you're all jealous!" Rose declared, clinging to Cedric's arm.

"Oh yeah, we're jealous of Mista Boy, here, first name Golden!" exclaimed George.

"Or should we say, Head Boy, sir?" asked Fred.

"I didn't get it yet," Cedric said glumly, "I thought I had a chance,"

"Maybe you have to be in seventh year and not be seventeen," added Rose.

There was a collective 'OH!' from the boys as Rose laughed. Up ahead, there was a hill and something small rested atop it. Lilly ran up with Ginny, and on closer inspection they could see it was a… boot?

"Why are we all gathering around some manky old boot?" Harry voiced Lilly's thoughts.

"It's not just any manky old boot," started George.

"It's a port key," Fred finished.

Everyone started to crowd around it and were placing a finger on some part of the boot, so Lilly went along and put her forefinger on the tip.

"On the count of three! 1…2!" called Amos.

"Harry, get on!"

"3!"

There was a whirling sensation and suddenly there were all in the air. The elders and Rose and Cedric looked comfortable, like they had done this before.

"Kids, let go!" said Arthur.

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"Let go!"

So, reluctantly, the teenagers let go of the boot. Lilly felt like she was falling, and fast, and landed with a deep thud on her back. She could hear her friends groaning, and realized she wasn't the only that had suffered that fate. The others, however, seemed to be running down to the ground before lightly touching down.

"That'll clear ya sinuses, eh?" Amos laughed.

Cedric went and pulled Harry up, and he said an awed thanks. Ron waved as Cedric passed, but the Golden Boy didn't seem to notice.

"Welcome, to the Quidditch World Cup!" announced Arthur.

Looking around, Lilly was stunned into a stupor. There were thousands of tents, and _thousands_ of people! All were walking around, chatting happily, and looking at the entertainment which including flame juggling, flame eaters, and flame _conjurers!_

Mr. Weasley led them through the pack, and Lilly thought it was a wonder that he knew where to go. They approached a tent of average size for two people, and the Diggory's plus Rose entered, Arthur gestured for them to follow. Fred and George did willingly, and after some hesitation, so did Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lilly. Inside, the tent was easily ten times bigger, with a lounge area, kitchen and few bedrooms. The rooms weren't blocked by doors, but just sheets of cloth that had been pulled back. Rose sat herself on the dining table, and Fred and George took seats there, kicking their feet up.

"Get out of the kitchen Ron, we're all hungry!" grumbled Arthur.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen Ron!" called the three on the table.

"Feet off the table!" he snapped.

"Feet off the table!" they echoed.

Their laughter filled the cabin, until Cedric stepped forward to Rose, taking her hand in his.

"Can I have a minute?" he asked.

She nodded happily, jumping off the table. Fred and George wolf-whistled after her. Lilly was just about ready to get out of the tent.

"Ugh, I don't want to see this!" she grumbled.

Rose and Cedric came into a bedroom, Cedric dropping the curtain. Lilly could see their figures coming together in an embrace.

"AH! Don't want to hear it!" squealed Lilly, blocking her ears.

"Hear what?" Ginny asked.

She was answered with a deep, sensual moan that had escaped Rose's throat. Lilly's blocking skills didn't do the job, and she heard it too.

"That," Lilly replied sadly, "They've been getting more intimate, AND IT ISN'T NICE FOR THE EAR DRUMS!" she called loudly.

"Piss off!" Rose called with a tone that made Lilly want to hurl.

Rose allowed herself to part ways with Cedric's lips to breathe, and he wasted no time with attacking her neck. This was one of those rare times Cedric wasn't sweet and gentle, but a little rough and demanding, and Rose loved it.

"Ugh, Cedric," Rose moaned as he bit a sensitive spot in the hallow of her neck.

"Fuck," he breathed, enjoying her voice.

His dreams were coming true. He was a healthy, handsome boy with many friends and the most wonderful girlfriend any man could dream of, and said girlfriend was letting him ravish her neck.

Cedric's hands were resting safely on her hips, as always. They hadn't gone very far, but Cedric didn't want to push it since what had happened with Zabini (who he still wanted to destroy) and the man years ago. But, at this moment, he could tell Rose wanted more. She was writhing and moaning, and driving him crazy.

So, carefully, he inched his longing hand up her curves, just wanting to caress her for now, no groping was needed. Cedric was a patient guy.

_Finally_! Rose thought, _finally he is doing something!_ She had been wanting more with their physical relationship, and this was working out quite well.

Just as Cedric's hand was about to touch the underside of her breast, the screech of a curtain pulling back was heard.

"For Merlin's sake, can't you to go a day without this?" Amos asked, though he was smirking.

Cedric groaned, retreating his hand and letting his head resting on Rose's shoulder, his body slumping slightly on top of hers.

"Dad, please, did you have to come in right now?" Cedric asked, his annoyance evident.

Rose giggled, wrapping her arms around Cedric.

"Well, yes, I did! Lilly wants to take a look around and all those Weasley kids have other friends too! How about you lug you're lazy butts up and go with them?"

"Because this lazy butt was happy where he was," mumbled Cedric.

Amos smirked and closed the curtain. Cedric sighed, placing one gentler kiss to Rose's neck before lifting himself up.

"Shall we?"

Rose rolled her eyes and wiggled her way out of from under Cedric's body. After making sure she looked decent, Rose held her hand out, which Cedric took.

"Stop sulking," she said to his pout, "we have all the time in the world,"

He smiled faintly, squeezing her hand.

_Still, I wouldn't of minded if we hadn't been interrupted…_Rose thought sadly.

**AN - Sexual healing, sexual healing! Is something that's good for me! Sorry, Mish likes that song… anyway; here we go with the QWC!**


	21. The Quidditch World Cup

**AN - Here we go, more QWC! Also, maybe if you're lucky, our little pureblooded friend might come out to play! (I mean Draco) Also Cai will be drawing some stuff for A Lilly and a Rose and we'll put the link in our profile as soon as they're done :)**

**Disclaimer – We do not own HP, but Mish does own an I-Spy book! (Cai's Pretty sure she stole that from a primary school library)**

Rose and Cedric joined Lilly outside. It was a nice day, and they decided to go roaming around. They soon discovered that not everyone was staying in tents; there was a little hotel off to the west side, and a grander one next to it. They felt a little stupid walking around that area, there were many posh people strutting about.

One of which, Lilly spotted, was Draco Malfoy. He looked good, very good, in a neat black suit walking beside his father. Rose saw him too, and dragged their little group to his side.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Rose greeted, smiling, "Mr. Malfoy," she nodded at him.

"Rose, how good to see you, how are we?" Mr. Malfoy asked in the sniveling tone he used for everyone.

"Very well, thank you, here to see the game I assume?"

"Yes, the minister has invited us to watch the game with him," Draco boasted, Lilly contained an eye roll.

"Cool, we're up in the bleachers, or something," Rose shrugged.

"You're Cedric Diggory, yes?" asked Lucious.

"Yes, sir," Lilly had a feeling that Cedric was being kind to him only because he had saved Rose those years ago. Being her best friend, Lilly was the first to know and the only one to beside Cedric.

"And who is this?" he was staring down at Lilly now.

"My friend, Lilly, Lilly this is Lucious Malfoy," Rose introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Lilly said, for the same reason Cedric had.

"Hmm, yes," Mr. Malfoy seemed distant.

"Are you excited about the game?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes! Very much so!" Mr. Malfoy's attention was caught again, and there was a scary gleam in his eye.

"Maybe we will see you there."

"I'll make sure of it," he grinned, showing all his perfect white teeth.

They left, all three feeling a little uneasy. Next, they decided to grab a bit of an early lunch. After a few minutes, they wondered upon a little kiosk. Cedric and Lilly bought sandwiches, but Rose denied.

"I'm trying to lose weight," she said.

"Aw, come on! You're perfect!" Lilly huffed, annoyed at her friend.

"Yeah Rosie, there's nothing to improve," Cedric agreed.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend, and _you're _saying it because you have to!" Rose said glaring at Cedric.

"Not true, any girl would kill to be like you," Cedric shook his head.

"But I'm all fat…." Rose mumbled, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You're not fat!" Cedric took Rose's arms and spread them away from her body.

"You're so perfect, it hurts to be around you, you don't need to change, Rosie," Cedric said sternly.

Rose cracked a smile, and then laughed loudly. Cedric and Lilly shared a confused look, "I just wanted to know what you'd say!" Rose cried gleefully, "I know I'm stunning, duh! Now, give me you're food…"

Rose started to pick at Cedric's sandwich, until he gave in and handed it to her. She smiled, giving his lips a quick peck before shoving the food down her throat.

The next two days were spent hanging out and just enjoying the nice weather. Cedric and Rose made out, Lilly and Ginny gossiped, Fred and George laughed, and the Golden Trio did… god knows what.

But, all too soon, the night of the Cup had arrived. Rose was a strong Romanian supporter, and decked herself out in red everything, where as Cedric went for the Irish. It was war.

Lilly decided to go like Harry, and dressed for both teams. Lilly soon discovered getting into the large dome wasn't so easy. There was shoving, and Lilly was pretty sure there was some groping, too. The large group seemed to be climbing higher and higher, and when Lilly looked down she saw that unique blond hair staring back up at her.

"From the Minister himself!" Draco was boasting again.

"Don't boast, Draco! It's wasted on this lot," scolded Malfoy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" sneered Ron.

"Well, let's just say, if it rains, you'll be the first to know," then he smirked, and took his son with him as he left.

Lilly strode on, as did everyone else. Soon, they were at their seats, well, there actually weren't any seats, but that didn't bother anyone.

"Told ya we'd get a good view!" said Amos.

"Look, there go the Irish!" cried Fred.

And, sure enough, the Irish were zooming around, and a fireworks Lepricorn dancing around them. Then, the Romanians busted through the flames, and were doing tricks on their brooms. The crowd was chanting 'KRUM! KRUM!'

Lilly could see, vaguely, on the grass were these beautiful women dancing and frolicking about.

"Don't worry about Veela, they got nothing on you!" shouted Rose, grinning.

The game was amazing, and deadly. It was obvious that Krum only caught the snitch so the game could end; he knew he wasn't going to win, but wanted to protect the teams. The crowds were going mad with the win, and the other half were still cheery. Even Rose, hardcore Krum lover, was kissing Cedric back as he couldn't contain his joy and leapt on her. Back at the tent, Ron was still sulking.

"He's like a bird in the wind!" he was saying, "He's not just an athlete, he's an artist!"

At this, Fred and George started.

"Victor I love you!"

"Victor I do!"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" the whole tent sang.

There was a loud crash and scream from outside, and Fred said, "The Irish are really getting their pride on!"

Arthur entered, looking alarmed, "It isn't the Irish! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

All the kids were rushed outside, and were horrified. Fire, it was spreading everywhere, and masked figures were the cause.

Death eaters.

"Fred, George! Ginny and Lilly are you're responsibility!" cried Arthur, and Lilly felt a strong, sure hand rest on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw George looking around for a clear path.

"This way!" said Fred, tugging Ginny along.

"Rose!" Lilly cried, "ROSE!"

Cedric pulled Rose against his chest, looking around frantically, "Apparate!" Rose coughed, the smoke getting to her, "Do it!"

"Can you side-along?"

"I've done it before!"

It was a lie, but they needed to get out of there. Gripping Rose tightly, Cedric thought of the one place he wanted to be.

_Three D's Cedric, come on!_

The startling sensation was over before it began, and the couple found themselves inside Cedric's bedroom.

"Here? Why here?" cried Rose angrily, "What about you're father?"

"He'll be fine; he'll come here too,"

"And what about my friends!"

"I'll send my Patronus,"

After telling his Patronus where to go, the cougar was a flash of light, racing across the earth. Rose paced, anxious to see if Lilly was okay. About ten minutes later, a light bounced into the room, forming a weasel.

"Everyone is okay, we're at the burrow, Amos is coming," it said with Mr. Weasley's voice, then vanished.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and she fell down to Cedric's bed. He sat next to her, hugging her with one arm. After several minutes of silence, a pop was heard and then Amos Diggory was scurrying about, checking Rose and Cedric for injuries.

"We're fine, dad, honestly!" Cedric said, jumping from his father's grasp.

"Why were there Death Eaters there?" asked Rose.

"An attack, hoping to do…something, we're not sure yet," said Amos gravely.

"Well, the sooner we get to Hogwart's, the better!" Rose said.

"Can you side-along?" screamed George.

"Can you apparate?" Lilly squeaked.

"Here, grab onto dad!"

Lilly was shoved at Mr. Weasley, who was also holding onto Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. Lilly wondered where Harry was.

"Where's Harry?" Lilly cried.

Ron's face contorted with panic, and he sprinted from his dad's firm grip, Hermione following, crying "Ron! Stop!"

With an annoyed grunt, Mr. Weasley apperated to The Burrow, and was gone as soon as he let the children down. Lilly felt sick, and in fact ended up spewing chunks in the Weasley's garden.

"Sorry," she croaked at Fred and George.

"Everyone does it the first time," they shrugged.

"Is Rose okay?" Lilly asked.

"How are we meant to know?" Ginny asked in return.

"An owl, can't we owl them?"

"Would take too long, we wouldn't get a response for a few days," replied Ginny sadly.

"Can anyone conjure a Patronus? You can send lighting fast messages with those things," George said.

When no one answered, the panic began. Lilly was thinking of all the bad things that could have happened, Ginny was worried about her father, friends and brother; Fred and George were trying to keep them calm. In the midst of all this happening, they forgot to close the front door, and a streak of light flew in.

"What's that?" Lilly asked.

The light landed on the coffee table, in the form of a cougar. Cedric's smooth voice spoke through:

"Rose and I are at home, we're both safe. Send word back, Rose and I are worried," then the animal was gone, and there was silence.

"Cool!" said Fred and George "didn't know Goldie could do that!"

"He's Cedric Diggory, he would rule the world if he wanted," Ginny sighed, thinking of the handsome man.

"Well, we have to send them a message, they're worried!" said Lilly.

As if he heard her, Arthur appeared with a pop, the famous trio at his side.

"Mr. Weasley, we have to send a Patronus! Cedric sent his, he said he and Rose were alright," said Lilly right away.

"Well, yes, I guess I could!" Arthur replied.

He quickly summoned his weasel just as Amos appeared.

"Is Cedric here?" he cried without a greeting.

"He's at home," said Lilly, "with Rose," she added, annoyed.

"Right, yes!"

"Go, I just sent word," said Arthur.

Amos was gone in a moment, and the rest were left to ponder. Why did the Death Eaters attack?

_Will they attack again?_

Rose reread her Hogwarts letter. She got it a while ago, but was just checking it again as she always does. She noticed, with shock, that it said the train was to be boarded on the 31st of August at 10 o'clock, instead of early September 1st morning.

"Cedric!" she called, and he was at her side in a moment, "Why are we leaving on the 31st?"

"We never leave on the 31st," Cedric replied automatically.

"But it says, right here!"

After reading the letter over, he said "Oh! Well, we better pack then, we have to leave in…three hours!"

"You haven't packed already?" Rose asked with a motherly voice.

"Um, no?"

Rose rolled her eyes, kissed Cedric's cheek, and then went to help him pack. It took the couple 20 minutes before they were done, but afterwards both lay back on Cedric's bed.

"Well, that was fun," said Cedric.

"Mmm, I'm all hot and bothered now," Rose smirked.

"Yes, yes you are," he smirked back.

Cedric leaned in to kiss her, which Rose allowed. He leaned his body over hers, gently telling her to lie back without words. She did, and tangled her hands in Cedric's silky hair. She gave a slight tug, and he moaned softly. He wanted to try and go further, like last time, but hopefully his father wouldn't be here to interrupt.

Slowly, carefully, he slid his hand up the side of her body, feeling all the wonderful curves that her skin possessed. Then, his finger tips touched the bottom of her breast. She arched, offering herself to him, and he took the offer. His hand covered her right breast perfectly, fitting nicely into his palm. She sighed into his mouth, encouraging him.

With the slightest of pressure, his squeezed Rose's breast. She gave a little moan, pulling his hair again. He moved from her mouth, placing light kisses on her neck.

"Am I…doing it…right?" he questioned, panting, giving her a grope again.

"Ugh, yes!" she gasped.

He grinned; getting her satisfied was satisfying for him. With another kiss to her cheek, he let his fingers graze her hardened nipple, which he could feel through her shirt and bra. Then, there was a hard knock on the door.

"What?" Cedric barked at the wood.

"Any way to talk to you're father?"

"When he's doing what he's doing now, yes!" Cedric replied.

"Just letting you know, we have to leave in an hour, so I want you two to eat something!"

"You're dad sure does have great timing," Rose frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate him too."

Rose giggled, kissing him one last time as she squeezed his hand, which was still on her chest.

"Peanut butter and jam sandwich?" Rose asked.

"Please, baby."

She nodded, running her hands through his hair again before leaving him there, turned on and frustrated.

**AN - Getting heated in this house!**


	22. The TriWizard Tournament

**AN - Here we go, THIRD YEAR! We're excited, incase you couldn't tell!**

**Disclaimer - We do now own HP, but We do own a HP6 ticket! (Mish's kept hers for, like, a month!)**

Draco walked away from his father, pulling his suitcase into the train. He was rushing, he didn't want to be seen, more specifically, he didn't want to _see_ someone. He knew Lilly was here already, because Rose was here. Where ever Rose was, Lilly was there too.

After watching her at the Cup, eyes alive and excited, he found himself even more attracted to her. For a little while he had this crazy thought, that maybe they could be friends…

_NO DRACO! Damn it, forget her!_

He slumped into an empty compartment, glaring at anyone that tried to enter it to share. He was in a bit of a grumpy mood, and he was tired. It was late, around 11, and the train was set it leave in ten minutes. No one knew why they were leaving the day before instead, but nobody questioned Dumbledore or his orders.

Crabbe and Goyle let themselves in and greeted Draco. He nodded back, lying across the seat, soon joined by Pansy. Rose popped her head in too.

"Heya Malfoy!" she said, smiling.

"Hi," he said carefully.

"How are ya?" she asked.

"Just fine, what's with you?"

"Oh, you know, just loving life!" she replied, grinning still.

"Wait a minute… did you and Diggory…you know…" Pansy trailed off dumbly.

"None of you're business!" snapped Rose, though it wasn't true.

Rose left the compartment, continuing down the aisle. Draco sat up, watching people walk past the door. And, of course, she had to walk past. She was looking in to window, checking to see if it was empty, and he caught her eye.

They looked at each other tensely; neither had forgotten the near kiss. She kept on moving, and he released a shaky breath. She was just so. God. Damn. BEAUTIFUL!

The train ride started, and was set to go out through the night into early morning.

Draco just wanted to be in the safe walls of his bedroom.

Cedric slumped back against the compartment couch. Rose had just left to say hi to some friends. He was confused as to why they were leaving late, but didn't ask questions. Cedric closed his eyes, waiting for Rose to return. They had been spending so much time together lately, that now having her not around was annoying.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Jude asked, entering the compartment.

"Waiting for my bitch, you?" he replied, not opening his eyes.

"Does Rose know you call her that?"

"No, and she doesn't have to know."

"Well, just came by to say hey, and to ask about the Cup."

"To be honest, it wasn't all dandy, you know, with the Death Eaters and all," Cedric answered.

"Must have been scary," Jude sat opposite him.

"Yeah, it was."

They talked a little while longer, catching up, when Rose entered. She sat next to Jude as Cedric lifted himself up.

"Said our hellos, have we?" Cedric asked.

"Why else would she be back, isn't that right _bitch_," Jude stressed the word, winking obviously at Cedric.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose frowned at Cedric.

"Nothing honey, don't know what he'd going on about," Cedric shrugged.

Jude stood, patted Cedric on the back before leaving the couple alone. Rose gave Cedric a look, but he just shrugged again then held out his arms. She came onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's the time?" Cedric asked.

"Around 12, wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah," Cedric yawned.

He lay back, pulling Rose with him. They knew how to lie together just right, so both were comfortable, because they have had a lot of time to practice. Rose reached up with her hand and ran her fingers through Cedric hair, earning a strange sound from him.

"Cedric… Cedric, are you purring?" Rose whispered, holding in a giggle.

"Mmm…"

Rose smiled, continuing to stroke his hair. They fell asleep together, and when Lilly went pass, still looking for somewhere to sit, she grinned.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Cedric groaned, willing the noise to stop, "Get up loves! Time for school!" someone was saying. He cracked an eye open, and saw the evil twins grinning like fools down at him.

"Piss off," he muttered.

"We're getting off in ten minutes, just letting you know," said George.

"Right, right, we're coming,"

Cedric shook Rose awake in his arms, and she mumbled out a 'Fuck off'. He smiled, and shook her again, kissing her head.

"Will you fuck off!" she said, louder this time.

"We're nearly at school, we should get changed."

"Fine, change me."

It was a tempting offer, but Cedric pulled the both of them up and out into the train. It was early morning, and the 1st of September. The train came to a halt, and the students came out. As they were walking around, the people who called Hogwarts noticed something flying around the air. Was it…a carriage? They all gathered around the edge of the courtyard, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious flying object.

It _was_ a carriage that was being pulled by flying horses! Rose gasped, Lilly nearly fainted, Cedric gaped, the Weasley's twins laughed, and everyone else watched on. Also, out in the black lake, something was rising from the depths. It was a crow's nest.

"IS THAT A SHIP?" cried Lilly.

"Oh my lord, it is!" Rose gasped.

A large ship rose out of the water, as everyone stared on.

"Alright, alright, get inside now!" said Professor McGonagall.

Other teachers were ushering everyone in, and the students complied. They were sat down at their tables and told to be quiet.

"This year, Hogwart's is to play host to two honored schools!" said Dumbledore, "And let me welcome, the young men of Durmstrang!"

A group of handsome, men came bursting through the doors, banging these poles as they went. They started to break free and dance all these strange moves.

"I could do that, it's called break dancing," Rose mumbled.

"Albus!" said the Headmaster.

The two hugged quickly and then Karcaroff was shifted off to a seat, "And now, let's welcome the beautiful ladies of Beaubatons Academy!"

The doors opened and a group of pretty girls entered. They sighed, and waving their arms about. The boy's eyes followed their small, little butts as they went. They sighed one final time, and birds flew from their arms.

After the girls had been seated at Ravenclaw and the boys at Slytherin, it was explained why they were here.

The triwizard tournament. Cedric grinned, it sounded good to him. Eternal glory…that'd please his father, and Rose would love him, and people would fawn over him…

Then, it was announced that you had to be 17 years old to enter.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" was heard from Fred and George, followed by "RUBBISH! AHHH!"

After being told to settle, Dumbledore made it official, "From this moment on, the triwizard tournament had begun!"

The students and guests rose, the first years being hurried ahead. Cedric met up with Rose.

"Can you believe this? I'm so excited!" Cedric grinned.

"You're… you're entering?" Rose squeaked.

"Well, yeah, of course! Aren't you happy for me?" Cedric asked.

"NO! You heard Dumbledore, you might die Cedric!"

"Yeah, or I might win, don't you believe in me?"

"I know you could, but didn't you stop to think what I would want? Cedric, I can't lose you," Rose didn't realize how true the words were until they were out of her mouth.

"I did think about you, I never stop thinking about you! I thought you'd be happy for me, excited even! I _thought_ you'd be pleased!" Cedric was shouting now, and heads were turning in the Great Hall foyer. The happy air was shifting into something dangerous.

"Well then maybe you don't know me so well!" she screamed as well, and then turned on her heels.

"Well maybe I don't!" he was yelling at his highest volume.

"WHY can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?" Rose cried, stomping away from him.

"BECAUSE I BLOODY WELL LOVE YOU!"

Everyone gave a small gasp, but Rose appeared to not have heard. After a few more angry steps, she slowed till she came to a stop. She turned to face him.

"_What?"_

"I-I love you, Rose," Cedric said, realizing what he was saying, and becoming nervous.

Rose gaped like everyone else.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated, coming to her.

When he was in front of her, he took her hand and squeezed but she didn't respond.

"You love me too, right?" he asked anxiously.

The massive meaning of his statement hit him, and he sunk to his knees in front of Rose, becoming vulnerable. She had to love him…if she didn't…

"Please Rosie, say you love me!" he was begging, hugging her thighs and pressing his face into her stomach.

"Rose, Rose…I love you, please Rose…" Cedric was even crying, but he wasn't embarrassed.

He felt a soft hand rest on his cheek, and guide his face up to look at her. Rose was crying too, her make up leaking down her cheeks.

"I bloody well love you, too," she whispered.

His face broke out into the most amazing smile Rose had ever seen, before he leapt to his feet and kissed her strongly on the lips. The crowd cheered, realizing Rose's answer. Both pulled back, smiling widely.

"I love you, Rosebud," Cedric said, proudly.

"I love you too, Dick-Diggory," Rose replied, holding in her giggle.

"So, what's it like being in love?" Lilly asked the day after.

"Totally killer, you should try it sometime," Rose replied, holding Cedric's hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Cedric nodded.

"Pretty good?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, it's the best thing ever," Cedric said, still smiling like a madman.

The smile hadn't left his face since yesterday, and he didn't see it leaving anytime soon. Rose had the same smile, too, Lilly noticed. She was happy for her two friends, it was about time they said it.

"Even Malfoy has been saying he's happy for us, it's crazy!" Rose said, Lilly Smiled at this. _He does have a heart!_

"Well, everyone _is_ happy for you guys!"

"I'm happy for us too," Cedric agreed, "I'm even happier that I'm entering the triwizard tournament!"

After their confessions, Rose and Cedric and spent the night talking, and Rose decided that she would support Cedric no matter what, and that meant him entering the competition. People were to enter in a week's time.

Lilly left to go on her own. It was a Saturday, and Lilly had found a place that she liked to study in, beside the library. At the top most level of the clock tower, one could find utter peace and quiet, except for the gentle lulling of the clock ticking. Lilly sat herself down, spreading her books around her.

Most times, she would hear students coming up the stairs, but never to the top level. Until today, that is.

"What are you doing here?"

Lilly let out a shriek, and whirled around. Draco was standing with his hands in his pockets not looking pleased.

"I'm studying," Lilly replied as she relaxed.

"Up here, alone? You could fall off the edge and I wouldn't be there to catch you," he smirked.

"Shame, because my life is so precious to you," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Naturally."

He strode over to here and sat opposite her. He lifted one of her books, looking at it.

"Extra work? I would say I didn't take you as the type, but I try not to lie," Draco said, raising an eyebrow, something which Lilly whished she could do as perfectly as Rose did.

"Well, there's no harm, right?"

"Don't you have friends?"

"Don't you?" she tried not to laugh.

"I'm just here to take a breath, all those Durmstrang losers are annoying," Draco sighed.

"Figured you'd be all over that shit," Lilly said.

"Krum is okay, but the others, not so much."

They fell into an awkward silence, and Lilly shifted on her spot. She wanted to talk to him, but was afraid she would say something wrong.

"So," Lilly started.

"So…"

"How you been?"

Draco let out a little laugh; even then his voice seemed to be mocking her.

"Dandy, you know, the world is so fine," he replied.

"Right, right…" Lilly bit her lip.

"What about all this news about Diggory and Rose?"

"Crazy, but I saw it coming…"

This topic led them into an easy conversation, and Lilly was enjoying herself. Draco didn't seem t be complaining, so she took it as a good sign. Maybe this year, they could be friends.

**AN – Mish: AWWW! Love is in the air! (Cai: Every Saturday night on the beach) Whoopee!**


	23. Champions Decided

**AN - Hey, I loved the last chapter! It was totes killer. Cai is sitting next to Mish, talking about how lemonade should be yellow, and Mish is smiling and nodding along but she's shit scared.**

**Ps. That 'Every Saturday night on the beach' is totally an inside joke so don't strain yourself on trying to find a deeper meaning.**

**Disclaimer - We do now own HP, but Mish does own a crazy best friend :)**

This was it, the big moment. Cedric took a deep breath before entering the Hall, his mates behind him and his love on his arm. His friends cheered him on, shoving him about and grinning. Cedric smiled at them, gave Rose one last kiss before over stepping the age line. With a shaky hand, he dropped his name into the goblet. He smiled at the blue flames before rejoining his friends. They patted his back, and Rose hugged him tightly. Then, the Weasley's came in.

"YEAH!" they were cheering.

"Made it up, just this morning!" George was saying.

"Made what?" someone asked.

"An aging potion!"

"It's not going to work," sang Hermione from her seat on the bleachers.

"Oh yeah, and why's that Granger?" asked Fred.

"You see this? This is an age line, drawn by Dumbledore himself. It can't be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

"Ah, but that's why it brilliant," started Fred.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," finished George.

"Fred," said George.

"George."

"Bottoms up!" they said together.

They drank the potion and jumped over the line. Nothing happened. Everyone cheered happily, except the actual people that entered, who looked peeved. The twins threw their names in, and then high-fived. But suddenly, they were blown back out of the ring. When they rose, both twins had long, grey beard, much like Dumbledore's. They started to fight angrily, until Victor Krum entered the room.

All eyes turned to him, and it didn't go unnoticed that he gave Hermione a look before entering his name.

Cedric rolled his eyes, throwing an arm over Rose's shoulder and leading her away. The champions were to be decided in three more days, and they just had to wait it out until then. Cedric was rather nervous, but as long as he had Rose he knew he'd be okay.

"I'll see you later then, love," Cedric sighed, happy with his new name for Rose.

"Right, have lunch together?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

The kissed briefly before Rose entered her charms class. She was extremely nervous, and still didn't want Cedric to put his name forth. There was just something about this whole thing that she didn't like…

Lilly nervously headed up to the clock tower. It had been a week since she had last gone up, and that was when she had talked to Draco. She was worried he'd be there again. After climbing the stairs and discovering she was alone, she let out a breath and sat down on the wood, taking out her DADA books.

"Here again, I see?"

She didn't jump like last time, Lilly was half expecting it. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Draco standing with his arms cross, and faint smile on his face.

"It's where I study."

He took a spot opposite her like last time, and picked up her spare quill, playing with it's feathers.

"I know, you come here a lot," he responded, looking at the ground.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Er… Rose told me," he replied swiftly, and Lilly could see the lie.

"Rose doesn't know I come here," it was true, she didn't.

"Well, I meant that… um… I just see you up here a lot," he stuttered.

"Right…"

They were silent again, so Lilly started reading. She had only gotten through a page when Draco spoke again.

"You should wear you're hair out."

She raised her eyes to his, confusing swimming in her ocean pools. He bit his lip.

"J-Just saying, it looks better out."

With a slow movement, she reached up to take out Rose's borrowed chop sticks which were holding her bun up. Draco's eyes followed her hand. After taking them out, Lilly shook her hair a bit, letting it fall over in waves.

"Yeah, like that," Draco whispered.

Lilly liked this attention from Draco; she could see why Rose did now. She made an oath there and then-always wear her hair out at the clock tower.

"Do you know anyone that entered the tournament?" Lilly asked.

"Krum, but I don't really _know_ him."

Their conversation started, and Lilly savored every second of it. Before she realized it, a fair few hours had past. It was around 5, and then Lilly remembered that the champions were to be chosen, and Lilly had to be there for Rose.

"We better go, they're choosing the champions in an hour," Lilly said, standing.

Draco nodded and stood as well. After stretching their limbs, they headed down into the Great Hall to get good seats. It was practically full already, and Lilly could see Rose whispering nervously to Cedric. Lilly heard what they were saying as she came closer.

"Now Cedric, if you don't get it, don't worry."

"Rose, calm down, if I don't get in, I'm not bothered," Cedric shrugged, but everyone around could see that he really wanted it.

Rose clasped Cedric hands in hers and squeezed tightly. Lilly sat next to Rose and looked for Draco, but he was already sitting with his own mates. The whole school was in the hall, plus all the guests, and the place was buzzing with excitement. Dumbledore entered and asked for silence.

"Here, and now, we choose are champions," he said.

Then, his arm fired out and moved slowly across the air, his palm coming to rest on the goblet. The flames turned red, and a piece of paper burst out, which Dumbledore caught.

"The Durmstrang champion…Victor Krum!" he announced.

There were loud calls of 'KRUM!' as said man came up and shook the Headmaster's hand, then was directed to the left. Another wild burst of red flames, and there was another piece of parchment in Dumbledore's hand.

"And the Beaubatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!"

The beautiful Ms. Delacour smiled brilliantly before shaking the Professor's hand and following after Krum. The flames turned red again, and the Hogwart's students held their breaths, waiting to find out who their hero was…

"The Hogwart's champion… Cedric Diggory!"

The school erupted into cries and Cedric grinned madly. After a very quick kiss with Rose, he walked to his Headmaster, having the whole school behind his back. He proudly shook Dumbledore's hand, who whispered 'Very good, my boy, so proud,'

"And there we go, our three champions!" said Dumbledore happily.

Professor Snape looked over his boss' head, seeing the red flames returning yet again. Everyone looked at it in confusion as another name came forth. As Dumbledore read it, his eyes turned black.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The air turned thick and ugly, "Harry Potter!" he said again. Harry was nudged up, and Rose fumed as he passed.

"He's not even 17!"

"He's a cheat!"

"Liar!" the last cry came from Rose, and it was the loudest.

Lilly rubbed Rose's back, trying to calm her down. Dumbledore handed Harry his piece of paper and McGonagall hurried him along. When he had left, the school erupted in noise.

"How dare he? My boyfriend is the real champion!" said Rose, now proud of Cedric entering.

"Yeah, Cedric's the real one!" Jude said, angrily.

They all huffed and muttered as they headed back their own dorms. Everyone was angry at Harry Potter, Rose included, and even Lilly was annoyed.

The next morning, Rose met up with Cedric at the owlery. As soon as she saw him, she ran at him full force, throwing herself at him.

"CEDRIC!"

He caught her, kissing her fiercely.

"I'm so proud of you, Cedric!"

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," her tone was soft again.

"I just can't believe it…the goblet chose _me_, out of the hundreds that entered, _me!_"

"You deserve it, oh Cedric!" she was kissing him again, "I'm still pissed at Potter, though," she said afterwards.

"Don't be, he didn't enter, trust me," he added at her disbelieving face, "The poor bloke was about to shit himself."

"I guess, he probably didn't want to get himself killed."

"Listen, I know a lot of people are on his back right now, but I need you to help him along. He's just a kid, Rosie," Cedric smiled.

"Since when did you get so wise?" she smiled in return.

He shrugged, and kissed her again.

"Fine, I'll help defend the boy."

"Thank you, but right now, let's go bathe in my glory."

Rose giggled, and took his hand, but there was glory to bathe in, lots of it. Everywhere he went, Cedric got praise and congrats and well wishes, and he was loving it.

"It's like being royalty," Rose said after a week of it all.

"I know, cool huh?" Cedric replied.

"Hey Champ!" the twins greeted, _were they always together?_ Rose thought.

"Hey guys."

"What's it like, then, eternal glory?" Fred asked.

"I haven't won yet," Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but you will mate, we can tell!" George.

"Physic twins, cool," Rose laughed.

They laughed, too.

"And, Roxy how's it like being the girlfriend of the Champ?" George asked.

"It's killer, for sure," Rose looked up at Cedric.

"We better be on our way, McGonagall has to teach us Gryffindor boys how to dance!" they said.

"For what?" Rose laughed again.

"Haven't you heard of the Yule Ball?" Cedric asked.

"Uh…no?"

"Well, on Christmas Eve the hosting school has the Yule Ball, you know, dancing and stuff. It's tradition, and the three, four, champions have the first dance," explained Cedric.

"We have to dance first?" Rose asked.

"Who says I'm taking you?" Cedric mocked playfully.

"I do."

Cedric chuckled, bringing Rose closer to him.

"Better get going then, bye!" the twins said, already walking away.

"It's so creepy how they do that," Rose said.

"I know," Cedric nodded.

**AN - Short, we know, but whatever. Next chapter, we think will be Slytherin's dancing class, and some other stuff.**


	24. Dargons

**AN - Hello friends how are we? Good, good… Anyway, here we are the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but Mish does own a torn up, tattered and tagged smiggle pencil case and Cai own a Chocolate pudding coated, smiggle pencil case… Oh food tech you killed Cai's pencil case…**

Rose rolled her eyes as Professor Snape drawled on about behaving and making Slytherin proud. He, out of all people, was teaching dance to the Slytherin's. He might have been head of house, but god… Rose sighed.

"Well, I see my speech has bored some," Snape said, looking at Rose, "Ms. Roggers, if you will be so kind?" he was holding his hand out.

Rose looked up, raising her eyebrows at Snape. He didn't really think she would…oh my lord!

"Professor, I don't think…"

"No back chat."

Her house, her supposed friends, snickered as she stomped over to Professor Snape. She let him take her left hand, and placed her right on his shoulder. She was surprised to find it was quite sturdy, and muscular. Maybe, underneath the cloak, Snape was secretly a body builder or something. As her friends laughed and pointed, she decided that she would hold her head high, and dance with her teacher.

They moved fairly graciously, Rose had taken lessons when she was young and remembered most of the steps. She stopped when she was 11. When she finished, Rose took a grand bow and Draco clapped.

Not as fun as dancing with Cedric, but it was alright.

"ROSE! ROSIE, LOVE!" Cedric cried excitedly, earning a few giggles from the near-by third years.

"What?" she asked, suppressing a laugh herself.

"I GOT MY OWN BEDROOM!"

"Great, now I'm sure ever girl in hearing range, which was many, will be tracking it down," Rose grinned.

"Yeah, but you know what this means, right?"

"No…"

"WE CAN TOTALLY SPEND THE NI-" Rose slapped a hand to his mouth, glaring sharply.

"Shut the fuck up!" she whispered fiercely.

"Well, come on, I gotta show you," he said.

Without waiting for an answer, Cedric took her hand and dragged her around the halls. They reached a portrait of a famous Quidditch player, who was brushing his broom bristle.

"_Tasks, there are three, where a wizard will try defeat me,_" Cedric said, and the portrait nodded and swung back.

"Cool," Rose said.

There was a little living room, and it was dressed to suit the Hufflepuff common room, Rose assumed because Cedric was in Hufflepuff and the host school got to decorate the room.

"We can hang out here, study and stuff, really private. Fleur already moved in last night, she's a bit annoying, but alright," Cedric said, still pulling Rose along.

They reached a door, which read _For the Hogwart's Champion, Cedric Diggory!_

"My room," he grinned proudly.

He opened the old, wooden door and stepped in. The room was large, and had a king sized bed up against the wall opposite the door, but not directly in front of it. There were nice pieces of furniture, like a small couch and desk, and drawers as well. The room was warm, and Rose could see the tiny fire place that rested on the right wall.

"This is so awesome!" Rose squealed, running and jumping on the bed.

It was extremely soft, and dipped under Cedric's weight as he sat on it with her. Rose sat up on her knees, smiling warmly at Cedric.

"You deserve all this," she said truthfully, _and this_… she thought to herself, lifting her shirt over her head.

Cedric's eyes grew wide, staring at his bra-clad girlfriend's chest. Rose giggled, threading her hands in his air and tugging him to her. Their lips met heatedly, tongues pressing against each other's. Cedric let his hands roam over the sensual dip of her waist, which flowed into her hips. Rose let out a small whimper, encouraging him. Cedric's right hand crept up her back and to her bra, snapping it open easily.

Rose withdrew her hands from his hair, letting the straps fall away from her. Cedric hadn't actually _seen_ her bare chest, so this was new for him, too. When her bra fell to the floor, Cedric sucked in a needy breath.

She was just perfect. He had always been able to tell her breast were larger than most, through the T-shirts, but he didn't realize they were _this_ big. With a soft groan, he lowered his lips to her collarbone. He couldn't get to far down in the awkward positions, so her gently urged her to lie down on her back. She did, and he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. Rose was writhing beneath him, scratching at shoulders.

"Cedric," she moaned as she tried to push him further down.

And Cedric did want to go further down, but was scared. He didn't want to mess up, for he hadn't done this kind of stuff before, all these years were spend in waiting and hoping for Rose. But, his girl wanted it, and he would always give her what she wanted. His lips brushed down her front, until the skin got immensely softer. Opening his eyes again, he was at her left breast. Cedric placed gentle kisses around her breast before finally sweeping his tongue flat against her hard nipple. Rose let out a loud gasp, arching her back beautifully.

"Mmm," he hummed against her.

"Cedric!" she yelped.

He nuzzled the valley between her breasts before moving to the right one. After paying it the same attention as the last, he added his hands to the equation. Rose was groaning and panting, and the noises were turning him on.

"Rose, can I…?" he trailed off, kissing down her stomach.

Rose hesitated; no one had ever gone there before. She knew she wanted to have sex with Cedric eventually, and other stuff like this too, but she wasn't sure about that right now.

"I don't know…" she bit her lip through the pleasure and embarrassment.

Cedric's lips were off her skin in a quick moment. He looked her in the eyes, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want," he whispered.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for something like that," she admitted.

"I understand, you don't need to excuse yourself, besides, we always have these," he smirked, palming her breasts again.

"Seriously Ced, we need to talk about this kind of stuff," Rose giggled, pushing him off her.

"If you'd like. Although, you might want to put you're shirt back on."

Rolling her eyes, Rose did just that. They faced each other on the bed, looking a bit nervous. Who goes first?

"I want to have sex with you," Rose broke the silence, "eventually," she added.

"Yeah, same," Cedric said shyly.

"We're both virgins, right?" she was just double-checking.

"Yes," again, Cedric was quiet and small in his voice, "was there an age that, you know, bothered you?"

"Well, I'm going to turn sixteen in a few months, and you're seventeen, that's fine with me."

"Right, what about protection and all that?"

Rose was very impressed that she and Cedric were actually talking about it. This just proved to her more that her relationship was just that, a _relationship_.

"_Dapilious_, remember? And, there are a couple S.T.I ones as well," Rose said. "I think we're both clean, but no harm in the extra safety," Cedric nodded.

Rose smiled, reaching out with her hand to run her hands through his hair, just the way he liked it. He hummed, turning to lie down and rest his head on her lap.

"Or, we could just do this for eternity," Cedric purred.

Rose laughed a little, Cedric's head bouncing on her lap. "Yeah, maybe," she agreed. Cedric turned and wrapped an arm around her body, burying his face in her shirt.

"Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too, my little Hogwart's champion."

She could feel Cedric smile against her as he pulled her tighter. After a few more run through of her hands in his soft hair, Cedric's breathing had evened out and was slow. She stroked his cheek as he sighed, shifting a bit in an attempt to get more comfortable. He was very cute in his sleep, Rose noticed yet again. But, they couldn't stay here forever like she wanted, because it was lunchtime right about now and if Rose was being honest, she was hungry.

"Cedric, Cedric honey," Rose cooed as she shook him.

"What, love?" he murmured.

"It's lunch time, and I'm a tad hungry," lie, she was starving.

"Oh yeah, right, 'course," he said, slowly sitting up.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at his deep and serious case of bed hair, even though it was sexy.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hair looks great."

Cedric groaned, going to his mirror, which hung on a wall. After trying to tame it for ten minutes, Cedric gave up and followed Rose out of the room. In the Great Hall, Rose helped herself to a nice plate of potatoes, chicken and rice. They ate quickly, and caught Jude and another one of Cedric's friends, Michael, on their way out.

"Oh hey Cedric! We don't see much of you these days," Michael grinned.

"Been busy," Cedric chanced glance at Rose.

"Does the big-shot of time to come hang out in the courtyard with us measly peasants?" Jude teased.

"Sure, sure," Cedric grumbled.

The group headed out to the courtyard and met up with a few different people. Moving to crowd around a stone bench, Cedric sprawled himself across it, his head resting on Rose's lap. Everyone else was content with standing around or sitting on the edges. They were just messing about a bit, laughing and having a good time, when Harry headed over. The laughter dimed.

"Listen, I've told them not to wear the badges," Cedric began, gesturing to the 'Potter Stinks' badges that had spread like wildfire.

"Can I have a word?" Harry shrugged and gestured to a nearby tree.

Cedric stood and walked away with him. They shared a few hushed words before Cedric returned, frowning.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

He didn't reply, but took her hand and pulled her away. Together, they left to find a quiet corner of the library.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked again.

"The first task… it's dragons," Cedric whispered.

"No way!" Rose squeaked, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Cedric sounded panicked now.

Rose hugged him, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"You'll be fine, Ced, you'll think of something," she tried to sooth him with no luck.

"What if I do badly? What if I can't defeat it? What if…?"

Rose placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Cedric, you can handle a dragon," Rose said strongly.

The only problem was, she wasn't sure if he could.

**AN - And there we have it, friends and neighbors, next chapter will be some fluff and first task.**


	25. The First Task and Dress Shopping

**AN - Hey guys, we got some Lilly Draco fluff for ya! Enjoy dear friends!**

Lilly nervously sat down on the wooden floor, waiting for him. She knew by now that Draco would come on any regular day, but today wasn't a regular day. It was the day of the first task. Rose had told Lilly that Cedric had to face a dragon, and that they had some sort of plan, but Lilly was still scared for him.

She heard the familiar _thump, thumps_ of Draco's steps, and sighed in relief. She could use some comfort and sweet words today, but she doubted she could get them from him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" was the first thing Draco asked.

"First task today, duh. I'm worried about Cedric," Lilly replied.

He sat in front of her like he had been doing for the past month.

"Diggory will be fine, I'd be more worried about Potter," Draco sneered.

Lilly suddenly felt like a terrible person. She had forgotten about her other friend, Harry, in the midst of it all.

"Harry! What must he be thinking?" she wondered.

"That's he's about to die?"

"Maybe…"

They stared at each other, Lilly biting her bottom lip. They had, partially, become friends over these Sunday visits. Lilly enjoyed them very much, and she figured that he must as well if he kept coming back.

"I… maybe we should head down," Lilly said.

"Soon," he replied, "we still have time,"

"Did you hear about what the first task was?"

"Yeah, a friend of Krum's told me."

"Do you think they'll be okay, Cedric and Harry, I mean?"

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Cedric will be okay."

Silence met them again, but it wasn't so awkward these days, just quiet. Draco crawled over to where she was sitting, and slowly placed an arm over she shoulder. Lilly froze for a moment, before relaxing into his rare and wonderful touch.

"Harry, too."

Lilly smiled widely into his side. He had never called Harry by his name in front of her, or probably anywhere else as well.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He squeezed her shoulders softly before standing up. Lilly rose, too, and they walked out of the clock tower together. This was the only part of the system that Lilly didn't like. Right about now, he would walk away from her completely, like he hadn't even just talked to her for an hour, or at all.

Lilly went her own way as well, to meet up with Ginny. She was waiting at the entrance doors, Fred and George were by here side, collecting bets.

"What are you two doing?" Lilly asked.

"Making a bit of money," Fred grinned.

"Some one will win," George grinned, too.

"Someone will lose,"

"We win either way!" they said together.

Lilly laughed, shaking her head at the immature boys, walking past them to Ginny. Ginny didn't look too pleased with her brothers, but smiled and pushed the door open. It was a bit of a walk to the stadium where the task would be, a little up hill, but everyone managed okay. Next to the large stadium was a grand tent, in which Lilly imagined the champions were in. It took around ten minutes to find good seats in the bleachers, but once seated the two girls really took in what was happening.

The place was a buzz, banners lining the walls and cheering fans were painted different colors, it was an amazing atmosphere. Ginny managed to get some popcorn, and they shared it.

The only question was where was Rose?

Rose was yelling at the man who was standing guard at the entrance to the Champions tent.

"Champion's only!" he yelled back.

"But I'm his _girlfriend_!" Rose was seething now.

"Who is making all this noise?" Rose heard a deep, Russian accent asked.

The curtain door was pulled back, to reveal Victor Krum. Rose beamed.

"Oh, could you please let me in, Victor? I'm Cedric's girlfriend!" Rose asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Why didn't you let her in before? The man is going crazy in there," Krum hurried her in, glaring at the guard.

Rose smiled again as she passed him, looking into the tent. Fleur was pacing, muttering things in French, Harry looked like he wanted to pull his hair out, and Cedric had a very serious, determined look about him. Though, when he saw Rose, he face broke into one of pure relief and panic. They quickly came together, embracing in a tight hug.

"Rose," Cedric breathed into her ear, kissing her neck, "I thought you hadn't come."

"As if I couldn't, I'm you're girlfriend," she said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yeah, you are," she could feel him smiling against her skin.

"How are feeling?" she asked stepping back.

Before she could answer, there was a flash of blinding light. Rose blinked a few times, and then saw the mouse like face of Rita Skeeter.

"How wonderful! Our strong faced champion has a little girlfriend!" she cooed.

"Little girlfriend?" Rose repeated.

"We've been together for a year," Cedric said.

Rose realized she and Cedric hadn't celebrated their first year together, but she didn't really think they were that kind of couple.

"Young love, beautiful, beautiful…," she rambled on.

The group heard a rustling and turned to see Hermione Granger hugging Harry. Rita took the chance and snapped a picture. They broke apart, blushing slightly. Rita went to attack them and Rose pulled Cedric aside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked again.

"Good, confident… average," he shrugged, "I think the plan will work."

They had decided that, seeing as Cedric was so good at Transfiguration that he would try to change something to distract the dragon, then attack, if the purpose was to kill or stun.

"Champion's, gather over here please!" called Barty Crouch Sr.

Rose gave Cedric a nervous look, and he brought his head down to kiss her tenderly.

"Be safe," she whispered, he nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

The kissed lightly again, before Cedric turned and walked to where the others were standing. As it turned out, Cedric got the Hungarian Fire bolt, as you can guess it liked fire. Also, Cedric was to go first. He didn't have time to say goodbye to Rose, so she hurried out to the bleachers to watch.

Rose watched as Cedric dodged the flames, gripping his wand tightly. He saw his opportunity, and threw a spell at a near by boulder. It turned it a pitch-black dog and ran around the dragon's leg. The large beast tried to swipe at it as it cried its annoyance. Cedric snuck around and grabbed his golden egg, holding it up victoriously.

"DIGGORY! DIGGORY! DIGGORY!" the crowd was cheering loudly, and Cedric let the glory in. The dragon was restrained, and Cedric was hurried into the tent to be taken care of. He hadn't gotten off scot-free; he had a few burns and scratches that Madam Pomfrey could heal.

He was lying back in he's bed, watching Madam Pomfrey wave her wand about, as Rose came running in, a gorgeous smile on her face.

"You got great scores, Cedric!" she cried happily.

"Good, good, I'm just happy I wasn't burnt to a crisp," he replied.

Rose leaned over a kissed his cheek, avoiding the scar that was below it on his strong jaw.

"Everyone is so proud, and happy, me too! And just…ah!" she squealed, throwing her hands in the air, "that was just so cool!"

Cedric chuckled as he took her hand, rubbing circles on her palm.

"How's Harry?" he asked.

"A bit nervous, nothing his mates can't take care of, he's going out now."

"Think I have a chance at winning?"

Rose smiled warmly, touching his cheek wit her hand.

"Definitely."

It was a few hours later that they did find out that Cedric had indeed gotten the most amount of points. Rose was running around the library crying 'Diggory! Diggory!' as Madame Pince chased her out. Cedric was just happy he was still alive.

_The next day!_

"So, are you going to the Yule Ball?"

Lilly looked up at Draco and away from her book. What was all this about? Lilly was planning on going alone if anyone didn't ask her. The topic hadn't been bought up until now, and Lilly wondered if maybe he was going to ask her like he did in her silly daydreams.

"I, um, yes, I am going," she mumbled.

"Who with?" he sounded so sure of himself, Lilly was sure that her attraction to him was unwanted.

"No one, right now…"

Draco smiled. Lilly counted each smile as a blessing. He'd stopped smirking a few days ago, and was grinning with her now, except for when they were outside of the clock tower. He completely ignored her then.

"And you?"

"Going with Pansy."

Lilly snorted.

"Honestly? She's so… grotesque," Lilly scrunched up her nose.

"Rack off, she's alright," Draco chuckled.

"Good enough for the all mighty Draco Malfoy?" she taunted.

"Almost."

They laughed a little, the sound bouncing around the wooden walls. It had been one week since the first task, and Lilly hadn't a glimpse at Cedric and Rose since. Three guesses as to what they were doing.

"As long as you don't go with Weasel or something," it was Draco's turn to scrunch his nose up.

"Oh please, Ron's just a friend. Plus, he _totally_ wants to go with Hermione," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"They hate each other," Draco said automatically.

"Not really, it's just they way they are. Trust me; they'll get together one day."

Draco have her a disbelieving look before shrugging and flipping through her books. He laid down on his back, holding her _Hogwart's, A History_ above his face.

"Got dress robes already?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, got sent a few days ago, what about you? Dress all sorted, then?"

"Not quite, I haven't picked one yet. Rose is supposed to take me shopping in an hour, if she comes up for air."

Draco snorted loudly before sitting up.

"Do you ever think they're moving too fast?" he wondered.

"In what, the physical stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Not really. I mean, they love each other, and stuff."

"It's just… Well; I worry about Rose sometimes, what with everything she's been through. You understand, right? You're her friend, too."

Lilly 'awed' in her head. That was just too cute. She placed a hand on his knee, and she swore she felt him shiver.

"I do care, but if there was anyone to trust her with, it would be Cedric."

Draco nodded, placing his hand atop hers. They gazed at their hands for a moment. Draco's was larger, with longer fingers, and Lilly's were smaller and definitely more feminine, with her fingernails painted a light pink.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

The sound of loud, thundering footsteps came from the old staircase off to the right. Lilly jumped up, quickly collecting her books as her face flushed.

"Lilly, you're up here, yeah?" came the voice of Rose as she came into view from the stairs, "Malfoy?"

Draco seemed to become alert at his name, and leapt away from the ground, a sneer coming across his features.

"I came to get some quiet, something I failed on achieving," he glared at Lilly, but she could see the silent apology in his eyes.

The Slytherin boy pushed pass the girls and ran down the stairs. Rose looked at Lilly.

"What the fuck?" Rose said almost laughing.

"I'll explain later."

Lilly walked with Rose out of the school, and onto the snowy path that led to Hogsmeade.

"Is it later yet?"

Lilly sighed.

"Okay, so I was in the clock tower one Sunday…"

She continued to tell Rose all about how she and Draco had been hanging out and actually getting along. Rose was gaping by the end.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved Malfoy?" she cried.

Lilly slapped her arm lightly, telling her to be quiet.

"Oh come on, why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked again as they came into the town central.

"Because I knew you'd react like this," Lilly hissed angrily. "And I don't love him, there's a big defference between fancying and loving, you should know that.

"Fine, let's forget about it! Oo, what about that place over there? I love that color…," Rose murmured off, pulling Lilly into a store.

"What color do you want?" Rose asked.

"Any, except yellow, it clashes with my hair to much," Lilly replied.

"Yeah, true."

Rose pulled out a few lovely dresses, but Lilly just couldn't really get any of them. None fit her right, or weren't the right shade of red, or…

"NO!"

"Why not?" Rose whined.

"It's purple! Purple is shocking on me! You try it on, it would suit you!"

Rose rolled her eyes, but entered a changing room. She was still in there after ten minutes.

"Rosie, are you alright?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I just…" she sounded nervous.

"Come on, it can't look _that_ ba.,"

Rose opened the door, and Lilly felt the air leave her. She looked absolutely radiant in the gown; Lilly knew she just had to get it.

"That's the one, right there," Lilly nodded furiously.

"You reckon? I was going to wear something shorter…"

"You know, just because something is short, doesn't make it beautiful," Lilly whispered, she was afraid of Rose's reaction.

Lilly always had this feeling that Rose wore her clothes short because she believed that would make her beautiful, or good enough, whatever you'd like to call it.

"Do you think…do you think Cedric will like it?" and Rose was, once again, an insecure girl who wanted to impress her boyfriend.

"He'll love it, and if he doesn't, I'll personally cut his balls off."

Rose laughed, that throaty, sensual sound that was so purely _her_ and no one could ever impersonate.

The dress cost a pretty penny, but they both knew it was worth it. Now, all they had to do was to find something for Lilly. After a few more shops, Rose caught sight of a nice shade of blue in the back corner of a store. She looked at the dress, and fell in love with it.

"Oh how I wish Oscar de la Renta would come and give me the most amazing dress."

"Lills, I found it! Oh and that would never happen" Rose sang, running to her friends' side.

"Oh, I like that!" Lilly agreed.

Rose pushed Lilly into a stall. The Ravenclaw tried to dress on, and was so sure of it that she knew she would buy it. Rose gasped as she came out of the dressing room.

"My god, Lilly, it's perfect!" said Rose.

"I know! How much?"

Lilly turned around and Rose checked the tag.

"300 gallons,"

"WHAT?"

"It's cool, I'll pay for it."

"No way!"

Lilly turned back to face Rose, a stern look on her features.

"You're not paying for my dress."

"I am, you don't have enough and I do. Plus, I think you're little clock tower buddy would like it," Rose smirked as Lilly blushed.

_Too easy._

**AN - GO CEDRIC! DIGGOY! DIGGORY! GIDDORY! GIDDORY!** **WOO! Anyway, this chapter was uber long, the longest I think!**


	26. Jealousy

**AN - GIDDORY, GIDDORY, OH HOW ADORE THEE! Lol, Mish just made that up!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but Mish does own 1 ½ Frankfurt's, which mysteriously disappeared… Cai's a veggo :)**

Lilly walked around the main courtyard, looking for a spare space. She managed to seat herself on the edge of a bench. Most people were sharing with others; it was too snowy to sit on the ground.

Lilly brought out her book and opened it to her book mark. She was trying to finish all her work, because in a few days was the Yule Ball, and Lilly didn't want to have anything to hold her back from having a great night.

As she sat and read, Lilly could see a blond head bobbing in the crowd. She knew who it was instantly and glanced over the top of her page.

Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle, like usual, and they were just talking casually, laughing occasionally. But, Lilly noticed, every moment or so Draco would send a look her way and the corner of his lips would twitch up.

"Hey, beautiful."

Lilly jumped at the new voice, which was on the brink of deep, but still a little high pitched. A ruffled, cute boy was now sitting next to her, smiling widely.

"Oh, hello," she said quietly.

"My name's Cormack McLaggen," he started, "Your Lilly, right?"

"Um, yes, how did you know that?"

"A friend of a friend, that isn't the point. I also know that you don't have anyone to go to the ball with, that's right?" he moved a little closer.

"Yes, that would be correct," Lilly held back a smile.

"Well, I don't either. Put one and one together…"

"I'll meet you at 5, the Great Hall doors," Lilly finished for him.

"Great, see you then."

He lightly touched her thigh before leaving her as she was. Looking up, she was yet again surprised to see that Draco was fuming. Practically burning a hole through the ground. She knew, by pure instinct, that he needed her. Lilly got up and walked past Draco, mumbling 'follow me' as she went.

Thank Merlin, he had heard, and followed her into the school. Lilly, even though she was dead scared, opened the door to a near by closet and they went in together casually.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Why are you going with that git McLaggen?" he spat out.

"Excuse me?" Lilly took a small step back.

"You heard me! He's vile and horrid and just wants to get into you're pants!"

"Maybe I'll let him if it'll piss you off!" Lilly said without thinking.

"Fine, it doesn't matter anyway! Go with him, and end up like Rose!"

Lilly gasped, crushing herself to the wall, which was lined with shelves. Draco seemed to realize what he said, because his eyes grew wide.

"I didn't mean…"

"If you cared so much you could have asked me yourself!" Lilly cried, finally saying what she wanted.

"I can't just _ask you out_ Lilly! It isn't that simple!"

"WHY NOT!" she almost screamed.

"Because, alright? Just… because. I'm sorry about what I said about Rose, that was wrong. I just couldn't handle you getting hurt, too," he admitted sheepishly.

"I won't get hurt if you're protecting me," the words were just coming out of her today.

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"I don't know," Lilly bit her lip.

They stared at each other silently, breathing much too deeply.

"Don't go with McLaggen," Draco finally said.

"Don't go with Parkinson," Lilly replied, "Go with me."

"I wish I could," Draco wouldn't look her in the eye.

He brushed past her, his hand gliding across her arm, before opening the door and leaving her there to think. What did this mean? Did he like her the same way she liked him? So many questions and Lilly had some idea from where to get the answers.

She left the broom closet and went to the Astronomy tower where she knew Rose would be with Cedric. They had been spending every Sunday up there, trying to figure out the golden egg that had left them with broken eardrums.

She climbed to the roof, and was about to push back the door when she heard the two voices of her friends, but they weren't talking.

"Though the days are long, twilight sings a song, of a happiness that used to be," Rose was singing softly, slowly and sweetly. She sounded beautiful, but Lilly didn't know the song.

"Soon my eyes will close, soon I'll find repose, and in dreams you're always near to me,"

There was a sniff, then a quiet whimper. Lilly peeked around the door. Rose was sitting against the balcony of the tower; Cedric was in between her legs. He had his arms wrapped around her sides and his face was pressed into her stomach, his shoulders shaking. Rose was hugging his shoulders, trying to calm him as she sang.

"I'll see you in my dreams, hold you in my dreams. Someone took you out of my arms, still I feel the thrill of you're charms."

Cedric sobbed again, and turned his head to the left so his cheek rested on her shirt. Lilly could see his wild, blood shot grey eyes, and felt something stir in the pit of her stomach.

What's wrong with Cedric?

Lilly pushed the door open a little more, and it creaked. Rose's eyes snapped up from Cedric's head, going from loving so cold in a heartbeat.

"Oh, Lilly," she said, and it almost sounded like she was still singing.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll leave," she said quickly, already half-way out the door.

Rose didn't reply, so Lilly headed down the stairs. She was nearly at the bottom when Rose's voice stopped her.

"Lilly, wait a sec!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about that, Cedric's going through a really hard time right now," she explained.

"Will he be okay?" Lilly asked anxiously.

"I hope so. He can't figure the egg out, and he… he misses his mother," Rose's eyes were swimming with tears, "I can't break down, I have to be strong for him! I have to be strong!"

Lilly rushed to Rose as she slouched, catching her in her arms and hugging her tight. Lilly rubbed her friend's back, feeling quiet shocked.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"There's so much pressure, Lilly! If Cedric doesn't win, everyone will hate him! Then there's Harry, and his mother, and me, and his _father!_ Oh, his father! He's putting so much on Cedric's shoulders, Cedric can't handle it…" Rose was crying into Lilly's neck.

"If I believe in anything, it's that Cedric Diggory can not fail. Weather that means he wins or not, he could never fail you, Rose," Lilly whispered.

"I never will."

Rose sniffled, turning slowly to face Cedric, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. She bolted at Cedric as he opened his arms for her. They hugged tightly, and Cedric looked over Rose's shoulder and mouthed 'thank you' to Lilly.

She nodded, and left the couple. So, she didn't get any answers, but more questions. Who else was there to talk to?

Her friends were in major stress, Draco didn't want her, and she had no idea what to do about it.

Rose entered the library alone. She knew that she would find Cedric in here, snooping around for something on the egg. Ever since both their mini break downs, Cedric had been even more determined to find information.

She found him leaning over a book, his brows furrowed. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he looked up.

"We're going," she said.

Rose tugged on his sleeve, silently telling him to stand. To her surprise, he did. He looked so very tired, she noticed. Rose led Cedric around Hogwarts, hoping her plan would work.

"Where are we going, love?" Cedric asked.

"Just somewhere to relax," she answered.

Cedric readjusted his book bag on his shoulder, struggling to stay in step with Rose. They reached a door, and Rose gripped the handle.

"_Beozar_," she said.

The door opened, and Rose pulled Cedric inside. They were in the prefect's bathroom, he realized.

"What are we doing here?"

"Taking a bath, honey."

"I don't have any bathers."

"Me neither," she glanced up at him before slipping her shoes off.

Rose padded her way over to the main tap and turned it on, causing all the other to flood out with heavy streams of over bubbled, warm water. She went back to Cedric, who looked a bit worried.

"Is this okay?" Rose asked.

"Um, I don't know, I just… are you okay with this? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I won't be."

Rose let her robe drop to the floor, and Cedric's followed hers. She threw off her jumper and loosened her tie. Cedric just let himself enjoy the show, and watched. Slowly, Rose unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. Reached down, she unzipped her shirt and it pooled at her ankles. Rose also let her hair loose so it spilled around her shoulders and down to her bra-clad breasts.

"You're turn," she whispered.

Cedric nodded, and took his tie off. He struggled with his shirt buttons before Rose giggled and helped him along. He blushed and ducked his head down.

"You're too cute," Rose mumbled.

He blushed harder when she reached down to unbuckle his belt. Her hands in that region weren't going to help either of them. He forced himself to grab her hands and stop their movements.

"I, um, I can do that."

Rose nodded and backed off. After hurriedly taking off his belt, Cedric undid his pants and looked at Rose.

"Go on," she urged.

He let his pants fall, making the bulge in his pants even more obvious. Rose looked him up and down, practically drooling. His body was muscled from the years of Quidditch, and was lightly tanned.

"Come on," Rose took his hand.

She sank her body into the steaming water. Cedric watched as she got goosebumps, which trailed from her arms down to the sensual dip of her waist…

Cedric swallowed deeply, his Adam's apple bopping.

He stepped into the water, which was boiling hot, but nice at the same time. Once his body was fully in the water, Cedric could feel himself becoming less tense. Rose swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he kissed the top of her head softly.

Suddenly, Rose pulled him under the water, wetting both their heads. Cedric gasped as him came up, glaring playfully at Rose.

"You're gonna get it now!"

He pounced on her, dragging her around in the bath as she giggled. With a hand behind her head, he brought his lips upon hers roughly. They kissed desperately, allowing themselves to forget about the outside word and just be with each other.

Cedric pushed Rose against the edge of the bath, and Rose shivered as the cold tile met the over-heated skin of her back. Cedric let his lips trail down her neck, tasting her skin.

"Cedric," it was a barely there moan that formed around her lips, but it was more than enough for him.

The raging 17 year old hormonal side of him was screaming for him to take her, for him to hurry this process up, but he wanted to savor every moment. His hands grabbed her ass and hoisted her further up the wall, exposing the tops of her breast to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to help him.

He could feel the sweet, wonderful pulling in his stomach, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Rose, so he forced himself to stop kissing her.

"You okay?" Rose asked, panting.

"Yeah, just need a minute," he replied.

Rose felt something in the back of her mind tugging at her. Something about Cedric's book bag…

"Cedric, what's in you're bag?" Rose asked.

"Uh…books, parchment, quills, the egg…"

"That's it!"

"What?"

Gently, Rose pushed Cedric off her. He looked disappointed, but allowed her to move. She climbed out of the water and Cedric admired her ass for a moment before looking down again. She ran over to his bag, shivering from the cold, before grabbing the egg and jumping back in the water.

"I'm so confused, love," Cedric smiled.

"Just… listen to it, under the water," Rose said.

"I would like to hear for the rest if my life, thanks."

Rose rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She dived under the water and opened the egg up. Instead of the screeching, there was a wonderful singing.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, we can not sing above the ground, an hour long you have to look, to discover what we took…,_"

Rose resurfaced, grinning smugly at Cedric, "Do it," she tossed him the egg. Cedric went under the water and rose a minute later with a wild smile on his face.

"You're amazing!" he cried, hugging Rose.

He kissed her hard and fast on the lips before diving under the water again to listen to the message. Rose giggled and sat back against the tiles, watching Cedric under the water. He came up again, a now thoughtful look on his face.

"What does it mean, Goldie?" Rose asked.

"I dunno," he sat back next to her.

Rose rested on her knees, standing up on them to play with Cedric's dripping wet, now dark brown hair.

"Mmm, I like you're hair wet," Rose whispered.

"I like you wet."

Rose laughed again and Cedric groaned. She just realized her cleavage was right in front of his unwavering gaze.

"You're such a man."

"I know, you love it," he rubbed her waist.

"Yeah, I do."

She kissed the top of his head as he hummed in content. They sat back together, thinking about the message in the egg.

"So, they can only be seen in the water, clearly. The closets large area of water would be the black lake, so that would mean the mer-people, right?" Rose said after a few minutes.

"How did you figure that out?" Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Logic thinking, I am smart you know."

"I think I have to look for something under the water, and I have an hour to do so," Cedric said.

"Makes sense, but what would you used to breathe?"

"Bubble head charm, we got taught that one at the start of the year. Maybe Flitwick is cheating for me," Cedric smiled happily.

They enjoyed the water a little longer, splashing about and sharing sweet kisses, until Rose realized that she had to get ready for the Yule Ball.

"So, meet you at five?" Cedric asked as the dried and dressed.

"Yeah, can't wait to dance, baby," Rose winked.

He pulled her into his strong arms for one last peck that turned into a full, blown make-out session.

"I love you, Rosie," he pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead.

"I love you, too, Cedric."

She slipped out of his arms and headed to the Slytherin common room. She had exactly two hours to be perfect for Hogwarts, their guests, and their golden boy.

**AN - Next chapter will be the Yule ball my friends!**


	27. Yule Ball

**AN - Yay, it's time for the Yule Ball! Trust me, there is going to be a lot of drama, but a lot of sweet loving, too! And heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but Mish will soon own The Beatles - Remastered 2009 Box Set! AH I'm so excited!** **(Cai is being a jealous bitch…)**

Cedric entered the Hufflepuff common room and hurried to the bathrooms. Just like he thought, there was this huge line for the men's showers. He sighed in annoyance, and the boy in front turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Cedric!" said the young man.

"Hi," Cedric replied, though he didn't know the boy.

"Here, you want to skip ahead in front of me?"

"Oh! Well, you don't have to do that…"

"Rubbish, I know the champions have to get there early, so…"

"Thanks, that's really cool of you."

He patted the guy on his back as he side stepped him, and his eyes shone proudly. This little conversation caught the attention of some other boys.

"Want to cut in front of us too, Diggory?" one asked.

"You all don't have to."

"Nah, you should be at the front,"

"Yeah, come up front Diggory!" one called from near the front of the line.

So, Cedric was pushed along to the front, where he thanked everyone. Stepping into the showers, he took his time making himself nice and clean, even though he had just taken a forty minute bath. He had opted not to shave that morning, but decided to shave now for he wanted to be presented well to all the guests.

After putting his favorite after-shave on, Cedric snuck into his dorm and threw his clothes around, looking for his dress robes. After five minutes of searching, he found them and quickly charmed the fabric so it wouldn't crease. Once he was all dressed up, Cedric looked at himself in the mirror.

_Not bad, Diggory, not bad at all_ he smirked to himself.

He left the common room and headed around Hogwarts. It was ten to five, and he wanted to be on time for Rose. Upon arriving at the hall, he found McGonagall, Fleur and her date, Krum and Dumbledore waiting patiently for five o'clock to roll around.

"Mr. Diggory, don't we look dashing!" gushed McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," Cedric smiled.

"Cedric, my boy, all dressed up!" Professor Dumbledore patted his back lightly.

"Yes, just a little," he replied.

"I'm sure Miss. Roggers will be looking very beautiful tonight, as always," the headmaster continued.

"Yes, she quite the character," his eyes flicked with amusement.

"We haven't _quite_ forgotten your little display of affection at the beginning of the year, Mr. Diggory; it really was dinner and a show,"

Cedric blushed lightly, ducking his head shyly.

"That moment wasn't meant to be so public," he mumbled.

"Understandable, but I think Heaven just walked down the stairs."

Cedric turned around, confused, and saw the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. Rose, his Rose, walked down the stairs to the great hall, a beautiful purple gown draped around her. It was strapless, pulled in at the waist with a crystal rose broach and flowed down to the floor, surrounding her as she walked. Her hair was down, perfect curls cascading around her shoulders and her make-up… _she isn't wearing make-up_ he realized. He had never seen her without some form of make-up. She looked even more perfect without it.

"Yes, Heaven indeed, for she is an angel," Dumbledore mumbled as Cedric strode pass him.

Cedric looked into the pure eyes of Rose, managing a weak grin. She smiled shyly back up at him. Gently, he traced her features from her eyes to her chin as she closed her eyes.

"You…" Cedric couldn't even find the right word, "Rose, you're…"

"You too," she whispered, before standing a little higher in her heels and kissing him gently on the lips.

A shiver went through Cedric, and he realized just how in love he was with this girl, woman. She was everything. He took her hand, and felt a familiar warmth take over his body. It was nearing five, and more students were turning up. All looked wonderful in their robes and frocks, the picture perfect Hogwart's couple were mingling with friends alike.

Cedric saw Harry come down with Cho Chang; a girl he thought had very nice hair and an entertaining accent, but never really thought much of her. Harry's eyes were glued to Cho, and she was blushing slightly from the attention. Krum passed Cedric, nudging his shoulder and gesturing to a girl coming down the stairs. She looked radiant in her dress, a bit awkward, like she wasn't used to dresses and her hair was dead straight.

"My date," Krum said proudly.

"Nice," Cedric grinned.

"Diggory, Roggers, its time to dance!" McGonagall said, rushing them about the place.

Cedric and Rose both caught a quick glance at Lilly who was entering the hall through a different path, and she had on a cute, blue dress and was being tailed by a handsome, smug looking boy.

"Line up, line up! Miss. Delacour in front, Diggory, Mr. Krum…and Potter, there!" McGonagall smiled.

The front doors were opened, and they were greeted by a light and airy song. Fleur left first with her date and they took a spot on the dance floor. Cedric pulled Rose a little closer as eyes turned to them. Cedric held in a laugh as he saw that Harry looked panicked. The music started, and so did the dancing. The Hogwarts couple moved effortlessly around the floor, both were vivid dancers. Rose giggled quietly when Cedric lifted her up and back down again.

"How perfect are we?" she teased.

"To the T, love," he replied.

The headmaster and Professor McGonagall joined them, soon followed by many students. The first, formal dance was a lovely event, and Rose even saw Lilly getting twirled around by McLaggen. When the song ended, everyone was seated for dinner. The champions had their own table, as did the teachers and everyone else was seated with their friends.

"Oh, look at all this food!" Rose whispered happily.

Cedric laughed quietly and reached for his fork. Truth be told, there was a lot of food. Roast, potatoes, chicken, vegetables, salads, everything a person could want was set out for the champions. All of them chatted lightly, though Hermione and Cho were a bit shy. When dinner was over, a band made themselves know. The 'Twisted Sisters' had come to play.

"Are you ready to rock, Hogwarts!" the lead singer cried.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran to the dance floor. The students hardly ever got to do something like this, and we're making the best of it.

"Can you dance like a Hippogriff, na na na na na na na na! Burn to the ground, na na na na na na na na na!"

Cedric carried Rose away from the dance floor; neither was really into dancing like maniacs. The leaned against the back wall, holding hands and watching their peers have fun.

"I want every day to be like this," Cedric said suddenly.

"A Yule ball everyday? I don't know if we could handle the hangovers," Rose giggled.

"Not that, just look. Everyone's just dancing and having a good time. Slytherin's with Gryffindor's alike! How come it can't be like that all the time?"

Rose smiled softly at Cedric, "Because, tonight we aren't in houses, or blood status, or any sort of ranking. That's what this whole ordeal is about, brining witches and wizards together,"

He dipped his head down to lightly kiss her head, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It brought us together too,"

"Yeah, it did,"

Rose tilted her head up and kissed Cedric's jaw. He lowered his head and met her lips for a sweet and tender kiss. They pulled apart, smiling, a neutral love in their eyes. The night passed on with more songs and dances, a few drinks along with it all as well. Only 17's and up we're allowed alcohol, but Rose managed to sneak herself a few shots of fire whisky.

Cedric led a tipsy Rose out of the Great Hall, as she giggled and stumbled around the place. He was a little drunk himself, but not too much. He could still walk straight, unlike Rose. He took her to the champion's quarters and opened the door. She managed to get into his room without any faults, and then fell down on his bed.

"Ah Rose, silly little Rose," Cedric mumbled.

He carefully removed her heels and ran his hands up her smooth, long legs. He felt her shiver, and smiled to himself. Rose lifted herself up and spun her upper body around.

"Un zip me, love," she said.

Cedric reached out and let her zip down, slowly, revealing her tanned back. His finger tips ran along her spine and he groaned, her skin was just so soft.

"Rose," he mumbled, "so beautiful."

She lay back down and squirmed out of the dress, letting it rest gently over his desk chair. She lay before him in her strapless, lace, black bra and matching panties, sprawled over his bed, her hair fanning around her.

"Shit, Rose…," Cedric whispered, hovering over her.

He shrugged his robe off, and started on his white shirt. Rose rested on her elbows and watched him, taking in every new inch of skin that was revealed. Hesitantly, he moved for his belt, but Rose nodded and smiled, so he took it off.

After fumbling around with his pants, he stood in between her slightly parted legs in his underwear. Leaning over, his hands helped him crawl up the bed and over her curvy body. When his face was just above hers, he allowed some of his weight to touch hers, so that their bodies molded together perfectly.

"Closer, Cedric," Rose breathed, "Come closer."

She wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him to her. Cedric saw this situation going in the wrong direction, and quickly pushed himself up.

"I think we ought to get some sleep," he said gently.

"Sleep? But the fun just started!" Rose pouted.

"We can have some fun later on, but how about we just take a little nap, huh?" Cedric lowered his body down to rest next to hers.

"If you want," she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

He kissed her lips, and the small peck turned steadily into something more. Once both of them had no oxygen left, Cedric pulled back. One of his hands was rubbing up and down her sides, dipping in her waist and rising with her hips. She wrapped her body around his, legs and all, and snuggled into his side. She shifted, trying to get comfortable, and Cedric moaned quietly as she put pressure against the bulge in his underwear.

"You okay?" she mumbled.

"Fine, great," he chocked out.

"Alright then, night Cedric," Rose yawned.

"Good night, Rosie,"

Rose fell asleep rather quickly. Cedric played with the ends of her hair, breathing deeply and slowly. _My girl got drunk…_Cedric thought humorously. She sighed in her sleep, her chest heaving with the movement.

_This is living, sleeping, but living none the less_

Lilly left the Ravenclaw tower, dressed and ready for the ball. She was a little nervous about meeting Cormack, but he sounded like a nice guy, plus, he was really cute. There was a feeling, deep down in her stomach, that was sort of hoping that maybe, just maybe…Draco might be jealous. It was ridiculous, but she still had hope.

She saw students walking around her, also decked out in their finest clothing. She was one of the only ones in a short dress but she didn't mind.

Her dress was above her knee, and was a flattering blue color. It was strapless and had a fitted chest, the waist of the dress was accessorized with a black, sided bow, and the fairly fitted skirt was covered with a floral print lace. Her hair was down, neatly curled, and she had a few pieces of silver jewelry on.

Cormack was waiting for her at the entrance, and she walked shyly up to him. He shot her a dashing smile, before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Lilly felt her cheeks tint red.

"You look great," he said dreamily.

"Thanks, you too," she replied.

"We better head in, the champions are gonna make their grand entrance in soon," he took her hand.

"Alright," she smiled.

As they threaded through the crowd, Lilly caught a glimpse of Cedric and who she presumed to be Rose by his side, but she couldn't quite see her. Inside, the hall was decorated to perfection, with snow falling from the roof, ice sculptures and white clothes.

Everyone lined up next to the doors, and Lilly got a pretty good view of the doors, with Cormack behind her. They swung open, and Fleur led the line. When Cedric and Rose passed, Lilly gave a little wave but they didn't notice her. As the group twirled around the floor, teachers joined in, and so did the students. Cormack tugged on Lilly's hand, smiling, and she shook her head.

"Come on Lilly, you'll have fun!" he urged.

"I really couldn't-I _can't_," she fumbled around her words.

"Please, Lilly?" he asked sweetly, his eyes wide and cute.

She darted her own around, not wanting to look him in the eye, and something green caught her eye, something _very_ green. Pansy Parkinson was wearing this horrendous dress, that was much too tight and pushed her chest up in a disgusting display, and it was covered completely in sparkly, green sequins. It had the boys attention on her chest but, the girls disgust on her choice of garment.

Draco was by her side, looking rather glum. Lilly couldn't cover her mouth in time, and let out a shrill laugh. Draco's eyes snapped up, and his tight jaw slackened. His face seemed thoughtful as he looked at her from head to toe, then he let his lips raise in the slightest smile.

The first real smile he had given her out of the clock tower.

She looked back at Cormack, and took his hand with a smirk. He returned it, before lifting her up and twirling her around the dance floor. They moved gracefully, moving around in sync with the other pairs. Once the first dance was over, Lilly took her seat with Cormack, Ginny, Neville and a few others. There was a heap to eat for dinner, and Ginny showed no mercy on the cake. When that was over, the band 'Twisted Sister' came up and played a few songs, to which Lilly danced wildly too. She made sure she kept close to Draco, just in case she needed him for… something, anything, she just had this silly thought that something might go wrong.

As it got later, more people started to leave, and some stayed behind. Lilly and Cormack were having such good fun, that they ended up being some of the last to leave. They left giggling and holding hands, just mucking about with each other.

Cormack pulled Lilly around a corner, into a deserted hall way, and pushed her lightly against the wall. He forced his lips to hers, and Lilly was shocked. He tasted like alcohol, though she wasn't sure where he got it from. Not wanting to upset him, she let the kiss go. But when his hands started to travel from her waist up to her chest, Lilly pulled back.

"What are you doing, Cormack?" she breathed, trying to push his hands away.

"Just messing about, having some fun," he slurred, and Lilly realized he was drunk.

"Maybe another time, I better get back to my dorm."

Suddenly and without warning, he roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed them much too tightly.

"Cormack!" Lilly choked on the pain.

"Shut up, you've been such a tease! Flaunting away in this dress, and I knew you were doing it just to piss Malfoy off!" he accused, "Maybe we should just get rid of this dress, shall we?"

With a strength Lilly didn't think he owned, Cormack tore right down the side of her dress with his bare hands. It was all Lilly could to do hold her dress to her body.

"You don't have to hide from me," he whispered.

He yanked her hands away from her, and leaned down to press sloppy, hot kisses down her chest. Lilly tried to struggle free, but his hands had a firm grip on her wrists, which were pinned to her side. The dress fell down a bit, gradually slipping as she squirmed. It was soon hanging around her hips, and Cormack bit down on her shoulder.

"Better, much better," he murmured as Lilly cried out.

He released one hand briefly to tear her bra off, and then bit down on her left nipple, hard. Lilly's cry pierced the air around them and she begged and pleaded him to stop.

"Stop, why would I stop? This is just getting good…"

There was blood leaking down from where he had bit her, and Lilly whimpered quietly as he treated the opposite nipple the same way, then her backed away slightly.

"Let's see what you can _really_ do with that mouth, beside scream," he teased.

He forced Lilly down to her knees in front of him, and he hurriedly undid his pants and let them drop to his knees. She could see how excited he was by all this through his underwear, and she grimaced as he pulled them down.

It was the first time she had ever seen… _one_, as she so naively refers to it as. It wasn't anything like she imagined, but rather looked like some sort of monster. Was she expected to suck on this? She wouldn't do it.

But before she could voice her concerns, it was already in her mouth. Her words were choked on…_him_.

"Ugh, fuck," he groaned, "Well, move!" he slapped her cheek.

Lilly felt tears streak down her face as she tried to please him. Maybe, if he got what he wanted, he'd stop… After a few motions, he pulled away from her and pinned her to the ground.

"Not so great with you're mouth, I see. Well, you can't be bad at the other area, now can we?" he mused as he ran his finger over her covered sex.

"Please Cormack, just stop this," she whispered hoarsely, her throat hurt from before.

He didn't reply, but slowly peeled her underwear from her. This isn't how it was supposed to go; good girls like her don't loose their virginity like this… She could feel a tip near her skin.

_No, please God, no…_

That's when she heard it, a voice so calm and soothing to her was screaming with a furious rage she had never heard of before.

"GET OFF HER!"

Before Cormack could do such thing, he was blasted off Lilly, and she allowed herself one moment's embarrassment for being caught like this, before breaking down and sobbing like she had never sobbed before.

"Lilly, Lilly!" called the voice, now desperate and pained. "Lilly, I stopped him! He won't touch you again!" it said, the person now much closer.

Lilly opened her eyes a crack, and even though they were blinded by tears, she couldn't deny the form of Draco, eyes wild and angry and worried, body rigid as it stared at hers, unknown as of what to do.

"It hurts!" Lilly wailed finally.

"What does?"

"My… my…" she couldn't bring herself to say breasts, so she waved a weak hand around her exposed chest.

"Right, right! Here, use this," he threw off his robe and laid it gently over her body, "I'll go get help…"

"NO!" Lilly screamed, "Don't leave me Draco, _please!_" she was crying again, "I can't, I can't be…"

"I'll stay as long as you want me," he interrupted.

"I'll want you forever."

He raised her head and rested in on his lap and she cried. What else could he do? As he stroked her hair, a near-by empty portrait was filled with a picture of a famous artist.

"Oi, you, what are you doing?" it cried.

"She's been molested, get help!" Draco yelled.

_Molested_. The word struck a cord with Lilly. She would never be the same, for she had been ruined, touched and scarred by hands that weren't loving, or dignified with reason. She wasn't good enough anymore, not perfect like she always longed to be. Not perfect like Rose, or Ginny, or Hermione…

"Draco… I'm… it wasn't my fault! He just…"

"Shh, of course this wasn't you're fault, sweetheart, none of this was you're fault," he soothed, gently brushing his fingers over her tear-stained cheeks.

They heard loud steps running down stairs, and soon towards them. Professor Dumbledore had showed up himself, along with Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey. He knelt beside Lilly, looking her over with pitiful eyes.

"My dear, what has happened to you?" he asked softly, with that tone of voice that could calm a raging sea.

"He attacked her, headmaster! I saw it!" Draco stated, tears leaking out his own eyes.

"Alright, how about we let Madame Pomfrey help Lilly sit up, hmm? Come along Draco, stand up, now…" Dumbledore helped Draco to his feet, where he watched Pomfrey go to Lilly.

"Where does it hurt, honey?" she asked gently.

"My… my chest! And, throat, head… I don't know, please don't get mad!" she said, panic rising in her eyes.

"I'm not mad at all, dear, may I take a look?" she asked, touching the robe.

At this, the knocked out body of Cormack started to stir. He groaned and sat up, staring into the eyes of four disgusted people.

"How dare you!" Draco shouted, already leaping on him, "How dare you touch her!" he punched Cormack in the jaw.

Snape quickly restrained Draco, holding him back as he strained to hurt Cormack, "Let me hit him! He deserves it! I want him to suffer!" Draco screamed, thrashing in Snape's hold.

"Stop, Draco," Lilly whispered, and they turned to her.

"But, Lilly…"

"No!" she only just managed to voice out, looking him in the eyes.

He knew they were going to discuss it later, and as he settled down Lilly looked at Pomfrey, "You can look," she whispered.

Dumbledore stood and turned to deal with Cormack and Snape looked away, pulling Draco with him to give them some privacy. Under the cloak, Lilly's nipples were red and looked tender and pained. Her stomach had some scratches from where Cormack had touched her and her hips and waist had bruises from his hold. Her face was red from where he had slapped her and after a quick examination; they found that he had scratched the back on her throat.

"Now, do you think you can stand?"

"M-Maybe…"

Lilly was shaking from head to toe, but with the help of Madame Pomfrey she managed to get up. Wrapping the robe tightly around her, she tapped Draco's shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked gently.

"Be there later?" she whispered.

He nodded, and Pomfrey led her away. Luckily, the hospital ward wasn't too far from where they were and Lilly was placed in a bed. She really wanted to see Rose right now, for the support, but she didn't want to bother her friend who she was sure was having a good time somewhere else.

"I'm going to put some disinfectant on, don't want those cuts to get anything," mumbled Pomfrey.

The potion stung, and a few tears escaped Lilly's eyes. After that, Pomfrey made her take a potion that would help her throat, and then gave her a change of clothes. Lilly fell asleep rather quickly, but it wasn't an easy sleep.

_He gripped my chest… he bit my shoulder… he forced himself on me… he did, he did, he did…_

Lilly woke with a start, gasping and crying. She was much too scared to go to sleep again, and opted for lying awake with the covers pulled up to her chest.

The night defiantly hadn't gone the way she had hoped.

**XXX**

Draco watched as she danced with that idiot. She looked far too happy for his liking, and he grumbled as she giggled again. She should have been dancing with him; it was him that should be holding her, him that should be admiring her sexy dress…

"Want to dance, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Go with someone else," he mumbled.

"All you're doing is watching that mud blood!" she accused.

"That isn't true!" he rolled his eyes.

"It is!"

Pansy stomped off, her ugly skirt swishing behind her. Draco had no idea why she wore what she wore, but it wasn't pretty. It was getting late, and Draco saw McLaggen and Lilly head out. He glared enviously after them. He sat around in his own depression for a few minutes, before deciding it was time to head in.

He walked around a different route, not wanting to be caught when a cry caught his ear.

"Stop, please!" a girl wailed.

A boy ruffed out a response, but Draco didn't hear it. Curious, he headed towards the noise. He heard a chocking of some sort, then the boys voice again along with whimpering. What was that? He rounded the corner, and his vision swam with red.

Lilly, his golden, perfect Lilly, was pinned down by that dog, useless excuse for a wizard McLaggen. She was naked, and looked beaten up, all over, and he was about to… rape her.

"GET OFF HER!" he bellowed, running at full speed, "Stupefy!"

McLaggen was blasted off his girl, and Draco ran to her.

"Lilly, Lilly!" he was coming closer, "Lilly, I stopped him, he won't touch you again!"

He dropped to his knees as she opened her eyes. After a moment of staring, she wailed, "It hurts!"

"What does?" he questioned.

"My… my…" she seemed so shy, and waved a hand around her chest.

"Right, right! Here, use this," he threw off his robe and covered Lilly with it, "I'll go get help…"

"NO!" she screamed, "Don't leave me Draco, _please!_ I can't… I can't be…"

"I'll stay as long as you want me," he said honestly.

"I'll want you forever."

The four little words meant so much to him, more than he could describe. He didn't register much after that, except punching the scum bag, then promising Lilly he'd see her later.

Afterwards, he was taken to his headmaster's office and had to retell what he saw-which was a lot harder than it sounded. Once he left the office, he wandered around until he was at McGonagall's own office and knocked on the door. Dumbledore had told him this was were McLaggen was.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall replied anxiously.

"It's me, Professor," said Draco as he entered.

McLaggen was swaying on her arm chair as McGonagall looked at him. It appeared he was interrupting something.

"Sorry to interlude, but I have something to do," he said calmly.

He grabbed McLaggen by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the chair, so they were face to face, and whispered to quietly with a voice of pure evil.

"Don't you even think about talking to Lillian Rose ever again in you're life. If you _ever _even _look_ at her, I promise you," he was taking a risk with this next line, "I know a few Death Eaters that would be willing to assist me with taking care of you. And they don't fight with fists."

He dropped the startled and frightening McLaggen into the seat. He knew he wouldn't tell, he was too scared.

_Now, all I have to do is take care of Lilly_

**AN - And we're….DONE! Longest chapter ever!**


	28. Sympathy and Empathy

**AN - So, the last chapter was intense; with the molestation and all… Anyway, what happens when Rose finds out?**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP, but we do own Star Wars Battlefront 1&2 (damn, that game rocks, Mish loves being Darth Maul) (Cai loves being Aayla Secura****) (They chase each other around)**

Rose awoke with a pounding headache. She groaned and tried to sit up, but was held down by a pair of strong hands.

"Trust me, you do not want to sit up," Cedric smiled.

"My head is punishing me, help," she mumbled into the pillow.

Cedric pressed the tip of his wand to her head and she felt the pressure leave her. Rose smiled at Cedric.

"How did you find that one?"

"Read up on hangovers," he kissed her cheek, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning."

Rose sat up, leaning against the headboard like Cedric. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"We didn't do anything stupid last night, did we?" Rose asked, noticing her lack of clothing.

"You certainly wanted to, but I stopped."

"Cool."

She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back as Cedric rubbed her waist. It wasn't the first time they had slept together, and they had a routine, which they both enjoyed. Once finished with stretching, Rose settled back into place as Cedric moved to rest his head on her blanket-covered lap. They did this most mornings, and Rose would always try and untangle Cedric's messy hair.

"Lilly looked like she was having fun last night," Cedric said.

"Yeah," Rose tugged on a knot in his hair.

She reached over and grabbed a brush from the side table and started to comb it through his hair. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat and Rose smiled. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Whose there?" Cedric called.

"Professor Snape."

Cedric frowned and climbed out of bed. He threw on a shirt and covered Rose with the blanket before answering the door. Snape was dressed in his usual attire.

"I need to see Ms. Roggers," he said.

"How do you know she's here, sir?"

Snape merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a minute."

Cedric closed the door again. Rose got up and looked around for some clothes but all she had was her dress. Cedric gave her one of his shirts and a pair of boxers, both which were large on her. Rose went and opened the door.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, crossing her arms self-consciously.

"You're friend, Ms. Rose, has had an incident."

"Is she okay?" Rose asked right away.

"I cannot give you an honest answer."

Rose dashed back inside Cedric's room and grabbed his school robe and climbed into it before following Snape out of the champion's quarters. Cedric was close behind. When Snape headed towards for the hospital ward, Rose started to worry. When she entered the ward and saw Lilly looking around anxiously with heavy eyes, she ran.

"Lilly, what happened?" she asked.

"I was molested," she said evenly.

"What?" Rose could already feel tears.

"Cormack McLaggen nearly raped me, Draco stopped him."

Speaking of Draco, he appeared by her side with a glass of water. She took it with a smile, and he stood by her head, almost like he was keeping guard.

"I have to-where is-I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Rose looked around crazily.

"He's been suspended and sent home, his friends have been told that he was sick," Lilly sipped the water.

"Why, why did you lie?"

"I don't want this to get out; I don't want anyone to know."

"But Lilly…"

"Please Rose, I don't want anyone to know, I thought you'd understand," she met Rose's eye.

"Yeah, I get it," Rose said after a moment.

Cedric stood next to Rose and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She smiled slightly up at him and squeezed back. Draco eyed their hands enviously. Lilly took a deep breath.

"I just need a friend, Rose, and I was hoping that friend would be you."

"Of course."

Rose moved closer to Lilly's bedside and took her hand in between her two. Lilly managed a half smile before wiping her face of emotion and just lying back. Cedric went around to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder, and for some reason Draco took the comfort.

"Can I talk to you really quick?" Cedric asked.

He glanced at Lilly sitting with Rose and decided that she would be alright without him for a moment, if she was with Rose. He nodded to Cedric and they walked out.

"What happened?"

"You think I want to tell you about it? It was hard enough the first time," the images of Lilly pinned to the ground, bleeding and batted, pained him to the heart.

"At least tell me what really happened to McLaggen."

"He really got suspended, for one fucking month. One month for what he did to her!" Draco could feel that boiling anger rising inside of him, but he put it away. For Lilly.

"That isn't right," Cedric looked frustrated.

"Don't you think I know that? But Lilly doesn't want anything else to happen," he kicked the ground.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here mate."

Draco suddenly realized why everyone idolized this guy. It wasn't the good looks, or the popularity, it was because he was just a really nice guy, a real guy who actually cared about other people. Draco understood why Rose would want someone like him. She was so out there, and he being more tamed made them perfect for each other.

"Thanks, for taking care of Rose when I couldn't."

He nodded and opened the door to the ward. Draco followed the Hogwarts Champion dutifully.

Lilly was allowed to leave the hospital in the afternoon. Rose walked with her, talking about stupid things like clothes and new music, trying to distract her. It didn't work.

"Rose, you can stop," Lilly sighed.

"I know, but if I stop you'll start thinking and if you start thinking it leads to _bad_ things," Rose didn't look up as she talked.

"How do you know what direction you're going in?" Lilly asked.

"I know this place like the back of my hand."

They were heading to the third class of the day, which was transfiguration for Rose and potions for Lilly. As she walked, Lilly held her books closely too her chest, something that didn't go unnoticed by Rose. Just after her own attack, Rose was constantly trying to cover herself, with whatever she could. It was times like this that Rose really appreciated Cedric.

"You know I'm…"

"Always there for me, I got it," Lilly smirked.

"Seriously, I'm probably the only person that understands what you're going through."

"Yeah, I know."

Rose hugged Lilly goodbye before entering her own class. Lilly went on by herself to her favorite class. When her class was beckoned inside, something happened to her that had never happened before.

Snape looked at her with… sympathy. It was an emotion she didn't think him possible of, but there it was, plain on his face, but it was gone as soon as it was there. Potions went smoothly, and she was relieved to find that no one had heard anything about her… incident, except her teacher, of course.

She really did appreciate Rose's help, it meant a lot to her. And Draco, how could she repay Draco for what he did? In the hospital he stood by her and if she asked for food, he would fetch it, if she was cold, a blanket would be over her in an instant. It was sort of like now, as she came out of potions she saw Draco loitering around the dungeon walls. She was afraid to approach him, but he made the decision for her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"Because you just got molested Lilly, stop trying to play this down!" he frowned.

"I'm not trying to play it down, I'm trying to forget about it!" she stepped away from him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm and Lilly gasped. She pulled away quickly, tears already in her eyes. She couldn't even feel that wonderful spark with Draco anymore, just those cold hands.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, than ran away from him.

What hurt her most was when he didn't run after her.

_Three days later!_

Cedric sat next to Rose in the library, watching her do her homework. The past three days had been hard on both of them, and Rose was constantly trying to be there for Lilly without upsetting Cedric, like lack of attention, though Cedric insisted that wasn't true.

"Rosie, I was thinking…" Cedric started.

"Yes?" she looked up.

"I wanted to tell Harry about the egg, you know, return the favor," he whispered.

"Seems fair enough."

"Would you come with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled at him.

"You know, I don't feel neglected when you're with Lilly," he mumbled after a moment.

"Oh good! I was so worried that…"

"You're always worried. About me, about Lilly, about fucking school! You need a break, love," he reached over and took her hand.

"I have to worry, I'm the in-school parental unit!" she sighed.

"But you shouldn't have to be. Listen, what about if, after the second task, you and me spend the whole day together, getting shit faced off chocolate and lounging around the champion's quarters?" he smiled and bit his lip.

"How can I say no?"

He leaned over, giving Rose a long, sweet kiss before tugging on her hand to stand up.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of the library, you're relaxation starts now, but first let's go see Harry."

Cedric quickly packed her books away, and carried her bag though she huffed about it. It took a bit of asking around, but they eventually found Harry talking to Hermione on the bridge that connected the school to the Stone Pillars.

"Harry, could I have a word?" Cedric called as Harry turned to leave.

"Oh, yeah sure."

"I didn't really thank you properly for tipping me off about the dragons," he started.

"Its fine, I know you'd do the same for me," he went to leave again.

"Exactly! The prefects bathroom, it's not a bad place for a bath." how did he say this without sounding totally gay? "Just take you're egg and… mull things over in the water," _What a fail_ Cedric thought.

"Careful though, I hear Myrtle is still got something for you," Rose added.

"Thanks," Harry nodded at the both of them before walking off.

"That was kind of you," Rose held Cedric's hand tighter.

"The bloke is totally lost, he needs a helping hand," Cedric grinned.

_Two weeks later!_

Cedric was in full panic mode, for two reasons; Firstly, the second task was tomorrow and he didn't know if he was prepared, secondly, Rose was currently begging him to take her undergarments off, and though the thought sounded wonderful, Cedric had never seen Rose fully naked before.

They had met up, and started a usual make-out session, which led to a groping session, which led to 'Cedric, hurry up and take my fucking bra off!' which eventually led him to 'My underwear, too, love' which led us here.

"Cedric?" Rose panted slightly.

"Um, I-um, j-just a sex, I mean sec!" he stuttered embarrassingly.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to do," she bit her lip after her obvious lie.

"No! No, I can do this!" there was a reason Cedric had been jerking off senselessly for the past week, and this was it.

With quivering hands, he tugged at her cotton panties. The slid down, over her thighs, past her knees and down to her ankles, where Cedric removed them and gingerly placed them on the floor. He didn't look up, he didn't think he could.

"Cedric, I'm just another girl," Rose said.

"But your not, you're _Rose,_ my Rose! And your not a girl, you're a woman, and if I screw this up…"

"You won't."

He glanced up, but focused on her eyes only, "How can you know that?"

"Because, you're _Cedric, _my Cedric, and my Cedric has never screwed up!"

So, nervously, he let his eyes roam down her ample chest, over the planes of her stomach, and down to her… sex. He had to gulp, and he had to touch, and he had to taste. His fingers ran on the inside of her thighs, inching closer to her center, when there was a loud and obnoxious knock on the door.

"What?" Cedric yelled.

"Not a very polite way to greet you're head of house, Mr. Diggory," they heard Professor Sprout call.

With a strangled groan, Cedric heaved himself off Rose's tempting body. He threw his school robe over her before putting on a shirt; he still had his pants on. He opened the door a small crack.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked with a fake smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," she frowned to hide her smile, "but I must speak to Ms. Roggers urgently."

"But…"

"Did you not hear me? I said _urgently_."

Cedric nodded and closed the door again. Rose had heard the conversation and was already in a singlet top, shorts and silk robe. She had brought her own clothes over lately, knowing she would be staying the night.

"Yes?" she asked Sprout.

"Headmaster Dumbledore needs to speak to you," she whispered.

"What for?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot say, but you must hurry, we're on a tight schedule," she rushed Rose out of the room.

"Can't I change?"

"No time!"

"Rose? Where are you taking her?" Cedric called.

"To the headmaster, don't you worry yourself Diggory! We'll get her to a bed later on!"

Cedric growled quietly, because he knew it wouldn't be his bed. He'd have to wait till tomorrow.

**AN - Second task next chapter, cool! Btw, Mish just watched Brokeback Mountain, and it was soooo sad. Ennis and Jack forever! (Cai: LOVE IS LOVE PEOPLE!)**


	29. Second Task

**AN - Hey, haven't been writing much lately. The last chapter has been done for a while, but We just posted it. Well, here we go the second task…**

**Disclaimer - We do not own HP in any way, but Cai does own the entire Sailor Moon DVD series, and Figurines. Yep Thanks Stellz!**

"Where the fuck _is_ she?" Cedric said helplessly.

Jude patted him on the back encouragingly.

"She'll be here mate, don't sweat it," he said.

Cedric highly doubted that. He was pacing on the wharf that was holding the boats that would carry the students and the champions to the docks that rested out in the middle of the black lake. He had been waiting for Rose for an hour and a half. They were supposed to go in together, but he couldn't find her anyway.

So now, he was panicking.

"Ced, mate, we have to get going. We're gonna be late," Jude pushed Cedric into a boat.

"But, Rose."

"Is probably down there already, looking for you."

He sighed. Jude was probably right, but after what they had shared last night, the complete trust… he just needed to see her.

The boat ride wasn't long, and far too soon Cedric was in his swimming tank and shorts, standing on the edge of the wooden planks. The crowed was chanting his name and he vaguely heard Lilly and little Daisy yell 'Go Cedric!' As the time counted down, he shook out his limbs, the nerves settling in. He didn't think his opponents could tell. He could see Harry was about to shit himself, though.

He was still looking about for Rose, but couldn't see her anywhere.

_She didn't come_ he thought sadly.

Then, there was a loud whistle, and he was jumping into the water. He set himself into tournament mode. Focus, think, focus, think, focus… He brought out his wand and quickly set the bubble head charm on himself. He and Rose had been looking up different spells to help you breathe underwater.

Cedric swam carefully through the water. It was cold and dark, so he let his wand light the way. He saw Fleur go off in one direction and he almost tried to get her to return. She was going straight into the reeds, where those weird octopus things rested. He could never remember the name. He was around fifty feet above the seabed when he heard the voice.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground…_"

It was gentle and quiet and beautiful. Cedric followed the voice, knowing it would take him where he wanted to go. It wasn't easy, sometimes it would lead him in circles and back to where he started, but eventually he saw the gates of the merpeople. He swam through, keeping a distance for the mermaids that surrounded him. They weren't beautiful like in the legends, but rather frightening creatures.

He continued on his path. He couldn't see anything special, but he knew he was in the right place. What could he love that would be here? That's when he saw them.

Four bodies, floating, suspended by ropes, not a few meters from him. He saw Harry there, part fish, looking between two bodies. He flew across the water.

The four people were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fleur's little sister, and Rose.

_ROSE! _He thought in a panic.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, which was a sickening blue in the water. She swayed and kept her eyes shut. She was wearing only what she had on last night, shorts, a singlet and her silken robe. Cedric looked back at Harry, who seemed to be picking between his best friends.

With a flick of his wrist, Cedric sent a small spark to the rope tying his love down, and grabbed her by the arms. He glanced back at the panicking Harry and tapped the watch on his wrist, _don't forget the time._

Harry nodded, so Cedric pushed himself upwards. It was harder than he thought, reaching the top with two people, but when he broke the surface it was so worth it.

Everyone was cheering his name, and he realized he had come first. _Yes!_ He thought quickly, before the coughing set in. He looked at Rose to see her also coughing her little lungs out. Without a second thought, he launched himself at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Holy shit, Rose, I was so scared," he whispered.

She was still shaking and her words quivered. "M-Me t-too."

"Come on; let's get you out of the water."

Cedric helped Rose up to the platform and let two boys lift her up. As Cedric helped himself up, he saw Lilly attacking Rose with blankets and embraces.

"Thank god, your okay!" Lilly exclaimed

"I'm f-fine."

But Cedric could see she was most defiantly not fine. He pulled her to him again, and tried to warm her up. As she smiled up at him, all his mates came along and started to congratulate him, throwing a towel over his shoulders in the process. They pulled him away from Rose, which he didn't want.

"Thanks guys, really, thanks," he said to the group, "but Rose…"

"Is totally getting checked out."

"What?" he turned to Jude.

"Look, every male is drooling over her right now, which shamelessly includes me,"

He looked back at her, and understood at once. _Can she ever not be tempting?_ He doubted it. Rose was still only draped in her clothes from last night, and, well… silk + wet = see through. Especially in the… _chest_ area. As in…

"Damn, look at Rose's tits!"

Cedric smacked a hand across the back of James' (another mate) heads. He stormed over to Rose and threw himself around her, blocking everybody's view of her ample chest.

"Hey again," she said.

"Hey," he grumbled, glaring at anyone that was still looking.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked, gently stroking his cheek.

"Everybody was staring," he muttered.

"At what?"

"At you, silly. Do you realize what you're wearing and how cold it is?"

"Oh, right," she giggled softly.

He smiled in wonder, "I love how you laugh at things like that."

"I love that I laugh at things like that, to."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her gently and almost jumped at the feel of her frozen lips, but he was sure his weren't that much better. As they broke apart, everyone around them rushed back to the edge, so he assumed that the next champion had got out safe.

Over Rose's shoulder, he saw Fleur pacing nervously, looking out into the water. She had gotten caught, he knew she would. Another glance around the place and Cedric saw Krum pounding his fist in the air with his comrades, a shy Hermione by his side. She was keeping her eyes trained on the water, looking for any sign of her best friends.

Cedric looked up at the large clock that was hoisted above him and saw that the hour was up. Harry should have been out by now, and even if he did come out now he would be disqualified. Just then, two figures emerged from the black surface. One was clearly Ron Weasley, by the red hair, and the other seemed to be Fleur's sister, but where was Harry?

The two kids were rushed out of the water and wrapped into towels. Rose and Cedric saw Hermione stand, frozen in front of Ron for a moment, before launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. He responded eagerly.

"They are so oblivious," Rose giggled.

Cedric was about to reply when a body flung itself out of the water and landed on the wood with a loud _crash_. Everyone rushed over to the person, and Cedric heard Hermione fussing over… Harry?

"It's Harry!" Rose exclaimed, then twisted out of Cedric's arms and bolted over to him.

"Rose! Rosie!" Cedric yelled out to her, wanting her back in her towel.

Rose knelt beside a shaking Harry and felt his forehead, checked his pulse and pupils.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

"Um, y-yeah," he stuttered, "Are you? And Cedric?"

"We're fine," she assured him, smiling, "You must be freezing your ass off."

He grinned faintly as the amplified voice of Dumbledore echoed across the piers.

"Alright, now that we're all out and in one piece, time to announce the winners!"

Rose squeaked and scurried off to Cedric's side, wrapping an arm anxiously around his torso.

"In first place, Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd around Cedric cheered and the closest patted his back. He smiled and let Jude hold his hand up in victory as Rose kissed his cheek.

"Now, we have made a special decision. We are awarding second place to Harry Potter," there was an uproar of cheers and protest, "for great moral fiber," Dumbledore added feebly.

"Moral fiber," Rose giggled and hugged Cedric tighter. He could see she was still shivering.

"Come on, we better head in and have a bath, your shivering," he smiled warmly down at her.

"I'm not that bad," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes you are," he gave a little wink, to which Rose laughed loudly.

"Whatever Diggory," she stole his towel and skipped through the crowd, Cedric ran after her happily.

Lilly took hold of Daisy's arm. She didn't want to lose her sister in the crowd. Daisy was chatting on about how great it was that Cedric won and how Harry came second and how mad Krum look and….

"Daisy, sweetheart, I was standing next to you," Lilly said gently.

"Oh, right," Daisy giggled.

She took Daisy into the nearest, free boat and started to paddle them back to the grass. The trip didn't take long, and soon both hand their feet placed on dry land. Lilly glanced up and caught sight of Draco, who was looking at her intently. He gave her a small, fleeting smile, before looking back to the ground.

"Lilly, is it okay if I walk back Dimitri?" Daisy asked. Dimitri was the younger brother of one of the Durmstrang boys that had taken a liking to Daisy.

"Sure, but go straight to the castle, no detours," she smirked.

Daisy ran off in search of her new friend. Lilly headed into the forest by herself. She let her rhythmic steps take her away and sang a little tune in her head.

"Hi."

She let out a little squeak of surprise. Draco was shuffling his feet in front of her, looking at the forest floor. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Did you enjoy the task?" he asked.

"I guess… finding out about Rose being in the water wasn't so cool."

"Yeah, that must have worried you," he stepped forward.

"It did, but you know Dumbledore and his ways," she joked.

Together, they set out at a slow pace back to the school. Lilly kept her eyes trained on the ground. She didn't want to risk any awkward moments between the two, but the whole thing just didn't seem right. He never just… walked with her.

"So, how have you been lately?" Draco asked, and she knew he was referring to the Yule Ball.

"Fine, I still don't like people touching me, much," she admitted quietly.

"Maybe… we can work on that, together," he mumbled, red all over.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I mean, not anything like _that_, we could just… take stuff really slow, you know, like I could help you learn how to touch people," he rambled.

"Like, therapy?" she smiled laughing lightly.

"Yeah, like therapy," he blew out a breath.

"I'll think about it."

They marched on, weaving through the trees, when Draco came to an abrupt stop. Lilly stopped beside him, curiously tilting her head.

"L-Let's go this way," Draco said, spinning in the opposite direction from which he was about to turn them.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Just because," he said, trying to shuffle along without touching her.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she looked over his shoulder and caught sight of someone's hand, "What's that?" she gasped.

Lilly stepped around him, Draco calling out, "Stop, Lilly!" after her. She did stop when she saw the body, lying flat across the crumpled leaves and dirt. She knew this body almost as well as her own.

Tiny waist, pale skin, delicate hands and long, sleek, black hair…

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, her hands were trembling and tears were spilling from her eyes. Draco gently placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"No," she murmured, looking down at Daisy's lifeless face, "No!"

"Lilly, I…" he trailed off, unsure.

"This isn't happening!" Lilly gasped through her rough sobs, "I just got-got _molested_, and this isn't happening!"

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and almost jumped when she curled into him, her cries echoing through the silence of the trees. He let his own tears fall silently, cold on his cheeks as he looked at Daisy. She had been knocked out by a spell, so thankfully there was no blood. Her petit body had fallen at an awkward angle, though.

She was only 12 years old.

Lilly slumped in Draco's arms, and he struggled to hold her up. Gently, he lowered them both to the ground, facing away from the body. But just as he was sitting, Draco noticed another arm sticking out from behind a nearby tree. Another body. How many were there?

Draco just held Lilly for a few moments as she sobbed, brushing her hair away from her eyes or whispering sweet, meaningless words to her. A rustling in the leaves alerted him to look up. He almost groaned out loud, but it seemed that Lilly hadn't noticed him yet as she was still crying.

"What is going on here?" Harry Potter asked.

"Do you think I know? Go get someone!" he snapped back.

Harry looked form Draco's sneering face, to Lilly's weeping one, then nodded. He was gone in a flash, calling out for Hagrid. Draco looked back to Lilly.

"Lilly, sweetheart? Look up, Lilly," he asked softly.

Her bloodshot eyes met his and she sniffled.

"I'm going to make this better," he promised, "Not right now, but I'll make it better, I promise."

"I trust you," she whispered with her beautiful voice.

He sighed. Did she have any idea how much hung on those words? On how much they meant to him?

"I do, Draco," she pressed, "You'll make it better," and he could tell that she really believed it.

He nodded slightly, his lips twitching. Draco had never met someone that put their trust so deeply in a person so quickly. Besides his father, who trusted Voldemort with everything he was…

A few silent moments passed in which, somehow, Lilly had managed to stop crying, but she still had her head buried against Draco's chest. The first person he saw was Harry. He looked Harry straight in the eye, and mouthed, "Not a word," Harry nodded subtly. Next he noticed Professor McGonagall, who looked quite shocked and slightly appalled to see Lilly in his arms, with her dead sister in front them.

"What in heavens is happening here?" she asked, flustered.

"We were walking back from the second task and-," Draco stopped and looked behind him, "And we found her…"

Hagrid stepped forward, "I'll take her," he said in his gruff voice.

"Wait!" McGonagall stepped in front of Hagrid. She knelt down beside Daisy's body and took her wrist into her hand. Placing two of her fingers against the outer side of her wrist, she let out a sigh of relief.

"There is a pulse."

Lilly looked around at her sister, as Hagrid went to pick her up still.

He easily lifted Daisy into his arms, and Draco could already see his eyes alight with fat, wet tears.

"To the hospital wing Hagrid, please," McGonagall spoke quietly.

Lilly lifted her self from Draco's hold and looked into his eyes.

"Go," He nodded to her.

And Lilly ran after Hagrid and her sister

"There's another body, over there," Draco nodded to the tree, getting up from where he had sat with Lilly on the forest floor, "I didn't see who it was."

McGonagall nodded then went to inspect the body. Draco heard her gasp. Harry went to look and came back a moment later. His face was pale and lined with shock.

"It's Barty Crouch,"

This changed everything.

_Later that day!_

Draco made his way to the hospital wing. He had been there way too often in the past month and he didn't particularly enjoy it. He walked in and was warmly greeted by Ms. Pomfrey, apparently she had gotten used to seeing his and Lilly's faces.

"She's down the end, love." She directed him.

Draco nodded his thanks and headed to the end hospital bed. And he saw Lilly in a chair next to her sister. She was still sad, but she looked calmed.

"Hi, again," he said getting her attention.

"Hi, Draco."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… relieved."

"It's almost seven did you want to go and grab some dinner?"

She looked away from her sister's body and up to Draco. She smiled at him, not as brightly as she usually did, but it was a smile, and Draco appreciated it, like he did every other smile he receives from her.

"No, I think I'd like to go see Rose."

"Of course," Draco smiled back at her.

And hesitantly Lilly left her sister in Madame Pomfrey's care and left with Draco. He led her through the castle and to the Great Hall, which she refused to go into. He nodded and walked through the doors by himself. It was probably better that way.

Lilly cracked the door open an inch and peered in. She watched Draco stride down the third row of tables to the right, where the Hufflepuff's sat around Cedric and Rose, celebrating. Oh, how she wished she were with them!

Rose looked so happy, and Lilly was thankful, Rose had been so stressed out lately. Draco tapped her shoulder and ignored the cold looks he got from Cedric's friends and followers.

Rose's face fell slightly and darted to the Great Hall door, where she, no doubt, saw Lilly's eyes. She frowned and said something back to Draco, who nodded. Rose nodded back, and after giving Cedric a swift kiss on the cheek and forehead, she followed Draco to the door.

Lilly closed the door and backed into the Entrance Hall. Rose came out and smiled one of her stunning, understanding smiles.

"Hey, Lills," she said.

Lilly couldn't hold it in any longer and bolted to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her and breaking down completely.

"Oh, sweetie," Rose mumbled, "I'm so fucking sorry."

And even though Draco's company had been more than great, nothing could compare to her best friend.

"Oh god," Lilly sobbed, "My little sister Rose! I was so worried!

"I know, sweetie, come on…"

Rose led her up the moving staircase. Lilly stumbled her way up and Draco rushed to help her up.

"This is bullshit," Lilly mumbled, "Hogwarts is meant to be fun."

"You Muggle-borns think magic is all about fun, it isn't," Draco grumbled. Lilly was just happy he hadn't said 'Mud bloods'

He stepped back as they approached the Ravenclaw door. He opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it and turned abruptly. Lilly watched after him.

"_What are the three unforgivable curses?_" asked the eagle.

"Crutio, Imperio, and-"

"Avada Kedevra," Lilly finished, and then she pushed past the door.

**AN - FINALLY! It's OVER! BLAHEYAHA!**


	30. Lazy Mornings

**AN - Hello friendly readers, We know the past few chapters have been hard and… not too pleasant. But hopefully things will get better now!**

**Disclaimer - We do not own anything, but we wish we owned Ray William Johnson… And we wish Meekakitty owned him.**

Lilly awoke the next morning, bleary eyed and feeling too much self-pity. Rose had always told her "someone is always worse off, so be happy with what you have". She missed Rose already, and it hadn't even been a whole twelve hours!

She rose from her bed and had a swift, unsatisfying shower that barely left her feeling clean. Lilly dressed in a black skirt, almost see-through black stockings and a plain, white sweater. Why put in effort, she thought, what's the point?

She walked through the doors of the Great hall, and got looks from everyone around her, of course why wouldn't they, after all they hadn't seen her for a good three days. Lilly didn't mind the stares. She'd given up caring what anyone thought of her after she learnt that that was how Rose operated around Hogwarts.

She walked over to the Slytherin table to where Cedric was holding Rose. Amongst the chatter Lilly managed to call Rose's name

"Rose!"

Rose turned slowly, it'd been three long days waiting to see Lilly and she didn't want to be disappointed if it wasn't her voice that had called her name.

"Lilly!" She smiled widely at her friend and practically leaped out of Cedric's arms to tightly hug her friend.

Lilly smiled, and hugged Rose tightly to her. She felt Rose smile into her hair and she smiled too. It was good to have her friend back. After a moment, they broke apart.

They walked off together again, two friends united.

_The next day!_

Rose tried so very hard not to erupt into laughter at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Rose standing awkwardly in the Great Hall, they were meeting Dumbledore today, and Rose only wished she could see there faces when they meet him.

"Your parents look like they're about to shit themselves," Rose whispered to Lilly as they entered the great hall.

She giggled quietly, "I know, you should have seen them last night…"

"Mum, Dad!" Lilly Called to her parents.

"Lilly!" They called in unison running to their daughter.

They were shouting ridiculous questions at her, like; "Is she alright?" "When do we see her?" And at one point she swore she heard her mother ask "If we move will the floor suddenly disappear?"

"Calm down we'll go see her now, We're pretty sure she is going to be fine, and mum for god's sake no the floor will not disappear if you move, I mean did it as you ran over to me?"

Her mother looked quizzical for a moment nearly making Rose and Lilly laugh hysterically.

"Come on let's go…" Lilly huffed.

Rose and Lilly lead her parents around the school to the Hospital ward.

"She's still down the end, Lilly," Madame Pomfrey said looking nervously at Lilly's parents.

"Thank you Madame."

Lilly led her parent to the end of the ward, Rose following dedicatedly behind Lilly.

Lilly's Mother covered her mouth with her hand, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"DAISY!" Her father shouted falling to the side of the bed.

Lilly and Rose, turned to see the Head master behind them. They had felt his presence behind them. It was something all student of Hogwarts could do, it was like he had a special power of something.

He cleared his throat, to gain Lilly's parents attention.

They turned, both with tears in there eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose, we are happy to let you know that Daisy is going to be just fine. She is in a coma, and we highly suggest that you allow us to send her to St. Mungo's hospital."

"As long as it will save our little girl, we'll send her anywhere," Lilly's father stated boldly.

Dumbledore nodded his head once like the wise old man he was, and left to speak with Madame Pomfrey about arrangement to move Daisy to St. Mungo's.

After the incident in the hospital was over and the day was fleeting, Lilly went to bid her goodbyes to her parents who were staying in a motel in Hogsmeade. She was dreading even having to go home with them at the end of the year, Rose could see it in her eyes.

Rose turned to Cedric, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You okay, love?" he mumbled, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Yeah," she replied.

They held each other for a moment, before Rose pulled back to look into his grey, misty eyes.

"I love you," she said, her words coming out in a painful sob.

"Oh Rose," he sighed then placed a small kiss to her forehead, "I love you, so much."

"I'm scared for you, Cedric. The third task really isn't that far away and…"

"And you're the most important person in my life, so let's just be us for a minute," he cut her off, grinning.

She let his words sink in, and realized that he was the most important person in her life too. Rose never knew a connection this deep could be formed between two people, and it both excited and scared her at the same time.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Cedric let out a large yawn, stretching his arms over his head and hearing the satisfying cracks as he did so. Rose lay beside him, asleep, tucked up in the blankets. As Christmas dissented towards them, the chilling London weather started to catch up to Hogwarts. Having walls made of stone didn't exactly help.

As he started to wake up more, Cedric reached out and grabbed the spare blanket for the ground and draped in around his shoulders. He was telling himself he was warming it up for when Rose awoke, but he just didn't feel like sharing.

Well, Rose woke up a moment later, sighing and shifting. Cedric touched a hand to her hair.

"Good morning, love," he said quietly.

"Mmm, morning,"

She went to snuggle into his side, but was met with the cold side of a blanket. She looked up at him through bleary eyes and glared slightly. He smiled and opened the blanket up for her too. Rose sneaked her way inside and hugged Cedric's waist loosely. He grinned again, happy to have her in his arms.

"So," she sighed, "what's the plan for today?"

"This?"

She gave a light laugh, "I wish…"

"It's very possible, no classes on Saturday."

"It's Saturday?"

This time he laughed. With a nod, he drew her closer and nestled back into the bed. Cedric started to drift off once again, but Rose sat up.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," she said, "I'll bring you back something."

Rose placed a swift kiss to his forehead and swept out of the room, her silken robe floating after her.

Cedric closed his eyes, just for moment…

When they were opened again, Rose was hovering over him, a warm smile plastered on her full lips.

"What time is it?" he wondered.

"Two o'clock, you fell back asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up again," she smoothed his knotted hair back from his eyes.

"I've wasted the day away in bed," he chuckled sleepily.

"Only slightly, don't worry about it. You've been so busy lately, you deserve a sleep in."

Cedric pulled Rose down to lie next to him, but she tsked and got up again, "I'm already up and about, sweetie, and I'm not going back to bed now. I actually did some homework today, and Lilly and I had to bid her parents goodbye."

Rose was now roaming around his room, packing away his things and tidying his study desk. He watched her lovingly, following the move of her body with his grey eyes.

She had changed. She wasn't the irresponsible girl that he had met back in his second year, she had matured and taken on responsibilities without to be told to. Rose was not only taking care of herself, she was caring for Cedric, Lilly and even Draco. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a young woman.

"What are you watching, lover boy?" Rose questioned over her shoulder, smirking.

"You, lover lady," he replied.

She giggled and finished folding his jumper.

"I'm going to find Lilly, maybe help her with her Transfiguration stuff, she mentioned that a while ago… you just, join me when you're ready."

She walked back to him, and Cedric just noticed she was wearing a pair of snug jeans and a black cardigan. She looked as beautiful as she did at the Yule Ball.

Cedric kissed Rose firmly, wanting to show her just how much he loved her, but settled with a whispered, "I love you," against her lips as she pulled away.

"You too," she whispered back, then left the room as quickly as she had entered.

"So, we'll just be leaving then," Mr. Rose muttered.

Mr. and Mrs. Rose and Lilly were in the entrance hall, students dressed casually for the weekend milling around them. Lilly nodded, glancing between the floor and her parents.

"Feel free to, uh, send a letter if you like," he continued.

"We don't send letters," she said, referring to herself and her fellow wizards, "we send owls."

Her father nodded, and Lilly could see the acceptance in his eyes. She was a part of this world now. He wasn't.

"Goodbye," Mr. Rose leant forward and placed a kiss to her cheek.

Mrs. Rose didn't say anything, just stepped forward, embraced her daughter then stepped back and left with her husband.

Lilly watched as they were escorted out of the school, wondering about the next time she would see them. She loved her parents, she did, but she loved being a witch more. She'd never had this much fun her whole life, the last two years almost seemed like a dream, a dream that she didn't want to wake up from any time soon.

Once she was alone, Lilly ventured into the Great Hall for breakfast. She quickly looked around for Rose but couldn't see her around. She did, however, see Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table looking quite at peace. She sort of envied him because of it.

Lilly took her seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Colin, who was smiling very brightly at her. Lilly could tell he was happy that Lilly was getting back to being her bright self.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" he asked lightly.

"Oh, nothing much, you?" she kept up the pleasant talk.

"Just hanging out, the usual," he gave a little cough and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

She smiled and reached for a piece of toast. Lilly felt a little tap on her shoulder and turned her head. A Slytherin girl, who looked a little frightened, was holding a piece of paper out to her. She appeared to be in first year.

"Yes?" Lilly asked.

"Take the paper," she squeaked, "I was told to give it to you."

Lilly took the folded paper, "Who told you to?"

But the girl didn't answer and scurried away back to her house table. Lilly hid the paper under the table and unfolded it. In a messy scrawl it read:

_Lilly_

_My offer still stands. I'll be up in the clock tower tomorrow, at the usual time._

_-Draco._

"So, whose it from?" Colin asked, munching on his cereal.

"Um, Professor Snape, he wants me to come to a practice tomorrow afternoon," Lilly made up.

Colin seemed pleased by the answer and continued with his breakfast. Lilly quickly glanced over her shoulder, but Draco was talking to Goyle. She turned back and smiled to herself. She knew where she was going tomorrow.

**AN - Finally, huh? Well, here ya go guys!**


	31. The First Meeting

**AN – Yay for the new chapter it's been a while, but trust in MishCai it's gonna be totally awesome AVPM quote :) because Cai is watching it as she writes.**

**Disclaimer – We do not own Harry Potter, but Cai does own nearly a billion bottles of Elizabeth Arden perfumes.**

Lilly wondered around aimlessly in the hopes that she might run into Rose. She was nervous, very nervous. She had a tendency to flinch now at almost any movement that was close to her. Even when people who only walked particularly close to her, seemed to unnerve her. The only person she felt comfortable with was Rose, but of course there was no way she could ever mistrust Rose.

"Lills!" She heard Rose's soothing voice from behind her.

She sighed in relief and turned to hug her friend.

"What are you doing roaming around the dungeons for?"

"Looking for you, of course."

"Lilly, don't you have someone to meet?" Rose asked smirking.

"How do you know?"

"Draco ey? You can get anything out of him, as long as you're intimidating enough."

Lilly smiled at her friend.

"I don't have to meet him until 6, and besides, I only came to see you because I'm nervous."

"Lilly? Nervous? God forbid!" Rose lightly and jokingly pushed her shoulder Lilly, "after what you've been through I don't think Draco would be expecting anything less than you being nervous."

"I suppose you're right, as always."

"Lills you know that I'd love to stay help you collect yourself, but I've got my own fit guy to catch up with."

Lilly smiled widely shaking her head; "alright I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, alright. Later," Rose called as she walked away from Lilly.

Rose felt a little mean for leaving Lilly on her own but with the recent build up of anticipation toward the final task, she desperately wanted to see Cedric and how he was holding up. She had asked Cedric to meet her at the courtyard when she had seen him at lunch, and was now heading his way.

She stepped out into the courtyard the harsh winter air immediately hit her body. It didn't seem that long ago that spring was beginning and the snow was fading away. But through the mist of snow falling she could make out Cedric's relaxed form, as he leant against one of the benches that were set up around the courtyard.

Cedric was wearing his Hufflepuff cloak and she didn't blame him, but Rose tended not to wear her Slytherin cloak unless it became too cold to bear.

Cedric noticed Rose's perfect form approaching him; there was no way he could mistake. She was one of a kind, in looks and in personality, but that is what made her so desirable.

Cedric pulled her into his arms, and instantaneously any cold that they had felt was out of their bodies.

"Did you want to walk?"

"Yeah, sure," Rose spoke with a poignant smile on her face.

"Ced, I…" Rose tried to hold back her tears, but she crashed. Seeing him had brought on something that merely thinking about it couldn't do.

"Rose?" Cedric said warmly, holding her body close to his. "Forget a walk, come on," he said leading her away from the courtyard and into the castle.

They didn't get many stares from students and Cedric supposed they thought it was sooner or later that one of the champions or champion's loved ones would cry. He held her tightly as he lead her up to his room.

Lilly wasn't surprised at all by Rose leaving her in the dungeon, she had seemed a little unnerved lately, and Lilly only had one guess why. So she forgot about it, and spent whatever time she had left in the library.

She was reading up for potions. For a class that had her favourite teacher leading it, it seemed to be one of her weaker subjects. She finished reading one of the chapters on the Elixir of Life.

She looked from the book to the clock that hung on the wall of the library.

"Shit!" She dropped the book where she was sitting and speed-walked through the library grinning sardonically at Madame Pince, who didn't seem to take it too well, but couldn't be bothered scolding.

As soon as she was out of the library she almost sprinted for the clock tower. She found her way to the stairs that lead up to the clock tower. She was still nervous about seeing him so she walked slowly up the stairs. There was no hiding her arrival, as her heels clicked on the steps as she climbed them.

She reached the top where she saw Draco sitting where she usually does her work.

He smiled at her, infectiously making her smile.

"I thought you might not come."

"I thought that too."

She sighed and sat down with him. She kept her distance infact she sat at least a metre away from him.

"So how is this going to work?" She finally asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I think that maybe you should start by sitting next to me."

"I am." Lilly smiled and looked at him.

He gestured her over to where he was sitting.

Lilly sighed.

"You don't have to… the point of this is to make you comfortable, not the other way around."

Lilly shuffled over to him.

"There."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

She pushed out the hair that was tucked behind her ear, covering her face.

She wasn't right next to him, but she was close enough to feel his body warmth.

She did feel fine. She felt comfortable. It had been a while since she'd been this close to anyone besides Rose.

"Put your hand up," Draco said after he allowed her to get comfortable.

"What?"

"You hand. Put it up."

Lilly, confusedly, put her hand up, keeping her face hidden.

"Look at me."

Lilly let out an unsteady breath and looked up into his eyes. She felt a little lost in his eyes, they were mesmerizing. She felt his fingers rest lightly against hers and her eyes shot away from his to her hand, their hands.

She felt her heartbeat a little bit faster.

He moved his hand higher so her could curl his finger around hers, but she pulled her hand away from his.

He looked her in the eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said cautiously.

She looked from his eyes to his hand, which was now resting on his leg.

She took hold of it with her hands, she felt at ease, her heart had calmed down and she wasn't scared to hold his hand.

"Thank you," Lilly said taking her hands away from his.

She smiled sincerely at him and then turned and headed for the staircase.

"Lilly!"

She stopped, " Yeah?"

"Same time next week?"

"Sure."

Lilly wasn't exactly sure if she could, after all the next week would make it the day before the third task and Lilly thought she might stay with Ginny, considering Harry might die and all. She would go comfort Rose before Ginny, but she figured that Rose would want to spend time with Cedric before the Third task.

But third task or none she wasn't exactly sure she'd want to go anyway.

Cedric and Rose reached his room and Cedric had seated her on his bed.

"Rosie, what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm just worried for you," she said through stifled cries, tears still running down her cheeks.

Cedric sighed trying vigorously to dry her cheeks of tears. Cedric stood and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down with Rose.

"Nothing will happen to me I promise. None of us want to see each other die, even Crum and Fleur. We're all going to work together, you know help each other out."

Rose sniffed.

Cedric lay down pulling Rose with him. He curled up with her letting her cry into his shirt.

"I won't let anything happen to me or the other champions. I can't let anything happen to me knowing what I would lose."

"Except you wouldn't lose anything would you? I would."

Cedric didn't know what to say to her; she made a point. He just lay there holding the woman he loved and stroking her amazingly soft hair until, she stopped crying, what else could he do?

**An – Woo! That was a strange chapter, but awesome. Cedric's sweet isn't he? **


End file.
